Star of Hope
by TheFicChicks2
Summary: Two empires at war two princes lead their kingdoms in the struggle but it is one princess who may hold the key to victory for them both. She has but one path and no choice but to follow it at least thats what she thought before she was a prisoner of war.
1. Proluge

_The Star of Hope_

Disclaimer: We in no way shape or form own any part of Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp owns it along with all the original characters. We only own the characters we created.

Hello readers the sisters are back with a brand new story.

Don't worry we are not going to stop updating our other story Shadows of the Past. Two people can work on two stories at the same time easily.

Read, review and enjoy. TheFicChicks love to hear all your comments.

**Prologue:**

Once upon a time in a far away place, there existed two very powerful kingdoms.

The northern kingdom was ruled by a powerful royal family, who have ruled over the lands of the north since ancient times. They possessed powerful magic and have used their skills to protect their people for centuries.

This was the Li kingdom, ruled by the Li clan. It was a rich prosperous kingdom of trade, mining, culture, and art. It served as the center of commerce for most of the free lands of the continent.

The only problem with this was the fact that the free lands of the continent were quickly disappearing. There was a growing power in the west that now posed a serious threat to all the free lands through out the continent.

This western kingdom was once a peaceful land called Kennard. That changed after a bloody civil war reaped destruction across the country. When the conflict finally came to an end a new king came to power. The new king ruled over the western kingdom of Kennard with an iron fist. His own self centered delusions of grander coxed him to build one of the largest armies in the world.

His armies lead by his son the prince, stormed across the land conquering village after village, land after land, entire empires crumbled before them and their deadly regime.

The people of the vanquished lands had only two options, submit or perish.

The king and prince grew greedier for more power with each passing day.

In their country and the conquered territories, they used the wealthy aristocrats to fund the invasion campaigns. As a reward the wealthy aristocrats shared handsomely in the spoils of war.

The rest of their funds came from stolen property and heavy taxes, which were especially hard on the peasantry.

It was the common people who suffered the true burdens of the war. With many of the younger and stronger men off at war the women and children were left behind to fend for themselves.

They suffer from the losses of family members, workers, and property at the hand of bandits. Many families could barely make ends meat and most of the working class sunk into poverty.

There grew a deep hatred among the people for their king and his regime, and as history has shown us, with government distain come revolt.

The people of Kennard became uneasy and another civil war seemed inevitable. In an effort to prevent a revolt and any further bloodshed in their homeland, one of the wealthiest and most powerful of the noble families in the country took action.

They worked with others in the noble class to provide aid relief for poorer classes who were struggling due to the war.

Their work provided food, medical, financial, and other relief services. Soon the unrest in Kennard quelled and the people found some peace while they waited for the wars to end and for their loved ones to return.

But with each passing day the wars end seemed further and further away.

Now the dark land of Kennard have set its sights on a new conquest, the wealthiest, most powerful land in the continent, the land beyond the northern mountains, the Li kingdom.


	2. A War and it's Warriors

**Disclaimer:** We do not own cardcaptor Sakura. We don't own anything. College makes you to poor to own anything.

_A War and Its Warriors_

A war convoy of Kennard is in route transporting supplies to its troops deep within the Li kingdom's territory. This was no easy task. The Li kingdom's western border, the border it shares with Kennard, was marked by high mountains. What is good for the kingdom's miners is bad for invaders because the small mountain passes that are the only way in or out of the Li kingdom, makes them an easy target for the ones whom defend these ancient lands.

As the war convoy moved through the mountain pass, they were being closely watched by a figure hidden in the shadows above them. The figure had chocolate brown hair and deep amber eyes. He was dressed in a green and gold robe, the traditional style of his family, with his sword strapped to his back. He was both a master swordsman and a powerful sorcerer.

He was Prince Shaoran Li of the Li kingdom. He is the only son of Queen Yelan Li and her late husband the King Haru Li. He was the younger brother of the four Li generals, and leader of his own elite strike team. After studying the troop's movements he mounted his horse a black male, and road back to where his team was waiting for him.

"The convoy is heading threw the lower pass, just like Ryou said." Shaoran told them.

"I told ya they would be coming this way that is the only pass in this area large enough for them to go through." Ryou said in a prideful tone.

"Don't get smug." His twin brother Masaya warned him.

"Listen, our mission is to stop that convoy from meeting up with the legion to the north of hear. Without those fresh supplies and men our forces will easily overtake the Kennard troops that are currently occupying several villages there."

"No problem we'll send them running home with their tails between their legs!"

Sharon smiled slightly at his cousin. She was always ready for a fight, and so were the rest of his group. His team was made of the ten of what he believed to be, the best fighters and sorceress in the entire kingdom.

Meilin Li was a colorful character. She had ruby red eyes and jet black hair which she always wore tied up on both sides. She too was dressed in the traditional family robes, only hers was yellow and red, like her temper. She was also a skilled warrior she had to be. Compared with the rest of the royal family she had no real magical power. So she pushed herself all her life to become the best fighter she could be and is now considered to be one of the most accomplished fighters in the land. The only weapon she carried was a rapier which was a type of fencing foil. He took the liberty of enchanting it for her, so it would throw fire at her command.

Shaoran looked over to see that the rest of his group wear also ready for battle and were prepared to follow his orders.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was the reincarnation of Li's ancestor Clow Reed who had founded the Li Kingdom and named it after his mother and it had become the name his family had carried ever since. He held a large staff with a sun on top. It looked huge but was but a feather's wait to him. He was a powerful wizard and even if he was sometimes irritating, Shaoran had come to respect his wisdom, and made Eriol his second in command.

Takashi Yamazaki was a child hood friend. Dark brown hair and eyes that were usually shut. He was the original boy who cried wolf as well as everything else. You couldn't believe a word that came out of his mouth, but he was still a good and loyal friend. He had trained with him and Meilin since before they could walk. But unlike them his skill lay not in swords but in daggers and short hand blades. The two larger curved blades he held on his belt was for hand to hand. He also kept dozens of packs of small throwing daggers on him for long distant targets.

Ryou and Masaya Shiro, twin brothers. They had no family and were raised among a group of bandits. They left the bandit gild in order to provide their services to the war effort. They grew up in these mountains. Between the two of them they knew every short cut, escape route, and secret mountain pass from hear to the imperial city and back again. The team could travel day's distances in just a few hours. They were also experts at tracking and navigating. They could easily tell where the enemy had been and how to cut them off for a surprise attack.

The second half of his team was the members of a small but powerful witch coven. They came from Lunarea village, a village of friendly magical craft users. Their village had been among the first to be attacked by the invaders. Their small group had managed to escape the raid and came to the royal family to warn them of the invaders. The queen instantly recognized that their talents could help them defeat the Kennard army. She told them that any survivors from their village would be taken to Kennard and enslaved. If they wanted to save them they would have to help, they would have to fight. They agreed to lend their skills to the kingdom and Queen Yelan swore to find a way to locate and save their family and friends from Lunarea. The queen had placed them under the prince's command in order to form a special attack force. Of course that meant cooperating with the coven leader a coy teen aged witch girl.

Tomoyo Daidouji had dark hair and amethyst eyes that held the gift of the second sight. A sixth sense that gave her the ability to see and sense things others could not. It also gave her vision like a hawk. She was the best archer he had ever seen, as well as a wannabe fashion designer who spent her free time trying to get everyone to model her crazy outfits. Her mother had been the Lunarea village leader.

Yugi Rae, had sandy hair and light violet eyes. He was the only boy in the coven, with the power of an illusionist. Although the illusions spells only lasted a few minuets at a time, he could make them freighting enough to send entire legions into retreat.

His family was descendent of mountain hunters his own father had been a woodsman and lead the village hunt each day. His weapon of chose was a battle ax. He carried two of them. One hand held, one small one for throwing. They had belonged to his parents.

Chiharu Mihara a witch with the touch of life. She was a healer. She was well versed in herbal medicine, because she could only heal physical wounds with her powers not sickness. Her mother had been her village's healer and her father the village doctor.

Like the others she was a well trained and skilled fighter. She used her mother's ceremonial spear in battle. It was a family heirloom, a head shorter then she was tall, and she swung the thing around with deadly preseason.

Rika Sasaki was a wind witch. The only person he knew that could use a folding fan for a weapon. With it she could control the wind around her creating whirlwinds and blades out of thin air. She also was most often the voice of reason within the group. Her family had been simple bakers and potion brewers, if you would call that simple.

Naoko Yanagisawa the last member of the team. Her family had run the village library. They had both been scholars and school teachers and she was to. She was also a telepath and could move things and create barriers with her mind. She also had in her possession a magic mirror that somehow could let you see anything you asked. (Like where the enemy troops were hiding out.)

Together they formed a small, fast, maneuverable, skilled, and highly feared special strike force. They were hated by their enemies and respected by all who were loyal to the Li kingdom.

"Alright everyone we are going to cut them off at the end of this pass. They won't know what hit them. Now move into position." He ordered

"Right" they yelled while getting into position to attack.

'Shaoran"

"What is it Tomoyo"

"Although I understand stopping the invaders from advancing is important, the reason my coven and I joined the fight was because the queen promised us that we would have the chance to find and save our families and the other people from our village. Has anything been done to even locate them yet?" Tomoyo asked the concern for her mother clearly showing in her voice.

"We did manage to dig up some information on the fait of the Lunarea villagers." He told her.

"What, when how long ago? Why didn't you say anything to us?" she asked.

"I didn't want to worry you or the others we have been going on a lot of missions lately and you need to keep your mind clear and focused."

"You don't need to lecture me your highness, now what did you find out?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"The Source tells us that the villagers who survived the raid were captured and taken to the empire as prisoners of war. Once their they were sold into slavery"

"Do you know the names of any of the survivors? How about where they are right now?"

"The Source has been checking that out for us. Your families appear to be on the captured list but there is no telling where in the empire they were taken. They are probably scattered all over the place by now."

"So it is hopeless, we will never see them again will we?" Tomoyo said holding back tears.

"I didn't say that. Mother is trying to work out a plan to get them back like she promised. The problem is we are not in a strong barging position with the empire. But we will find a way to save them I made a promise and I intend to keep it." He said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As our prince"

"As a friend"

"Ok you haven't lead us wrong so far so I'll trust you"

"Good now will you please get into position for the ambush, you are the sniper after all."

Sharon got to his attack point and double checked to make sure everyone else was also in place.

For a second his mind drifted to his mother the queen back home. Being out on a mission with his team tended to remind him that his mother had been on his back about his future. Most specifically a wife and future queen for their kingdom.

The war had begun almost a year ago. Since then all the other members of his little group had some how manage to pair off.

Tomoyo + Eriol

Meilin +Yugi

Chiharu + Yamazaki

Rika + Ryou

Naoko + Masaya

'Since when is war a service for courting? At least I still have my head on strait. I'll worry about women after we win the war.' He thought to himself. The rest of his friends were way to 'lovey duvey' for his taste.

With that last thought he signaled the attack.


	3. The Princess of the Kennard Empire

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters. We don't even own this computer my grandmother does.

_The Princess of the Kennard Empire Abducted!_

The Kennard Empire was one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world.

Their ruthless expansion has left many parts of the continent in ruin.

The people of Kennard suffered under their leaders rule. However hope was not lost. Relief came to them in the form of the wealthiest and most powerful family, of the noble class, in all the land. They were second only to the royals themselves, the Kinomoto clan.

The family was small but powerful.

They had loyally served the original king of Kennard before the civil war brought the new king to power. Like many others they had been forced into submission, but it was a small price to pay for the safety of their family.

They could see how the people of Kennard especially the poor, were suffering under the strain of war and the new monarchy.

They used their influence and financial resources to organize the other wealthy nobles, aristocrats, merchants, and traders, together with religious leaders. With the king's permission they worked to bring relief to the poor and war stricken families through out the empire.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto were well known for their grace and kindness.

Their son Toya Kinomoto was a privet solder and captain of the princess's royal guard. His best friend Yukito Tsukisiro was his second.

Finally there was the youngest member of the family their daughter Sakura Kinomoto, the crown princess of Kennard. She was a bright cheerful girl. Well know for her kindness and compassion for others. And like her mother she was also well known for her beauty. She had emerald green eyes like her mother's and honey brown hair like her father's. She was by far the most popular member of the royal family.

As for the other two…

Prince Seiya Takon of Kennard with short black hair and rich blue eyes was very hansom by anyone's standards. He was also a megalomaniac. He controlled one of the largest most well trained armies in the world. When his father gave an order he made sure it was carried out. This included the taking of a wife.

He could easily have any girl he wanted, the problem was his bride would have to be someone the people liked. The king hoped that his son's marriage to a well liked noble girl would help to ease the growing tension between the royal family and the people who have been worn thin by the wars.

The choice was clear. On advice of council they choose the well know and very well liked Kinomoto, Sakura.

She had many suitors over the years, all had been refused. She did not want to marry young, or so she thought.

You can not ignore an imperial order of marriage. Before she even knew what happened she had become the princess of Kennard and the prince's wife to be.

However it is because of there engagement that others now have their sights set on the young princess.

A royal escort travels through the Kennard Kingdom. The caravan was escorting the crown princess to the capital city.

Sakura stared out the window of the carriage.

Her parents had fallen asleep and Toya and Yukito were outside leading the escort. Her brother had named himself captain of her guard when she became the princess.

She sighed to herself. She was really on the way to her wedding.

She remembered the day Seiya proposed to her…

**Flashback**

The Kinomoto family had been called unexpectedly to the capital. When they got there they went before the king and prince.

Surprisingly the king wanted to thank them for all their hard work in attending to the needs of the poor people of the kingdom, who had been hit hardest by the wars.

While the king talked with her parents, Seiya had asked her to take a walk through the castle with him.

He pointed out different points of interest to her as they walked but really didn't say to much to her. She had the odd suspicion that he was looking her over. He kept gazing at her, looking her up and down as they walked.

"Your name is Sakura right?" he asked her

"Yes my lord." She said

"You're very beautiful Sakura."

"Thank you your highness." She said while looking down at the floor and blushing.

"I almost never see you in the royal court do you come to the capital very often?"

"No my family lives on our estate north of the city. I don't visit the city much. I spend most my time helping my parents with their work."

"Pity you should visit more often. You are well know and well liked among the people of this nation for all the work you do to help the less fortunate." He said to her.

"No not really. It's my parents who do most the hard work. Toya and I just help out when we can." She stammered out.

"If you say so, but talking about work and duty is not why I asked to talk to you today."

"They what did you wish to discuss?"

"I wanted to persuade a sort of compromise with you."

"Compromise, what do you mean?"

He reached out to hold her hands in his. "I want you to marry me." She gasped at his proposal.

"I am not very popular with out people Sakura, but you are. Together I believe we can do a lot good for this kingdom and the whole empire. I need someone by my side that can help the royal family reconnect with the people. I need a strong woman, a princess who will be trusted and loved by all commoners and nobles alike. While I lead the army and run foreign policy, she must have the knowledge to see to the needs of the people for me."

He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Please Lady Sakura, will you become my princess and when the time comes, my queen? Will you show me how to be a great king?"

How could she say no?

**End of flashback**

Both families had agreed to the arrangement.

Sakura had swore she would never let herself give in to an arranged marriage to someone she didn't know or love. But this was different.

This was her chance to better her kingdom and help its people. Even if it meant marriage to someone she barely knew. She would learn to love him in time. And when she was queen she would be in a position to aid the people and convince Seiya to stop the invasion campaigns. She could help to finally bring peace to Kennard again. In the end that's what really mattered. Or so she thought.

Her escort continued on. unaware of the stalkers who were tailing them.

The escort totaled 20 men pulse the captain and his second.

They thought it was an easy mission, no enemy would dear attack this deep in Kennard territory. But Toya still kept them on top alert. He would see to it that no harm came to his little sister.

A rider reported to Shaoran. The princess's escort was on the main road heading to the capital just like The Source had said it would.

The Source was their number one spy, cleverly hidden behind enemy lines. He was close to the royal family as well as many other powerful aristocrats, like the Kinomoto. He was and endless source of information about the plans of the royals. The war would not be going in the Li's favor right now if not for him.

"There are 20 men, the captain, his second, the princess, and her parents." Masaya (the rider) told him.

"Alright everyone get into position. We'll make this quick and painless." Shaoran ordered.

"Yea for us" Meilin scoffed as the group road through the woods to cut off the escort further up the road.

An hour later the escort came to a halt.

"What's the hold up Toya?" Fujitaka asked his son.

"There is a fallen tree in the road, we have to move it before we can go on" he told his father. "You men move that tree and make it fast!" Toya ordered

"The tree is pretty big it may take a while to move it." Yukito told them. "While don't you guys step out and stretch your legs while you wait."

"That's a great idea!" Sakura said while jumping out of the carriage.

Her parents fallowed suit.

"Don't wonder off any were monster!" Toya yelled at her.

"Don't call me that!"

Nadeshiko giggled at her children. They were all grown up now and yet they still squabbled like they did as youngsters.

"Toya seems unnerved. I hope everything is all right." Nadeshiko said to her husband.

"He has always been over protective of his little sister" Fujitaka told her. Sakura was off to the side examining some wild flowers.

"Do not fear my dear we are perfectly safe" He told her, gently caressing his wife's cheek.

Suddenly an arrow flew by them and shot down the guard who had opened the carriage door for them.

"What was that?" Sakura yelled

A hale of arrows came at them. The solders scattered in order to doge them.

Yukito quickly got Sakura and her parents behind the carriage, while Toya redirected the solders to counter the attack.

"Keep your heads down ok." Yukito told them and them moved away to help Toya. Nadeshiko held her daughter close while Fujitaka held them both doing what he could to protect them.

One soldier then saw the group of attackers on the hill side just above the road. A signal archer was wiping out the solders one by one. "There they are!" he yelled seconds before meeting with one of Tomoyo's arrows.

"Evasive action!" Toya ordered the remaining 15 men

'Swish'… 14

The men started to return fire. They shot their own arrows only to have them bounce off of some kind of shield. The one Naoko created.

"Magic, it must be prince Li's group" Yukito shouted to Toya.

Just then a blast of fire came at them. The men bounded out of the way though some of them were not so lucky. Then a powerful gust of wind came through and blew everything apart. Trees and bushes were blown into splinters; men went flying all over the place. The carriage was blown over and almost on top of the Kinomoto, but Yukito was there to get them out of the way. Another gust sent people and debris everywhere and the soldiers were still falling victim to the archer.

No one had the chance to notice that Sakura had been blown in a different direction from the rest. It was then while she was alone and unprotected that a cretin amber eyes figure set his sights on her.

In a flash he was riding his house in her direction.

He had hidden himself on the other side of the road above a ridge and out of sight. While the others attacked he waited for the right opportunity. That opportunity was now!

Sakura was dazed by the last gust of wind which blew her more then 10 feet away from her family and the guardsmen. She began to stand up but it was hard. She was dizzy, sore and disoriented.

She then heard her brother yell to her, "Sakura look out behind you!" but his warning came to late. Sakura turned to see a figure on a black horse riding towards her.

She tried to run but got no more then three steps when a powerful arm came around her waist, lifting her off the ground and onto the horse as it sped away from where her family was.

She screamed for help only to have her abductor claps a hand over her mouth and pull her tighter against himself as she tried to release herself from his grasp. She could hear her family calling out her name but she could not get away.

"Oh no you don't you bastard!" Toya yelled as he took off after the man who now had his sister.

But in an instant pain overtook his body and he crumbled to the ground. He had taken one of Tomoyo's arrows right in the shoulder and would have taken the next one to the chest if Yukito hadn't knocked him out of the way. Then an arrow with a scroll wrapped around landed next to the pair.

The rider turned to them, now the only ones left alive beside Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, with Sakura in front of him.

"If you want your princess returned deliver that list of demands to your prince. If our kingdom's demands are meant she won't be harmed."

Then he turned and began to ride off with the rest of his group.

No, please don't take my baby!" but Nadeshiko pleas fell on death ears.

Sakura pulled his hand away from her mouth.

Mother, Father, Toya, Yuki, pleas help me!" she screamed.

"Pipe down girl, you'll be alright." Shaoran said while putting a light green cloth, soaked with a sleeping potion over her mouth and nose.

'No' she thought as blackness over took her.

And so they left heading back to the lands of the north, a prisoner in hand, 20 dead soldiers and a shattered family behind them.


	4. Prince’s Prisoner Stubborn Princess

_Sorry for the long wait. I work six days a week so free time is little and far between. Worse yet our next few updates may be slow going. The fall semester started September 1st and my sister and I are taking 16 credits. Updates may be a little slow for a while but we will try not to make the wait to long. Don't forget to check out our other story Shadows of the Past while you wait for Star of Hope to be updated_

_Please remember to read and review._

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters. We do however own the complete DVD and Manga Collection! That's something right?

Chapter 3

_The Prince's Prisoner,A Stubborn Princess_

Several hours after Sakura's abduction her family was able to make it to the capital. Who ever had taken her had been kind enough to leave the horses alive and unharmed, although really spooked to say the least.

"Please sire you must do something, you must find our daughter before they, before they…" Nadeshiko cried hysterically as her husband held her.

"We will deal with this matter without delay I will not allow any violation of my son's bride to go unanswered." The king said

"Violation! You are not talking about some stolen treasure you are talking about my daughter." Nadeshiko cried near hysterics.

Before she could say anything more four guards came in to see what all the yelling was about.

"You should both go see the castle healer I will personally see to Lady Sakura's safe return to us all." Prince Seiya assured them.

Satisfied the Kinomotos left to the healer's where Yukito was with their son Toya, getting his shoulder patched up. He had been badly heart but the wound was not life threatening.

The king sat back down on his throne.

"Well this is a charming development twenty of our finest guards struck down in minuets and that girl, the only thing standing between us and a peasant revolt is now in the hands of the enemy. What do the Li's want for her release?" He said angrily.

"I haven't read the ransom note yet. Although I bet that's what their counting on. Rather then face our armies they hope to stir a rebellion from within which would force us to withdraw our forces from their lands." the prince replied.

"Well get on with it already."

_To the tyrant prince of the Kennard Empire,_

_We now have your bride to be. If you wish her to be returned unharmed we demand a trade. Over a year and a half ago you began your invasion of our kingdom without warning, with your attack on the unarmed mountain village of Lunarea. The Lunarea villagers saw you coming and were able to raise the alarm of your attack to other boarder villages and the capital. As you now know many of the Lunarea villagers were low level craft users. Although they tried to fend off your attack they failed. We had thought that all the villagers who chose to fight instead of run were killed. Our intelligence now tells us that there were in fact survivors. We now know that at least 100 or more men, women, and children were taking prisoner and sold into slavery in your kingdom. These people are innocent civilians. We demand their safe return! When they are all returned and accounted for, only then will your princess be returned to you. If our people are harmed she will suffer the consequences and so will you. If our demands are not met then we cannot, grantee the Kennard princess's safety._

_Queen Yelan Li_

_Prince Shaoran Li _

_Of the Li Kingdom_

"Arrogant fools! Do they think we can be ordered around so easily?" The King slammed his fist on his chair arm in anger.

"Father you mustn't lose your temper. I will see to this matter. You needn't concern yourself"

"You mean to say that you intend to give in to their demands. I won't allow it!"

"Father it will cost us nothing. The girl is mine, I clamed her. She belongs to me and I wish her returned. It's a matter of pride. Besides that, we need her you said so yourself. Her presence in the royal court keeps the rebels factions and the peasants quiet. We can't afford to spare solders to deal with an internal rebellion if we hope to conquer the Li lands."

"What do you mean? The Li lands are not so large that our army's numbers can not crush them." The king said.

"It's not size we are up against in this campaign it's the terrain, high mountains and deep valleys and gorges line the boarders. And the harsh northern weather is slowing down the advance. The upcoming winter is already forcing a halt to our invasion force in mountains until next spring.

We won't be able to advance too much more this year. Our troops are already starting to bunker down for the winter. Plus the Lis have been using sneak attacks to try to cut off supplies to the occupation forces.

We need her you know it, and they know it. That's why they took her. With out her we are going to have a peasant revolt on our hands and the Li Kingdom with all its riches could slip through our fingers." He reasoned with his father.

"I know you are right my son but I do not like the idea of giving in to that witch of a queen."

"We best appease them for now. Rest assured, we will destroy them all soon enough anyway father." The prince told his father.

"_Pity I am going to have to postpone the wedding now, and even worse the honeymoon. I have been looking forwarded to having that sweet little wench warm my bed for to long to let prince Li mess it up for me_." He said to himself as he left the thrown room.

**Else were beyond the northern mountains…**

Prince Shaoran Li and his friends were making their way through the mountains that boarder the Li and Kennard kingdoms.

Normally it would be a ten day trek through the mountains to reach the capital.

But by using the secret paths and hidden roads known only to his ex-bandit friends Ryou and Masaya, the trip would only take half as long, even at a modest pace.

They were now headed for a hidden valley in the mountain where they would stop for some rest before continuing on.

Shaoran glanced at the woman he held in front of him as he maneuvered his horse down the path.

She was still unconscious.

He had tied her wrist to the horse's saddle in case she was to wake up. He held her waist as her head leaned back unto his chest.

When he first saw her he could have mistaken her for a child, she looked very young.

But now that he had gotten closer to her there was no mistake she was all woman.

Petite, slender, curvy, it was easy to tell why Seiya had agreed to an arranged marriage to her.

"Shaoran" Eriol called to him snapping from his train of thought.

"Yea"

"We are almost at Heaven falls."

"Good we will stop to let the horses rest, have some lunch, and then continue on until dark." He told them all.

"Ryou, Masaya, circle back and make sure we haven't left any tracks for the last couple of miles." He ordered.

"Sure thing" the twins said and turned their horses around to retrace their tracks to make sure the group were not being followed by any soldiers or their old mountain bandit friends.

The rest of the group continued on for about ten minuets until they came to a small hidden valley few people knew of because it did not appear on any maps.

Heaven Falls was a huge water fall that spilled into a large lake that feed many of the tiny streams that run through the mountains.

The group dismounted and began to set a temporary camp.

The girls began to prepare the food and refill the water while the boys tended the horses.

As for Sharon he had to see to their guest who was still asleep.

"Hey Eriol, how much longer is this girl going to be out?" He asked

"Rika brew that sleeping draught so it's some strong stuff but, she shouldn't be out for to much longer." Eriol told him while laying out a blanket under the tree next to the lake.

Shoran laid Sakura down on it.

Then they went over to help the girls.

Tomoyo was preparing a vegetable and beef stew from the rations they were carrying.

Yamazaki and Yugi were feeding and watering the horses.

Naoko and Chiharu found some wild blueberries for the group.

Rika and Meilin were roasting some sweet potatoes they had brought from a village market, which the prince had ordered to evacuate because of the approaching Kennard army just days before.

When Ryou and Masaya returned, the group sat down to eat and rest their battle weary bodies while the horses grazed and cooled themselves in the lake.

While they ate and made small talk Sakura began to stir.

Meilin was the first to hear her grown.

"Hey guys sleeping beauty is starting to wake up"

"I'll handle it" Shaoran said as he got up and started to walk over to his prisoner.

Sakura's senses were very slowly starting to come back.

She could tell her wrist and ankles were bound together with rope. But her head was splitting open and she felt sick to her stomach and her vision was blurred.

What ever they had given her to knock her out had some nasty side affects.

"_They…"_

She felt hot and thirsty from the sun. She was tired and dirty from the attack. She was hungry and unsure of what was going to happen but she fully comprehended what had happened.

"_That's right I have been kidnapped by warriors of the Li kingdom. But I'm still alive, no injuries that I can feel, why?"_

As she pondered these thoughts a shadow crept over her. She turned her head to see who it was. This turned out to be a bad idea as her head instantly objected to her movement and she nearly fainted from the pounding pain that it caused.

"Don't try to move around to much yet. That sleeping draught will take a while to completely ware off."

He kneeled down and reached behind her to lift her head up.

"I am going to take this off."

This was the first time she realized she had been ganged as well.

"Now I don't want any screaming coming out of you. We are deep in the mountains now. No one is around to hear your calls for help so don't bother. The only thing you would attract is a bear and if you do that I'll feed you to it, you understand." He told her in a cold town that let Sakura know he meant it.

With that he removed the piece of cloth that had been covering most of her face.

It was only after he had removed the gag that he had gotten his first real good look at her face.

He had to admit she was pretty cute.

He absentmindedly ran his hand down her face and traced her lips with his thumb. She gowned a little and he realized she was still barely conscious.

He used his had to scoop some water from the lake into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered a little but other wise there was no response.

So he wet a handkerchief with the cold lake water and began to wipe some of the dirt and sweat off her face and neck, trying to cool her down in order to bring her around. She had to be over heated in that layered gown she was wearing, prince Seiya's idea most likely. The Source had told them she had been on her way to the capital for a banquet to celebrate her upcoming wedding to the prince later that week.

And Seiya always picked out what she wore for royal events, claming that she had a tendency to dress far too casual for someone of her station.

Shaoran knew Seiya was already in the process of gaining control over her.

Sakura's vision was finally starting to clear. She tried again to open her eyes.

This time when she did she could clearly see out or them.

And so she came face to face with her kidnaper.

"You are…"

"Prince Shaoran Li heir to the thrown of the Li kingdom." He finished for her.

"And you are Princess Sakura Kinomoto, first crowned princess of the Kennard kingdom. A fancy title granted to you by the prince himself."

"Whom is your sworn enemy and my fiancé." She stated as a fact.

"Why have you kidnapped me? Why not just kill me now, I'm surprised you haven't already." She demanded glaring at him.

"There is no point in killing you, not unless you give me one that is." He answered back at her.

"So what do you intend to do? Hold me for ransom and blackmail the royal family into paying you to release me?"

"That's right. Of course our kingdom is already wealthier them yours so its not money we are after."

"If you're not after money then I'm of no use or value to you, why would you bother kidnapping me?"

He kneeled down on one knee so he could be eye level with her as he spoke.

"The point is your useful to them, more so then they let you know. They will give us what we want to get you back." He told her with a smirk on his face that she instantly hated.

"And just what are you after?"

"I'll just keep that my little secret for now."

"That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war princess and you are now officially a prisoner of war."

She glared at him even harder in response.

"Look just do yourself a favor and try not to anything stupid ok." He told her while moving to get up and go back over to where the rest of his friends were.

But when he did he felt his leg get pushed aside and he fell face first into the dirt.

She had tripped him.

"You can't talk to me that way and who do you think you are to call me stupid!"

It was his turn to glare at her.

"Shaoran!" he looked over his shoulder to see Tomoyo coming their way.

"I'm so glade to see you two are getting along. Here, we won't be stopping again until night fall so you had better feed her or she will starve to death before we reach the capital." Handing him a plate full of the things everybody else had been eating.

"The capital! You're taking me to the capital!" she yelled

"Stupid, where else would we be taking you?" he asked

"How would I know but what if some kind of angry mob attacks me or something."

"Who from my kingdom would recognize you? Don't worry they won't take you for the Kennard princess trust me, your too funny looking for that."

"You jerk!" she screamed at him.

"What did I tell you about screaming?"

"You have no right to…"

"Just shut up already" he said

Then he reached down into his boot and pulled out what looked like a hunting knife.

She screamed and put her hands above her head. But instead of cutting her like she thought he would, he cut the binds from around her wrist and pushed the plate of food in front her.

"Its not poisoned or anything if that's what you're thinking. So eat it and stop screaming before you attract a mountain tiger or something. Or else it will be the one having lunch instead of you."

With that he got up and walked away.

Her legs were stilled tied up so she couldn't run even if she wanted to. So she would have to do what she was told, for now.

Later after they were done eating, the group began to clean up the camp, carefully erasing any trace that they had been there.

Sakura had been listening to them while they talked but didn't hear anything of any use just the girls gossiping and teasing the boys and the boys getting on each others cases about one thing or another.

"It's wonderful that you and Masaya know the forest and the mountains so well." Rika said to Ryou while hugging his arm.

"Yes we would never be able to maneuver as quickly or successfully as we do with out you two." Eriol confirmed.

"Besides, Rika and Naoko would be so lonely without out you."

The rest of the group laughed while the twins blushed.

Suddenly Yamazaki's head popped out of nowhere.

"Do you know why bandits are so crafty, it's because they are blessed with an ancient blood right at birth that gives them special powers…"

"Stop telling lies!" Chiharu said pushing his head back down.

"I wasn't telling lies."

"Your doing it now!" she yelled and started choking him.

"_So these are the infamous group of warriors lead by prince Li, their kind of crazy."_ She thought as she leaned against the tree she was sitting under.

Then she saw prince Li walking in her direction.

"You done eating?" he asked her

"Yes"

"Good"

Then to her surprise he untied her legs.

"Get up" he said and grabbed her forearm and pulled her to her feet. Then he pushed a small knapsack in to her hands.

"What am I to do with this thing?" she asked him

"I want you to get rid of that dress you're wearing." He replied

**Knock! **She slammed the backpack across his head.

"You disgusting little pervert!" she yelled

"I didn't say strip down stupid! I want you go and change out of that dress you're wearing and into the clothes that are in the backpack."

"Why should I?"

"Because, you are taking up to much room on my horse, you can't make a two day trip wearing that gown."

"So you kidnap me, and now I'm inconveniencing you! Well I'm so sorry." She replied with her arms across her chest.

"Hey what is all the yelling about? Is this girl giving you a hard time?"

Meilin had come over to see why the two were again shouting at each other.

"Listen you." She said while pointing her finger in Sakura's face.

"You had better stop giving my cousin a hard time. I let your little tripping incident go earlier. The next stunt you pull I won't be so forgiving, you got that." She told her in a threatening tone.

"You should be grateful. You haven't been hurt or violated so stop giving us a hard time you understand."

Sakura scowled at her and then turned her head away.

"Pardon me but I was talking to the man in charge not his hired flunky."

"**FLUNKY!"**

The rest of the group sweet dropped as Shaoran and Yugi both held Meilin back from attacking the Kennard princess.

"Yugi do something with your girlfriend!"

"Your cousin man." He said as he pulled her back to where the others were standing, looking as though they wanted to laugh their heads off at the whole display of temper by both girls.

"Now why did you have to go and make her angry? Does she seem like the type of person whose bad side you want to end up on? Are you out to make enemies or something?"

He was really starting to get annoyed with this stubborn princess.

"I thought I already was the enemy." She huffed back at him.

"Not you, just your boyfriend, but I suggest you not try and make the list while your with us."

"I'm not hear by choice you know, so stop acting like I'm the one causing you the problem when it's because of you I'm in this mess!" she yelled

He decided it was useless to argue with her. She was mentally and physically exhausted by the days events and could not be reasoned with.

And besides that, she was technically right.

"Look this will make things a little easier on you. Now will you please just go and change?" he asked more calmly now.

It looked like she was ready to argue some more, but an intervention by another party did not give her the chance.

"Pardon me Lady Sakura."

Sakura turned around and come face to face with the dark haired girl with the bow and arrow. The one who had shot her brother!

"You, you're the one who…"

"That's right I'm the one who designed and made that riding outfit for you." She said in an excited tone.

"That's not what I …"

"You will wear it won't you. I worked really hard on in. I make clothes as a hobby, but I can never find anyone who is willing to model for me. The others are so mean. I beg and plead but it's always, "go find someone else". I know when we get to the capital you can model for me your so beautiful you'll be perfect! Now I can't wait to get home!" she said with stares in her eyes.

She was talking so fast Sakura had no chance to argue with her as she was pulled behind some trees to change and Tomoyo continued to babble a mile a minuet about how cute she was.

"_Damn that princess never stood a chance against Tomoyo._" he thought while scratching the back of his head.

The rest of the group finished cleaning camp and waited for them.

"Why do girls always have to take so long to change their clothes?" Shaoran taped his foot impatiently.

"I know why!" Yamazaki came up from behind him.

"No you don't." Chiharu said pulling him away by his shirt collar. As he began to tell another ridicules story.

And then…

"**Cute !"**

"I just knew you would look great in that. And you'll be more comfortable now."

It was Tomoyo she had come out from behind the trees with Sakura's gown rolled up in one arm and pulling a slightly red faced Sakura behind her.

Despite himself he stopped and stared as they came towed him.

The outfit was a rose colored pink. The pants were tight with a short skirt over them. A matching top short boots and gloves, all trimmed in white. Seiya had been hiding her figure under five layers of cloth.

"See isn't that better?" Tomoyo said while pushing her to Shaoran.

He snapped out of it before anyone noticed his actions. All except for Tomoyo and her very keen eye sight. She smiled coyly at him. He tried to ignore her, and climbed atop his black horse.

He reached his hand down to Sakura. "Come on."

She glared at him but knew she had no choice and took his hand and got up in front of him on his horse's back.

Tomoyo tied Sakura's gown to her side bag, mounted and the group started north moving further into the Li Territory.

Li was tying her hands to the saddle in front of her.

"So what road are we taking?" she asked him

"About that…" he said while pulling something from his pocket.

"Hey" she yelled when he tied a blindfold around her eyes.

"We can't le you see our secret trails."

"But…" and was cut off by another handkerchief around her mouth.

"And we don't want to hear your voice any more ether!" Meilin said tying the knot tightly.

Sharon rolled his eyes. With her and Meilin going at it, this was going to be a long two days.

Sorry for the long wait. I ended up revising this chapter two times. I like this version better then the original. This chapter was also the longer then the others so far. The next chapter should no take as long. Be patient with us. And remember to Read and Review. Nothing makes me type faster then a good review.


	5. The Land Beyond the Northern Mountains

My sister and I wanted to start by saying thank you to all our reviewers.

I just couldn't believe how many reviews we got for the last chapter. Thank you all so much!

I dedicate this chapter to all of you.

I know I take a long time to update but I do try my best.

I will try to be faster from now on.

Still while you wait for _Star of Hope_ to be updated, try reading our other story _Shadows of the Past_. A story of what may have happened after "The Sealed Card" epic.

**Note: **_Any italicizedsentences are the characters thoughts not spoken words._

Also some one mentioned the spelling of Shaoran's name.

Yes it can be spelled Syaoran but, I'm using the other version in this story.

Both are correct. The "y" version was used in the manga and is more common in fan fiction, while the "h" version was used in the dubbing of the anime. A lot of writers use this version and it's the one I usually use.

**Disclaimer: ** Still don't own CSS. Maybe after I win the lottery, hmm…

Chapter 4

_The Land Beyond the Northern Mountains_

Prince Li and his group continued to cross the mountains that lead into the Li kingdom's territory. He hoped to reach the base of the mountains by nightfall, and with the twins leading the way it would be a simple task.

The other good news was that the girl he had with him had finally stopped putting up such a fuss.

She was now sitting quietly in front of him. Although he could tell she was still brooding over the whole situation, not that he could blame her.

He figured he would probably feel the same way if he had been a girl on her way to get married and was then abducted with out warning or an explanation.

So he made a promised to himself to at least try to make things a little easier on her.

If he didn't his conscience would never allow him to sleep peacefully again.

"_I guess that's what happens when your raised by a mother and four sisters, you end up being soft when it comes to women_" and he admits to himself that he does have a soft spot for girls.

"_I'm pathetic._" He sighed inwardly.

**Later that night…**

The group did not stop until well after sunset when it became too dark to see.

They had made it out of the mountains and were now within Li territory.

It was now (if they kept up a good pace) only about a day's ride to the capital.

They stopped in a forest clearing to make camp.

They had made a habit of sleeping under the stars so they rarely ever packed tents.

It gave the horses less to carry and made their camping sights easier and faster to clean up.

Tonight however, there was one solitary sleeping tent within the warrior's camp sight, and Lady Sakura was the sole occupant.

They had feed her and then Eriol used his magic to lock her inside the fabric tent with nothing but a sleeping mat and blanket.

It was late and accept for her they were all asleep.

"_So_ _much for escape under the cover of darkness_, _now what do I do_?" She asked herself while lying back on the mat.

"_What can I do? And why is this stupid mat so lumpy?_"

She reached under the sleeping mat and found a large, sharp rock that had been (all to conveniently) forgotten.

"_I_ _bet that Meilin put this here to try to skewer me in my sleep_! _Hey wait maybe I can use this_."

It must have taken a little over an hour, as she had to be sure to make as little noise as possible, but with the sharp edges of the rock Sakura managed to cut her way through the thick hide her tent had been made up of.

She poked her head out of the hole she made to see where the warriors were.

To her relief they were all fast asleep around the remaining smoldering cinders that had been their camp fire.

"_Perfect_"

She scrambled out of the tent through the hole and tiptoed to where the horses were laying.

She tried not to startle them and gently patted the nose of the one that belonged to one of the two navigators, as she reached into the bag that was lying next to him.

In side she found a compass, grabbed a map, and then finally took the opportunity to run for her life.

Unknown to her this had all been quietly watched by a crafty little wolf sitting on a branch in a tree just above her.

A few hours latter the others began to awaken. It was about an hour till sunrise and they needed an early start if they wanted to make it to the capital by nightfall.

"Hey where is Shaoran?" Meilin asked being the first to notice he was missing.

"He left a note on my face sometime last night. He said to wait here until he gets back." Eriol explained.

"Back from were? And how did he leave a note on your face?" Yugi asked confused.

"He stuck it there with tree sap." Eriol said with an annoyed scowl.

"Lady Sakura made a daring escape last night. But he saw the whole thing and followed her. Figured he let her think she escaped for at least a little while. Let her regain some since of dignity." Tomoyo explained to everyone.

"Well I guess that's kind of nice of him." Rita said

"No it's not, it's silly, and we're wasting time." Masaya complained

"How did she get out of that tent? I thought it was spelled shut." Naoko wanted to know.

"She cut her way out with a rock, so blame Meilin for not properly clearing the spot the tent was in." Eriol said coyly.

"What so this is my fault!" Meilin yelled

"Yup" the group said together all at once.

She just glared at them all.

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura was maneuvering her way through the forest back toward the mountains.

She had managed to find a small river and was walking in the opposite direction it was flowing.

"Chances are it's the mountains that are feeding this river. So I'm at least heading in the right direction. And where there is water there are people. So if I keep following the river I'm bound to eventually run into a town or village of some kind. Then I can ask someone for help getting back to the boarder and then I'm home free! Yea it's a great plan, perfect really… I hope. And I really have to stop talking out loud to myself like this."

She had yet to realize she was being followed.

Shaoran follow not too far behind her. He had decided to let her tire herself out.

"_She'll be less trouble that way_."

He had a feeling he would not have to wait long.

He had to keep himself from laughing as she tried desperately to decipher Ryou's homemade map with its chicken scratch handwriting and artwork that looked like a two year old had drawn it.

All the while she kept tripping over things, getting her clothes caught on the braches of trees, and trying to reassure herself that her half baked plan would get her home.

Finally, Sakura had to stop and sit down to rest.

Sakura fanned herself with the map she now accepted was completely useless because only the maker could read it.

She never heard him came up from behind her.

"You really didn't think this out too well did you?"

It was not hard for Sakura to recognize that smug town of voice.

She didn't even bother to look back at him. She just got up and ran. She didn't get more than two steps before she was grabbed from behind.

**Back at Camp…**

The sight had been cleared. The horses had been packed and were ready to go, as were their passengers, who had just finished securing the last of their things.

They stood in a small circle passing around some of the left over berries they had picked the day before.

They would not need them due to the fact that if all went well they would be back home in the capital by night fall.

Finally they heard a very angry voice coming closer to where they were.

"Put me down right now you jerk!"

Shaoran was walking in their direction with a very pissed off Sakura flung over his shoulder, kicking and pounding on his back as he walked.

He acted as if he didn't even notice her.

"You took longer then we thought you would." Eriol said to him

"Well I did giver her a head start. She wasn't what you would call hard to follow."

"Don't you talk down to me like that, and for the last time, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at him, annoying him to no end.

"Fine."

**Plop**

"Ow!"

He let her fall head first into the ground.

At first he had thought her antics were kind of cute. Now she was just irritating him, and he was feed up with her attitude.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura got up and yelled at him again.

"You deserved it. I told you not to try and run, not to cause trouble, and to behave yourself, and you have done everything but what I told you to do."

"Oh, so _you_ are annoyed with _me_? You have got some nerve!"

"Look, just shut up, get on the horse, and stop making this more difficult then it had to be or I'll drop you off the horse too, and you can walk the rest of the way."

"Oh yea, well drop this!" Sakura shouted at him a seconded before she jammed the bowl of leftover berries on top of his head.

She had grabbed them out of Yugi's hand before anyone had been able to stop her.

He slowly moved the bowl from his head.

"You know I didn't think it was possible but, I am liking you less and less by the second."

They glared at each other while his so called friends laughed uncontrollably at the two of them. He silenced them with a glance and then gave the order to move on.

**Back in Kennard…**

Sakura's family was staying as gust in the castle, patently waiting for news of what had become of her.

Sakura was a noble so she had the right to be ransomed.

But she was also the crowned princess of an enemy nation. Would they make some kind of example of her?

Surely not, she may be a princess but her political power was limited by the state.

Her family, like Sakura herself, was grossly unaware of the important role Sakura had come to play in the royal family.

They did not know what the king and the prince had come to realize.

That without her, the threat of an internal rebellion was so grate, the very future of the empire they had built may very well rest with Sakura's safe return to the empire.

As well as the cover-up of the incident so that people of Kennard, who loved their princess above all other royal family members, never found out that the girl who come to be know as their "Star of Hope" was now in enemy hands.

"She must be so scared right now." Lady Nadeshiko sobbed while her husband Lord Fujitaka held her in a vain attempt to comfort his wife.

"My poor baby."

"I will kill the Li prince with my own bare hands if hurts her!" Toya growled.

His shoulder had been bandaged and his arm was in a sling.

"Toya you can not do anything with you arm like that. Try not worrying my dear, our Sakura is a very… resilient young woman. I am… I am sure she will be alright." Fujitaka told them all in an effort to convince himself as much as his wife and son.

"I know this is difficult." Yukito said.

This was the first time he had uttered more them a few words since they had come back to the capital so they gave him their full attention.

"I do not believe they will harm her. If that were their true intentions they would have killed her and finished off the rest of us back on the road. No, they will want a trade of some kind. I'm almost sure of it. The only wild card in the equation is if the King and the Prince will let pride stand in their way and not give the Lis what they want."

The looks on the faces of the Kinomoto family made Yukito wish he had left that last part out.

"But I'm sure that won't happen. She'll be fine. Knowing Sakura she's probably got that Prince Li cleaning his room or something."

They smiled slightly at the thought of such a thing. Sakura's indomitable spirit may just make it possible.

But it lasted only a moment before silence was again upon them.

Yukito stared at the window toward the North and the mountains and the invisible kingdom that lay beyond them.

"_Sakura I hope you will be alright, because if you're not Prince Li will have to deal with me_."

Unnoticed by anyone, Yukito's eyes flashed a light blue, but they instantly returned to normal.

Without another word he continued to watch the world outside the window as the sun began to sink from the sky.

**Beyond the Mountains...**

It was dusk.

The sun was setting in the west. The sunset's colorful hues dance across the sky.

After a full day of traveling at a very hard pace, Prince Shaoran Li with his group, and his prisoner finally arrived at the Capital of the Li Kingdom.

As they headed for the main gate Sakura's blindfold and binds were finally removed.

"It's about time." She complained but stopped to gasp at the sight of the city that lay before them.

Her mind instantly flashed back to a story she had once heard from a merchant trader when she was a little girl.

**Flashback…**

Sakura had been with her father on her very first trip into the market in the city, just about a year after the end of the civil war and the new king's rain had began.

Her Father had spent all morning looking for a present to surprise his wife with for her upcoming birthday.

It was Sakura who spotted this particular merchant.

Pleased with his elegant selection of wares Fujitaka ended up buying some very fine pink and while silk so both Nadeshiko and Sakura could have new dressed made.

He also brought a jeweled necklace for Sakura to give to her mother for her birthday.

Sakura had asked the man where he got all his pretty things.

He smile at her and replied that he had got them from a beautiful crystal city, ruled by witches and wizards where everything was made of gold and diamonds.

When she asked her father if such a place really existed he told her the merchant probably meant the capital of the Li Kingdom, a land just north of their own.

When she asked if she could visit someday her father smiled and promised they would visit when she was older.

**End of Flashback…**

Now many years later she was finally hear at the "crystal city" the merchant had told her about. And it was just as beautiful as she had imagined it so long ago. (Even if this was not the way she had imagined herself getting hear)

The buildings were a mix of old classic and more modern styles from various regions of the world.

The larger more important buildings were made of stone like marble. And the many shrines and holy places had statues of their varying deities lined with gold and jewels. Cultural influences from around the world and the different time periods were apparent wherever you looked.

The group started to ride to the main gate.

Tomoyo whistled over to Shaoran and tossed him a small sack. Inside was a long rose collared velvet cloak which he fastened around Sakura's shoulders.

"What is this for?" She asked him as he put the hood up.

"Like you said we don't want anyone recognizing you. So act natural and try not to look suspicious."

"Please, like I'm the suspicious looking one around hear." She scoffed at him.

"What was that?" he growled in a low tone at her.

"I can't wait to get back to the palace just so we can separate those two." Yugi said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, Tomoyo and Eriol cast knowing smiles at each other, while Sakura and Shaoran continued to whisper insults and argue with one another.

They had stopped by the time they entered the city. Sakura looked around in every direction admiring the buildings, the shops, the traders, and their wares.

Eriol and Yamasaki road on either side of the two, to keep away the curious on lookers whom seemed very interested by the fact that their prince seemed to have a brought a girl home from his latest adventure.

But for the most part the group's entrance went unnoticed as people began to close up shop for the night while making a few last minute sales and children ran around trying to get home before their curfews.

Children talked to each other about the stories the old folk had amused them with all day long. Not realizing the knowledge and wisdom that one person had gained over their lifetime had just been passed on to them.

Some people waved to the group as they passed by. The people here obviously had a lot of respect for the youngsters that risked their own lives everyday in order to protect them.

Sakura watched everything and smiled at the children who pointed at her saying "pretty lady" as they ran by.

Mean while Shaoran had been watching her.

"_Tomoyo my love, do you see what I see?" _Eriol asked her in a telepathic message.

"_Of course I do. I think this could tern out to be quite interesting don't you agree?" _she replied

"_Yes indeed I do my love, quite interesting indeed."_

Then finally they reached the center of the city were the palace stood.

It was a huge stone structure.

The kingdoms flags waved proudly from the roof tops as the last bits of sunlight bounced off the stained glass windows that were cut into beautiful designs and pictures.

Sakura looked up at the palace with a heavy heart and took a deep breath to calm her every growing anxiety. Because she knew that for better of worse this was the place were her fate would be decided.

**To be continued…**

Yay updates!

Again thank you for all your reviews. I read all of them and I do take your suggestions into consideration.

A lot of people mentioned Kero and Yue and want Sakura to have magic to.

All I can say is keep reading and I will try not to disappoint you.

In the next chapter Sakura meets the Queen. Shaoran meets Seiya and more. The chips are about to hit the fan in next chapter of Star of Hope…(I haven't figured out a name for the tile yet)

Coming soon.


	6. Final Destination

Author's Notes: Still in disbelieve about all the reviews we have been getting. We are so excited! We hope that every body who is reading _Star of Hope_ is also enjoying our other story _Shadows of the Past_. It makes us happy to know that people are enjoying our writings.

To _ghostreader_: In the original draft I had a lot of details about the palace but I was afraid it drowned on to much without creating a very vivid picture so I cut it out. But since you requested it I will put it back in and elaborate more in this chapter.

As for everyone else's questions…read on eventually all will be reviled.

I must apologize for the long delay for this update. I know it is hard to wait but give us a break! We just turned 21. We both work two jobs on top of a 16 credit class load. I'm lucky if I find time in the day to eat! Although, I have lost five pounds since the beginning of the semester. This would be good news if I was on a diet, but I'm not. I'm already too thin.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. We don't own CCS if I did you would be paying to read this right now. But since we don't enjoy free of charge.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Seen Change…**

Chapter 5

_Final Destination_

**Last Chapter…**

Then finally they reached the center of the city were the palace stood.

It was a huge stone structure.

The kingdoms flags waved proudly from the roof tops as the last bits of sunlight bounced off the stained glass windows that were cut into beautiful designs and pictures.

Sakura looked up at the palace with a heavy heart and took a deep breath to calm her every growing anxiety. Because she knew that for better of worse this was the place were her fate would be decided.

Sakura continued to stare up at the royal palace of the Li Kingdom. It was like no other palace she had seen before, and she had seen quiet a few.

On national holidays, or to celebrate a new conquest, Seiya would often take her to one of the many palaces and castles that once belonged to the royal families of kingdoms Kennard had conquered.

He used the time there as a way to show her that despite persistent rumors to the contrary the people of the subjugated lands were not being treated poorly.

He would then try to thrill her with stories of his heroics in battle and remind her that after they were married all of the castles, palaces, and riches of the world will belong to the two of them.

Nevertheless she was not really interested in any such thing.

She would always tell him that her only wish was to have him and his men return home safely and at last see and end to the wars.

The Li palace was crafted out of a white stone bricks.

The interior was mostly marble; precious metals like gold, silver, and even crystal lined the door and window frames.

The windows them selves were brightly colored cut glass that pictured beautiful landscapes and fantastic best like lions, dragons, and wolves, as well as famous kings and queens of past generations.

While she was lost in her own world some soldiers came to collect the group's horses.

Shaoran had already untied her hands and pulled the hood on her cloak over her head so the guards would not suspect anything.

"Welcome home young prince. We hope your mission went well." The larger of the two men asked.

"It went very well thank you."

"And if you do not mind me asking who is this young lady you have brought back with you; a refugee perhaps?"

"She is a guest of the royal family that's all you need to know, and I do mine you asking. It is not your place to question whom I bring home with me." Shaoran replied with a threatening look on his face.

The man simply nodded his head and stood aside as they began to dismount.

Shaoran jumped down first and then extended his hand to Sakura to help her down off the horse.

"Jump down"

"I can get down on my own thank you."

But as she began to climb off the horse her foot slipped and she fell off and landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"Ow" she moaned as she rubbed her bottom where she landed.

"Nicely done, very ladylike." He said while clapping his hands.

Sakura fumed, she wanted nothing more then to wipe that conceded look right off his face.

And before she knew what she had done she had grabbed the back of his ankle and pulled his leg right out from under him, making him land in the middle of a mud puddle that he had been standing near.

She had gotten wet too but the look on his face made it all worth it.

The guards stared at the seen in utter disbelief.

Meilin growled at what that girl had just done to her cousin and the others just giggled at the two.

He sent a deadly glare at his men (and woman) which did not stop the giggling but did make them start heading up the stares to the palace to avoid his wrath.

He then turned his glare to the princess; she just crossed her arms and turned her head away.

He picked himself up and then took hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Why is it you can't just keep quiet and politely do what I ask you to do?" He whispered to her while brushing some of the dirt and mud from his clothes.

He then snapped his fingers to signal the guards to take the horses to the stable so they could be fed and watered.

"Because." was her reply

"Because what?" he asked once again becoming extremely irritated by her attitude,

"Because I really don't like you."

"Who would have known that a cherry blossom could have thorns?"

He rubbed his forehead to help relieve the migrant headache she was giving him.

"How did you know the meaning of my name?" she questioned

"I know everything." He told her with that casual smug look she hated so.

Before they could continue arguing they were once again interrupted by the girl called Tomoyo.

"My my look at the mess you two have made of yourselves." she said from behind them.

She came over and began to brush some of the dirt and mud off Sakura's outfit.

"I'm very sorry _to you_ Miss Tomoyo I did not mean to ruin the nice riding outfit you had been so kind as to lend me." Sakura said.

"It's nothing that won't come off with a little soap and warm water. However, this does mean that…" she paused

"That…what" Sakura asked nervously.

"That you will now _have_ to try on _all_ of the other dresses and clothes I made to make it up too me. This is the best thing ever!" Tomoyo said with stares in her eyes as she hugged Sakura's head.

Sakura just sweatdropped. How do you say no to this kind of person?

"Prince Shaoran we must be going _she_ will be expecting us." Tomoyo said while releasing Sakura's head from her grasp.

"You right we had better go." He said wiping away some of the dirt and mud from his clothes and then taking her by the arm.

"Go where?" Sakura demanded, pulling against his grasp.

"Mother wants to meet you. I was told to bring you to her as soon as we arrived."

"Mother, your mother, the Queen!" she said in shock.

As if dealing with him wasn't bad enough now she would have to meet the person who gave birth to him.

What would that be like?

"Who else would I refer to as mother?" He said sarcastically

"How nice, she must want to order my execution to my face?" Sakura said in an equally sarcastic voice.

Tomoyo came behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You have no reason to be frightened. The Queen is really a very kind person. Please come meet with her."

For reasons even she did not understand Sakura trusted Tomoyo's word.

She pulled her arm out of Shaoran's grasp, adjusted the cloak she was wearing and proceeded up the stairs to the palace with the two of them at her side.

**The rest of the group…**

After their long journey home the young worriers decided to head to the baths for some much needed rest and relaxation. They would all be sleeping well tonight.

"I do not know why my cousin is putting up with that girl's attitude!" Meilin said while she stormed down the hall with everyone else following a safe distance behind the fuming volcano girl.

"In her defense we did attack her and her family, shoot her brother, kidnap her, drag her across the wilderness for two days into the center of what for her, is enemy territory. I think she kind of has the right to be tad bit angry." Naoko said.

"She is right Meilin and you know you would be even worse if someone had taking you against your will." Ryou reminded her.

"Yea like that would ever happen" Meilin laughed at the very idea.

"Still I must admit I kind of admire her spirit. Most girls would just breakdown and cry if they were in her situation." Yugi said.

"Very true, she is not your average princess I guess." Rika stated.

"And best of all, Tomoyo thinks she is "So cute!". Chiharu said while doing her best Tomoyo impersonation. So now she can bother her when she wants someone to try on her latest dress instead of us. Chiharu said joyfully.

They could all agree on that point.

"Hey did you guys ever hear about the two princesses who designed the first princess gown? Yamazaki had piped up admits the group. "They were…guys? Guys?"

The rest of the group had turned the corner down to where the baths were located, completely ignoring Yamazaki as usual.

"Hey wait for me!" he called as he ran after his friends who continued to act as if he and his lies did not exist.

**Back in the main hall that leads to the thrown room… **

Shaoran and Tomoyo escorted the Kennard Princess to the great hall where she would meet with the Queen.

"How much further is it?" Sakura asked.

It felt as if they had been walking forever.

"Not too much longer Miss Sakura." Tomoyo answered.

Sakura continued to admire the scenery as they walked along a soft red carpet that ran along the main hall.

The architecture of this place was truly a sight, obviously the work of a master.

Beautiful fountains were littered through out the palace and gardens. Statues made of fine stone and clay acted as marks in the doorways.

The moonlight was now filtering in through the vividly colored plate glass windows. Each design was unique and more hypnotic then the last.

Long velvet tapestries hung from the walls. Precious stones made up the fine lining. Between the tapestries, in gold, silver and fine wood frames were portraits of famous historical figures. But not just from the Li kingdom but figures from all corners of the continent. She even recognized some stories she had heard from her own home land.

The walls from which they hung wear made of fine white marble. Just like the walls outside.

"What is that shiny stuff mixed in to the rocks on the walls?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Knowing the prince was unlikely to answer.

"Crystal. From the mines near the Lunarea range I bet."

Sakura missed the twinge of pain that was mixed into Tomoyo's voice.

But Shoraon did not.

"Stop talking so much." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"_He's such a jerk._" she thought to herself.

But still this place was…it was just like Sakura had always been told and much more.

To be able to build their entire palace from some of the rarest material on the planet, this truly was the riches land in the known world.

The world's largest trading and mining center. It's no wonder Seiya had his eyes on this land. Such wealth could easily support the expenses of the entire empire.

"The mines must be huge to produce so much." Sakura said aloud.

"Many of them are exceptionally large, especially the ones in the mountain region." Tomoyo explained as they walked.

"Artisans like to take advantage of that fact by actually buying some of the clay, rocks, and sand that gets dug up. They use it to make statues, pottery, vases, and glass. Most of the stained glass window here in the palace were gifts to the royal family or accepted as payments for things like fines or taxes."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"We're here." Shaoran said.

They were suddenly standing before a tall double door made of some kind of dark red wood with large gold handles.

It was beautifully hand crafted with the Royal family's Ying Yang seal on one side and the Kingdom's Crest on the other.

In front of it were two guards who bowed to the prince before opening the doors for them.

They had finally arrived at the thrown room.

To Sakura's surprise there was no one inside.

The room itself was huge, with the same beautiful architecture she had seen throughout the palace. It was obviously used for grand events and celebrations.

"This way." The prince called to her.

She followed him to a small door that was on the side of the raised chair where the queen would be sitting if she were present.

He knocked on a black knocker that was hanging on the door three times before leading the two girls into what turned out to be a small meeting room.

The War room as most people now called it was free of the grand decor the rest of the palace had.

The room looked almost gloomy with nothing but torches hanging from the marble ceilings. The walls were covered in maps and scrolls lay scattered about.

A single round wooden table stood in the center around which sat several people whose full attention had turned over to the three young adults who now entered the chamber.

There before them sat Queen Yelan Li of the Li Kingdom and the members of the kingdoms war council, her subordinates.

Shaoran's four sisters Fanren, Fanren, Fautie, and Siefa. Each serves as the head of a particular branch of the kingdom's army.

Lord Terada was a scholar and military historian.

His job it was to decipher the meaning of the enemy's troop movements so the Queen's army could stay a step ahead of their plans.

Lady Kaho Mizuki was the Queen's longtime friend and confidant.

She was in charge of the military's countermeasures to repel the invading forces from Kennard.

Lady Maki Matsumoto was once nothing more then the owner of a small shop called Twin Bells in the city. How she ended up in charge of distribution of food and supplies to the Queens army even she didn't know.

Nakuru Akizuki was also known to some by her true form Ruby Moon.

She was a mysterious being. She had been created by Eriol and was currently serving as the Queen's personal guard to protect her from any assassination attempts or the surprise attacks that Kennard was infamous for.

Sakura had no clue who any of these people were.

She starting to wish she had put more pressure on her fiancé to tell her more about the people they were fighting. She did not like not knowing who anyone was or what to expect from any of them.

As soon as his sisters saw him come in they got up and ran over to their younger brother. Tomoyo nudged Sakura out of the way as they bombarded him with hugs and kisses and squealed with happiness to welcome him home.

"They are always like this." Tomoyo explained

Sakura sweetdroped as she watched the unusual "welcome home" before her.

"_Is every body in this land's army completely crazy?"_

Just then the four sisters turned their heads towards the girls whom they finally noticed were standing near by.

"Oh dear I think they finally noticed us" Tomoyo said with a sigh while touching her hand to her cheek.

"What do you mean oh dear?" Sakura asked.

Concern written all over her face.

"**So Cute!" **They yelled all at once before they pounced.

They ran over and repeated the hugging and pinching routine all over again.

However all action stopped when the Queen stood up.

"Everyone I think that's enough for this evening. We will reconvene at the usual time tomorrow."

She did not have to say another word. The members of the war council gathered up their belongings, bowed to the queen, and paid their respects to the prince as they were dismissed for the evening.

The four princesses also left giggling all the while, and taking turns pinching their brother's cheeks on their way out.

Only the Queen and Nakuru were left behind with the three.

They bowed as they stood before her, except for Sakura who was unsure of what to do. Manners and edict demanded she show proper respect to royalty, but this was also the woman who had her taken prisoner and her king's most hated enemy.

Beside that she came from a good family of nobility and breeding and never bowed to anyone she did not respect. So she stood up strait and proud.

Nakuru walked up to her…

"You should show the Queen the proper respect girl."

"She is not _my_ Queen."

Nakuru looked like she was about to say something but she was not given the opportunity to do so.

"That's alright Nakuru"

Queen Yelan stood up from where she had been sitting and walked over to stand in front of Sakura.

She took a few moments to look the young woman over. Sakura shifted uncomfortably under the woman's strong gaze.

She tilted the girls chin up so she could look into her eyes.

"It would seem that you are truly as pure hearted as we have been told."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. She had no clue what Yelan meant by that.

"I assume it was you who ordered my abduction." Sakura stated as a fact rather then a question.

"Yes it was. Your fiancé has been unresponsive to all other forms of negotiation concerning this particular matter. So now I have been forced into taking more drastic measures then I would have preferred."

The queen seemed to be trying to justify her actions to the Kennard princess.

"You believe I am his weakness." Sakura wanted to know.

"Not really, but you are someone he needs. He will give in to our demands to get you back. I would stake my life on it."

"You are not staking your life on it you are staking mine." Sakura reminded her.

"Point well made my dear." The Queen smiled at her.

"Please believe me, I am truly sorry to have put you in this position child, but I was left with no alternative. You have the assurance of myself and my son that so long as you cooperate no harm will come of you. Is that not correct Shaoran?"

"I would not hurt a woman. A crowned prince of the Li kingdom is raised to be better then that."

"There you have it. He is a man of his word, despite his grumpy exterior." The queen smiled while her son gave her a "do you mind" kind of look.

"Will you use me to try and end the war?" Sakura asked her.

"No"

"Will you tell me what you are after? What am I to be traded for?"

"I cannot."

"You're just like your son." She sighed

"A very fine complement." The queen smiled at her.

"Only if you say so your majesty." Sakura replied.

"Have I just been insulted by her again?" The prince asked Tomoyo.

"I believe so." She answered.

"How can she complement one person and insult another all in the same breath?"

"I have many skills young prince." was Sakura's reply.

"Shaoran, please take our young guest to where she will be staying during her visit with us. Be sure to see that all her needs are met."

"Please your majesty I have more questions." Sakura pleaded.

"Another time you should rest from your long journey." She said.

"Lady Tomoyo, please make your report."

"Yes my queen." Tomoyo bowed and waited for the other two to leave.

"Come with me." Shaoran said while taking hold of her wrist and leading her out of the room, leaving Tomoyo to make the report to his mother.

They turned down several long hallways and walked up a few flights of stairs.

All the side halls were as beautifully decorated as the main hall.

Sakura decided to try and break the unsettling silence.

"Your home is very beautiful. Your land must be as plentiful as the stories say."

"Why else would your country be invading?" he asked.

_Ok I dissevered that one._ She thought._ Try a different topic_.

"Your mother is a very beautiful woman. She seems to be very kind. I am sorry if I was rude to her."

"Shouldn't you be telling her that?"

"I will, next time I see her. Please send her my apologies for forgetting my manners."

"Fine."

"You don't have to be so rude all the time. This whole time you have only spoken to me in order to make some kind of demand or sarcastic remark. I am attempting to be civil over here."

She was getting mad again and was trying to free herself of the vice like grip he had on her wrist but to no avail.

"Stop squirming." He told her.

"Case in point." She said. "Will you at lest tell me where you are taking me?"

"No point in that now, we are already here." He said

They had come to a room at the end of a small hallway. He opened one of the double doors that lead inside.

The room was finely furnished, mostly in green with some gold trim.

There was a work desk an entire wall of books and other artifacts and a tall wood wardrobe with a changing screen next to it.

And a relatively large fireplace to keep the room warm during the notoriously cold northern winters.

Two glass windows led out onto a balcony that overlooked the garden. The glass windows them selves wear especially eye-catching.

Dark night shaded colors formed the picture.

The backdrop was the sky on a night full of twinkling stars. A wolf was standing on the edge of a rocky ledge howling at the full moon above its head.

The bed had to be king-sized with thick green curtains that were currently tied back into place.

Everything was kept net and tidy as if the room was scarcely used for sleep or otherwise.

"What is this, a guest room?" She asked him.

"No, this is my room. You'll be staying here so I can keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble."

Sakura's faced paled at the thought of being locked up alone with _him_ in _his_ room!

He had already attacked her, drugged her, and kidnapped her. What else was he capable of? What would he do to her when no one else was around?

When he moved to pull her inside the room she felt a wave of panic arise within her.

Without thinking twice about it, she started to struggle against him with all the strength she had left in her weary body.

With all her might she tried to get away form him. This was not easy in anyway. He was taller and stronger then she was by far. He pulled her up against himself trying to get control of her from behind.

"What do you think your doing? I told you to stop struggling!"

"**You lied to me**!"

"Stop this right now!" he ordered.

She continued to push and kick as much as she could.

"Calm down, what's wrong with you?"

"**Let me go!**" She yelled

She tried to hit him in the face with her elbow but he caught her arm mid way and held it down against her body to try to restrict her movements.

This only made her struggling worse.

Finally fed up, he got hold of her other arm and twisted it painfully behind her back.

She yelled out in pain as he forced her to her knees with one arm holding her arm behind her back and his other arm around her waist holding her other arm and body still.

They were both breading hard. They had been struggling against each other for about ten minuets.

"You want to explain to me what that was all about?" he demanded an explanation from her.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me."

She sounds as if she was ready to cry so he let go of her arm and let her fall to the floor.

"You did not leave me with much of a choice. Did you really believe you could over power me?" he asked in an angry town of voice.

She turned to face him. He was surprised to see, for the first time since this all began, tears forming in the corners of her beautiful green eyes. As well as a look of outright hatred for him on her face.

"Fine you win. Is that what you wanted to hear! Have it you way, do what you want! Beat me, kill me, rape me, I don't care any more! Just get it over with and stop trying to lie to me about your true intension. You deceitful…bas…monster."

It was apparent to him that after two days she had reached her breaking point.

Once again he found himself feeling sorry for her.

He bent down to where she was. He slowly brought his hand up to her cheek and used his thumb to wipe a tear from her eye.

The two youth made eye contact and held it for a few short moments.

Sakura noticed for the first time just how handsome he really was. She felt a blush come to her face as he gently caressed her cheek.

However, her thoughts were rudely interrupted when he suddenly started to pinch her cheek.

"Ow! Hey that hurts. Stop doing that to me." She said.

"You are like some kind of annoying little sister, do you know that?" he asked her after he let go of her cheek.

He had a very serious look on his face. He once again took hold of her face to make sure she was listening to what he had to say.

"Now you listen to me, and listen well because I am not going to repeat myself again."

"I am not scared of you." She told him defiantly.

"I don't want you to be. Not that much anyway. I will say it again I am not going to do anything to you. (Except for the whole kidnapping thing)" He was trying to reassure her. Hoping that if she was less scared of him she would stop fighting him and cooperate.

"You're a liar why else would you have brought me hear?" she demanded.

"I brought you hear to keep you safe why else stupid."

"What did I say about calling me stupid? Why didn't you just take me to a dungeon or a spare room or something like that?"

At least she was finally getting some answers out of him.

"The dungeons where all the blood thirsty criminals, who haven't seen a woman in who knows how long, are. Do you really want to go there?" He asked her in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Fine your right, what about another room somewhere?"

"We can not risk anyone else finding you and figuring out who you are. I…we do not want you being hurt by anyone. You are still a member of the Kennard royal family. Our own allies may call for your execution if word got out that we were keeping you here."

Her eyes grew wide as he spoke.

"But why would they do something like that."

"Why do you think? Invading and conquering two thirds of the continent has not made Kennard or its rulers popular among the other world leaders. Those people finding out you are here would be like feeding you to a pack of vengeful wolves."

"I thought you were the wolf." She said, referencing the meaning of his name as he had referenced hers earlier.

"Only a little one." He said coyly.

He could tell she only believed about half of what he was telling her. But at least he got her to stop crying.

He took hold of her arm and brought them both up off the ground.

He led her over to a small wood door in the corner of the room she had not noticed before.

He opened it and gave her half a shove inside.

She stumbled for a moment but quickly regained her balance.

The room, if you could even call it that, was very small. It had barley any space between its four walls.

There was just enough room for the things that were inside.

This included a lounge, the kind that looks like couch with a rolled up carpet on one side and has a short curved back. A small dresser with two draws, that stood right next to it, and the large chest that sat at the foot of the bed.

It was also very dark. The only light source was a small dirty old window on the opposite side of the room. It could not provide much light now that the sun had set.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked him.

"It was my storage closet." Shaoran told her as he lit a couple of oil lamps that were hanging on each end or the door and a third one on the dresser next to the bed.

"But until further notice it's your room."

"You are locking me in a closet? What, do you think I am a goblin or something?"

"You said it, I didn't."

She glared at him in annoyance.

"It is late so unless you are hungry I suggest you get some rest."

With those last words he left closing the door behind him. She herd a small noise like a turning sound.

She went over to the door and tried to turn the handle.

As she had suspected he had locked the door, trapping her inside the small, dark, and cold closet.

It many not have been a prison cell but it was enough like one to make her heart despair.

She sank down into the lounge. It was surprisingly soft and lined in a warm blue velvet like material. She laid down onto the quilt and pillow that had been folded on top.

She felt like she was a two year old who had been left at home all alone, scared and so unsure of the world. She just wanted to crawl into a corner and cry.

Then a knock came at the door. She heard it unlocked and when it opened the girl Tomoyo poked her head in.

"Good evening. How are you holding up?" she asked

"How do you think?" was Sakura's reply.

"I brought you some soup and fresh bread to eat. I also have your things from when you changed your clothes back in the forest. Would you like to change first?" Tomoyo asked.

"Change into what? You guys kidnapped me not my luggage." Sakura asked perplexed.

"I personally made you several dresses to ware while you are here."

She walked over to the wooden chest that laid at the foot of the lounge opened it and pulled out a long white night dress.

"Including some sleep ware." She said and handed the dress to Sakura.

Sakura changed while Tomoyo folded her gown and some jewels that she had on into the chest.

"Wow it fits so perfectly. How could you possibly know my measurements?" She asked Tomoyo while folding and handing back to her the riding outfit that was now covered in mud thanks to her and Shaoran's little spat earlier.

"I go them from The Source. I sent for them when I first heard you'd be coming for a visit." She answered without thinking.

"What is The Source?" Sakura asked.

By the look on her face she knew instantly that Tomoyo has said something she should not have.

"You should eat before the soup and bread get cold. I hope you sleep well and I will try to come visit you tomorrow if I can." She said with a smile and then quickly made her exit.

"_Guess I won't be getting any answers from her_." she thought sadly.

She ate the food that had been given to her and decided the best thing for now was to just get some sleep. There was nothing else she could do about anything tonight.

She was scared, tired, dirty, and completely overwhelmed.

She broke down and cried herself to sleep that night. All she could do was wonder what tomorrow will have in store for her next.

**Outside…**

Sakura's soft sobs could clearly be heard.

"Poor thing, I feel terrible about all this." Tomoyo told the prince.

"Don't concern yourself with her. And from now on be more careful with what you say around her." He hissed at her.

"I'm sorry it slipped I will not allow it to happen again so stop bellyaching, she could not have known what I meant."

"Fine but watch what you say around her."

"Fine but you also have to be nicer to her, or Yue just may have your head. He is very fond of her you know. He may take orders from you for now but remember you are not his true master." She reminded him

"I do not need to be told things I am already aware of."

"If you say so, have a good nights rest your highness."

"You too Tomoyo." He said as she left.

By the sounds of things Sakura had stopped crying and fallen asleep.

He felt that feeling of gilt rise up in him again.

These women are never going to let me get a decent night sleep.

**To be continued…. **

Once again I am sorry for how long it too to get this update posted.

This chapter turned into one of the longest ever 23 pages.

I ended up re writing it twice so some of what I said was going to be in here was not but it will be in the next chapter. Please read and review and never give up on Star of Hope we are in this for the long haul. The next chapter is a lot shorter so I may combine it with parts of the chapter after it. We will think of something.

_Next chapter…_

_Prince Seiya is left a mysterious message from The Source. Who is the source? More clues to come. Also Sakura once again makes a break for it._

_Next time…The Captive's Escape._

_See ya soon Love TheFicChicks2_


	7. The Captive's Escape

**Authors' note**: We want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. We hope to top 50 reviews for this chapter.

Also a few people have mentioned our grammar in their reviews. All I have to say to that is…**I know I know!**

We try our best to keep mistakes to a minimal but as we have stated before spelling and grammar is not our thing. We will continue to try to produce the best final draft we can before posting. Sometimes we even change things after posting but unless they are major mistakes we leave it alone. **So stop bothering me!** (Just joking)

Now on with the show! And remember **Read and Review**.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Seen Change…**

Chapter 6

_The Captive's Escape_

By the sounds of things Sakura had stopped crying and fallen asleep.

He felt that feeling of gilt rise up in him again.

These women are never going to let me get a decent night sleep.

**To be continued…. **

It was only Sakura's first week as a captive of the Li kingdom and the royal family of Kennard was already having a difficult time keeping it a secret. The king feared what could happen if word got out about the princess's abduction. There could be a riot in the city or worse.

"_This could turn ugly if people find out she is gone." _

Prince Seiya looked as if he would kill the first person he saw as he walked down the hall to his study.

The maids and guards quickly moved out of the way as he walked by. They did not know what had their prince so angry and no one really wanted to know.

"_Father will never let me take the thrown unless this wedding goes on. The chance of a revolt would be too great with out her. Damn Li always getting in my way he will pay for this humiliation." _

All the time he had spent looking for a girl who would be useful and had a pretty face. Sakura's beauty enticed him and her innocence trusting heart made her easy to deceive and use her popularity to his political advantage. But it would all be for nothing if he did not get her back soon.

He stormed into his office and over to his work station.

He had to decide where his army was going to be bunking in for the upcoming winter. They had taken most of the boarder villages and a few mountain towns and roads and were holding them successfully.

However the northern mountain range and its winters were notorious. In another month when the snows would come much of the mountain range would be closed off by the snow drifts and too treacherous to risk traveling through.

His men would be no good to him if they froze to death. He knew he was going to have to stop the advance through the mountains and order most of his armies to dig in to where they were for the winter.

He was unhappy to say the least.

They had invaded the Li kingdom almost a year ago and they had made little advancement. He should have had the capital by now but the difficult terrain, harsh weather, and stiff resistance from the village people and the kingdom's armies had succeeded in keeping his army stuck in the mountains the last few months.

Suddenly Seiya spied a small parchment rolled up on his desk.

It was a letter addressed to him. When he was done reading it he crumpled it up and threw it to the ground. He quickly left the room and headed to the stables.

Unknown to him The Li Source had been the one whom left him that message and was watching his angry reaction with great satisfaction Prince Seiya had taking the bait. The Source then began to make his way back to his room. No one had even noticed his absence.

**Back at the Li Kingdom…**

Sakura awoke as the sun light began beating into her little room and into her eyes. She groaned in frustration at the rude awaking the sun was giving her.

She finally got up when she heard a noise outside.

She went over to her little window and was surprised to find that it could be opened. From here she could see down into the courtyard and the gardens.

She could see all the flowerers and trees and even fruit and berry patches.

Near the corner was a large open meadow.

Practicing in the meadow were Prince Li's fighters.

She watched them closely, memorizing their fighting styles. She may be able to use this knowledge later as well as prier knowledge to get away from them.

Tomoyo practiced with her bow and arrow, firing at her targets with amazing speed.

Eriol used his magic to move her targets around to try and make them harder to hit.

"_The Seer/Archer and the Wizard" _

Meilin hummed a quick chant to call on her flam but before she could attack anything a dragon like beast came at her. She screamed and fell over but the creature disappeared before it struck.

Yugi had made the creature appear to scare her.

This had not been a good idea as she was now chasing him around the field attempting to burn him alive.

"_The Fire Wilder and The Illusionist"_

Chiharu practiced a series of twist and spins as she blocked the daggers that were being thrown at her.

Yamazaki rambled on about something; nobody was really paying attention to, as he bombarded Chiharu with his daggers to help her hone her defensive skills.

"_The Healer and The Knife Thrower"_

Rika opened up her fan. The wind instantly started to pick up with a ghostly howl. With another wave of her wrist the wind began to spin like a blades slicing through the rocks and boulders in front of her. Except for the one her friend was sitting on.

Naoko sat unnerved inside the barrier she had created, reading a book on local folklore.

"_The Wind Sorceress and The Telepath" _

Masaya and his twin brother Ryou sparred near by while admiring the girls' skills as well as the girls themselves.

"_The Bandit Brothers"_

"What are you looking at?" Shaoran said from behind her.

"And The Warrior Prince"

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"The Seer/Archer, The Wizard, The Fire Wilder, The Illusionist, The Healer, The Knife Thrower, The Wind Sorceress, The Telepath, and The Bandit Brothers." They are The Li kingdom's most skilled and powerful quick strike force. And are lead into battle by none other then The Warrior Prince himself; Prince Shaoran Li."

"So you do keep up on who your empire's enemies are. I'm impressed."

"I will be Queen before too much longer. It seems like a good idea wouldn't you agree?" She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you know who we are and what we are capable of, then why did you still insist on fighting back when we first caught you?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Like I told you before, I am not scared of you." She said while giving him an angry look.

"I see. We're a feisty one aren't we? That's pretty stupid considering your situation" he said.

"I told you to quit calling me stupid. What do you want? It's too early in the morning for tormenting the prisoner isn't it?" She said while turning her attention back to the world outside her window.

"I figured you would want some breakfast."

She finally noticed the tray in his hand. He sat it down on her table

"Is that all." She asked him

"No, I have a question for you. How long has your family worked for your King?"

"Shortly after they came into power and the wars started my family began to organize the relief effort to help the soldier's families and the poorer class. Why do you want to know?"

"I just wondered how you and Seiya met."

"Why should it matter to you and why are you digging through my things!"

She jumped up from where she had been by the window when he started to look in the chest at the foot of the couch that served as her bed.

"I need something…ahha." He said when he pulled out the tiara she had been wearing when he had kidnapped her.

"Hey that's mine!"

She ran over to try to take it from him but he just held it up out of her reach like a taller sibling would do to tease their younger sister.

"Give it back!" She demanded

"Why should I." he asked in a mocking town of voice.

"It was a present, it's important to me."

"Why is that, because _he_ gave it to you?"

"That's none of your business. Now give it back you can't just come in here and take my things." She yelled.

She jumped at the hand that was holding her tiara again, only to be roughly pushed back on to the bed by his other hand.

"You really don't get that fact that you are a captive here do you? That means that you don't get to make demands and that I am free to take whatever I want, understand?"

"What do you want it for? It wouldn't look very good on you." She scowled.

"That's not your concern. You'll get it back eventually anyway so don't worry about it."

She got up from where he had pushed her. She looked like she was ready to fight with him some more when suddenly she screamed.

"AHHHHH"

"What, what is it?" He turned but saw nothing behind him where she was pointing at.

But he realized it had been a trick when she snatched the tiara away from him. He felt like a fool to say the least and that fact that she was rubbing it in was sure not helping.

"Ha. I can not believe you fell for that one." She said hiding the tiara behind her back.

"You must really believe he cares for you to be so protective of that dumb thing. Now for the last time hand it over." He demanded. She was quickly using up his last bit of patience.

"No way and I already told you Seiya has nothing to do with this. This is a family heirloom, it's not even from Seiya." keeping it hidden behind her back.

"Is that so, I just assumed something that flashy would be from your prince. He has to keep you around after all. If he didn't the peasants might rebel and he would have to call his armies home to control the outbreak. It would be rather difficult for him to continue his murderous rampage across the content if his men were too busy slaughtering their own people."

"I will never allow something like that to happen to my people. I will protect the people of Kennard and I will never allow the horrors of the revolution to repeat itself. And don't you dare insult my fiancé in front of me again!"

She went to slap him but he caught her wrist and pulled her close against his body.

"Trying to defend your prince are you? You shouldn't waist your breath. He doesn't care about you, your people, or your kingdom. He only cares for himself."

He said while slowly backing her against the wall.

"That's not true he told me…"

"He told you what you wanted to hear. Are you really that naive?"

"You don't know anything about us or the things he confides to me and only me about." She said while trying to push him back.

"Oh really, well tell me this _princess_ has he ever told you that you were beautiful?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Had she heard him right?

"Has he ever told you that you are a good, kind, caring person who obviously loves her people and her kingdom, his polar opposite?"

She tried to pull away from him but his grip only tightened.

"Has he ever truly listened to what you had to say?"

He began to whisper into her ear.

"Has he ever told you he loved you or held you close?"

She stared into his eyes. He knew the answer was no.

"Your scaring me." she said in a small quivering voice.

His hand gently moved to caress her cheek.

"I want you to wake up before you give up yourself, your freedom and all the good you have to offer and waste it on him."

"Now answer me princess has he ever kissed you?" He whispered just before he put his warm lips to hers.

"_He has gone mad!"_ She thought

He slowly broke the kiss and released her from his grip which resulted in her sliding, weakly to the ground.

"You're not the only one who can be tricky. Now I'll be taking this." He said while holding up her tiara for her to see with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Try to behave yourself today, for once. And for next time; remember who is in control around here."

And then he left locking the door behind him. Sakura was livid, he had tricked her!

"Oh I hate him! I hate that arrogant jerk!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

After she was done yelling out her frustrations she plopped herself on the chair that was serving as her bed and slowly curled up in to a ball.

She did not want to admit just how scared she has been. He had wanted to show her that he was the one who had control.

"_Now what do I do?"_

She looked over to the plate he had left her. No reason to starve myself. She ate the warm bread and butter that were one the plate along with some fresh raspberries and what tasted like ham.

There was nothing to do in the room it was too small to even walk around much so she did the only thing she could; she sat and waited.

She watched the sun rice higher as midday approached. Maybe he would comeback to give her lunch and she could at least ask for something to read before she died of boredom.

She was dozing off when she finally heard the door unlock sometime after noon. But when she looked up from her bed instead of _him_ another man came into the room holding a tray of fresh food for her.

"Hello Lady Kinomoto I trust your day has been uneventful?" It was that guy the one they all called Yamazaki.

"Kind of" she replied. She could feel her cheeks getting hot at the thought of this morning's uneventfulness.

"You guys couldn't have at least kidnapped my lady-in-waiting so I could have someone to talk with." She said.

Was your lady-in-waiting with you at the time we grabbed you? I don't remember seeing her." He asked thinking of when they kidnapped her.

"Sir Knight I was being sarcastic."

"Oh well… I knew that of course." He said in a nerves voice that made her think he was not being truthful with that last statement. "And I am not really a knight or anything I just help the prince because we are old friends and so I can be close to Chiharu."

"You risk your life by entering battle so you can impress a girl?" she giggled.

"Ah yes, but the stupidity of men when they are trying to impress a girl is legendary in all lands of this world."

Suddenly he got a weird glint in his eye and smiled a smile that made her gulp.

"Have you ever heard the legend of a man who climbed to the highest mountain to collect the first flower of spring for his bride to be?"

She shook her head no. and he began ranting on about some guy climbing up a mountain not realizing it was winter and the flower would not be there for months and so on.

She thought the story was amazing. Especially because in the past she had been told flowers can't grow on high mountains because they were snow toped year round.

But why he was rambling an idea struck her.

He was not really paying attention to anything. She felt bad about it but she used this moment to grab her breakfast plate and smash him in the head with it knocking him out.

"I am so sorry about this she said while putting a pillow under his head and checking to make sure he was not seriously injured.

When she was satisfied he was ok (outside of being unconscious) she ran for it.

He had left all the doors open so it was easy for her to get out of the room.

She could vaguely remember which way he had brought her in order to get up to his room and strained to remember which way to take.

Suddenly she heard voices from around the corner. Sakura ducked behind a pillar to keep from being spotted by some maids who were delivering fresh laundry to some of the nearby rooms.

The two women talked as they sorted the laundry and separated what had to go into each room. That was when Sakura noticed that they had some servant uniforms in the baskets they were carrying.

When the two women went into a nearby room to change the sheets she quickly grabbed one of the uniforms and ran into another room near by.

She changed out of the night dress she had been wearing. She knew people would question why a strange girl was running around the palace in a night dress but now she would be able to fit in and hopefully move around unnoticed.

For once, one of Sakura's plans worked.

She was able to get direction from members of the palace staff. Sakura was able to walk right out of her prison through the kitchen door and to freedom.

Now all she had to do was find someway of getting back to the boarder. But would it really be that easy?

About an hour or two later Chiharu and the others noticed that Yamazaki was missing and went to look for him.

They soon found him passed out in the prince's closet which should have been holding their prisoner.

"Well what do you know?" Eriol could only laugh at this development. He immediately sent Tomoyo to find the others as Chiharu woke up her boyfriend.

He knew they had to find the Kennard princess before Shaoran got back and found her gone.

The hunt was on.

A little shorter this time on 12 pages.

Once again I am sorry for the lone update. I can't always help it. College and a full time job will do that to a person and now Starlight has landed a big promotion at work and I have been reassigned to a new poison so we are both really busy at work. However we are also highly dedicated to our writing so you can bet that more is coming soon.

_**Next Chapter**_

_Sakura is on the lame. With a group of powerful magic users on her trail getting out of the city and finding a way home won't be easy. And where is Shaoran while all this is happening? Some of the mist is about to clear. _

_Next Time on Star of Hope… **Terms and Reasons.**_

_We'll be back soon._


	8. Terms and Reasons

**Authors' Note:**

Welcome back everyone. If you liked the last chapter you are going to love this one. I promised some of the fog around everyone would clear and in this chapter we will learn why a lot of people are doing the things they are doing and what they hope to gain. So with out further anew I present the next installment of Star of Hope and remember to **Read and Review**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Seen Change…**

Chapter 7

_Terms and Reasons_

**Last chapter…**

About an hour or two later Chiharu and the others noticed that Yamazaki was missing and went to look for him.

They soon found him passed out in the prince's closet which should have been holding their prisoner.

"Well what do you know?" Eriol could only laugh at this development. He immediately sent Tomoyo to find the others as Chiharu woke up her boyfriend.

He knew they had to find the Kennard princess before Shaoran got back and found her gone.

And so the hunt was on.

**Elsewhere… **

Shaoran road through the forest fast and furious, he was heading to a specially selected meeting place in the forest near a Kenard army encampment in the mountains.

He was not looking forward to this meeting but he knew it had to be done.

As for the person he was meeting well he was pretty sure he would be lucky if the guy showed up at all.

He sent his message to him yesterday so he had plenty of time to get to the meeting place. Unlike himself who was now rushing to the valley because of all the trouble that princess had given him that morning.

Finally he arrived at the meeting place and already waiting there for him was the man he was meeting with, Prince Seiya Takon of the Kenard Empire.

He had come up from behind him completely unnoticed.

He had to fight the urge not to simply draw his blade and finish the prince right then and there but that would not accomplish his current objectives.

"I'm glad to see that you have accepted my invitation."

"You!" Seiya turned around and drew his sword.

"So this is how you want to do it huh?" Shaoran laughed while drawing his sword.

Seiya lunged at Shaoran first.

Their blades made direct contact with each other but rather then continue the engagement Shaoran twisted the blade around and disarmed Seiya then grabbed on to his wrist and flung him to the ground on his back.

"If you were out leading your men instead of sitting up in your castle you might not be so clumsy with your sword Prince Takon."

"Seiya glared at him while holding his injures wrist.

"You will pay for this humiliation!"

"Which one, disarming you without breaking a sweat or…"

He reached behind his back and pulled out the princess's tiara.

"…for taking your bride right out from under you just before your wedding and coronation. You can't become king without a queen to sit beside you it the law of your land, isn't that right?"

Prince Takon looked like he was ready to lunge at Li again but Shaoran cut him off.

"Look we can stay here all day and try to kill each other if you want but that won't do much to serve ether of our goals will it? And besides, I would win."

Seiya scowled at him as Shaoran twirled the tiara around his finger.

"So you want the girl back?"

"I'm here am I not?" He said with a scowl.

"How long will it be until our people are freed?

"It will take some time they are scattered through out the empire, and we have to pay off their owners thanks to you."

"Because of course you can't afford to lose the nobles' support. If they stopped appeasing the lower classes for you, you would have a civil war on your hands. But who's to say you still won't if the people's beloved princess becomes a casualty of _your_ war."

Shaoran was very pleased with himself upon seeing the angry look on Seiya's face.

"We'll see how long you are leafing for Li." Seiya growled at him.

"Do you mean the ten troops you had hiding in the bushes and trees waiting for your signal to attack, even thought my letter clearly said to come alone? You shouldn't bother them they're resting right now, some for the rest of eternity.

Seiya turned around to where his men should have been waiting but instead two large cats with wings and bloody paws came out from under the shrubs.

One was a lion with golden wings and eyes, the other a panther with black spotted butterfly wings.

The Sun guardian of Clow, Kerberos and the Spinel Sun whom Eriol created circled around to sit on either side of Prince Li.

He had rode Kero to the meeting spot. It would have taken days by horseback. Although it now meant he had to let the beast raid the palace kitchen of sweets. Eriol had sent Spinel out of good measure to assist them if they needed it.

"Now back to our negotiations. You have till the first snows of winter falls upon the mountains to return all our captured civilians. And while we're at it we might as well add a prisoner exchange to the deal, your captured solders for ours agreed?"

"Agreed." Seiya said "But that does not give me a lot or time its only two months until the snows are due."

"If we don't get them you don't get her, how you accomplish the task is your problem and I suggest you use your time wisely. But I warn you if my people are not returned in good health your bride will not be the only one to pay the consequence, _you_ will have far more to fear." He warned in an icy town that made Prince Talkon's blood run cold as the Li prince turned to leave.

"I will live up to my word, you just see to it that my woman is returned to me unharmed and unspoiled."

"Are you implying that I would do such a thing to a woman?" He turned back to Seiya insulted and now hotly angry at the questioning of his morals and honor by this man of all the people in the world.

"You dare to question my integrity when you're the one who will be facing the hang-men when the world council catches up to you?"

"Now why would they be angry with me? With the feeble defenses some of those so called kings put up, I dare say they practically gave me their kingdoms."

"And you thinks that being the victor gives you the right to commit the crimes you have, the murder of men and captives, to rape women, and sell children?!"

"They deserve some reward for their efforts would you not agree. And if you believe I am guilty of such terrible wrongs, and you believe yourself the superior fighter, then prey tell why not just end my life hear and now with your own two hands?"

"It will be my sword you finally fall by. But first I must fulfill a vow to some important people. Then I will send you off to hell myself."

"Oh yes I almost forgot that outside of the battle field your laws define any killing as murder in cold blood. The honor code of your land betrays you and your wish to strike me down here and now."

"Consider yourself lucky it dose. Send word when all is ready for the trade."

He again turned to leave but stopped after a few steeps.

"I have one more inquiry of you." Li stated

"And what is that?" urging him to continue, pleased that he had hit Li's nerves before.

"Why did you choose that particular young woman to marry? She wishes peace and actually cares about what happens to your people and your Kingdome. You clearly have nothing in common."

"My father's advisers picked her. She is popular among the people and seems to know how to appease them and keep then content while the war continues."

"You ever think of following her example?"

"I will not yield to the whims of commoners, and why are you so questioning of my relationship with my fiancé? Do you intend to try to turn her against me? It would never work. I…"

"Yes I know you have her wrapped around your finger? Of that I am well aware. She is loyal, she trust in and believes in you, and will not listen to words against you. She thinks you want to be a good king and do better for your people. You must be a very good actor to have her so fooled. If she chooses to remain blind and deaf to your true intentions then that is her choice I couldn't careless about what happens between the two of you."

With those final words, he swiftly hoped on Spinal's back and flew away.

"He is a revolting man." Kero said. "He was right you should have finished him off right then and there"

"As much as I would have liked to, mother forbid me. Dead men can't stand trial and they wish to make an example of the two of them for history and future warlords like them."

"Let us just hope it is not him in which history someday shines on." Spinal said

Shaoran said nothing as they quickly headed back through the mountains to the Li capital.

"_I wonder if I should try and change that girls mind about marring Talkon. I'm not sure I can live with myself if I simply stand by and let him ruin that girl's life and dreams."_

**Dusk…The Market Place of the Li kingdom…**

Sakura had stopped to rest on a fountain so she could get some fresh water.

She spent the afternoon roaming the city. She could not find a signal trading caravan that was heading to the Li/Kenard boarder. Then again considering they were currently at war perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised.

She was at a loss as what to do next, and it would be dark in another hour of two.

"Pardon me Miss?"

She turned around to see a young man with sandy colored hair and a large sack flung over his solder, calling out to her.

"Hello sir, oh are you a trader?" she asked him eyeing the sack.

"Yes Miss and if you don't mind me asking I heard from a fellow in the market that you were in need of some help, you looking for a ride to the southern boarder?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Are you heading in that direction?"

"Well someone has to. Not many traders are heading out in that direction any more but there are still lots of potential costumers out there kind of an untouched market with so many of the other traders fleeing north. You do know that the Kenard army is invading from that direction? Not surprising seeing as the southern border is the one that separates the Li Kingdom and Kenard Empire but it's not real safe right now."

"I know but …you see I…I …ah… I have family…yea I have family out that way. They are too stubborn to leave the hills for the safety of the cities. I wanted to go see them and try to get them to come here to the capital."

Sakura was not sure he was buying her story. No one she talked to had asked her why she wanted to go to the border she had not given anyone time to ask.

She was relived that he seemed to believe every word she said.

"Well that makes sense. My family is from the mountains too. The prince himself had to give the order before they would leave." He chuckled.

"Well the people who live in the northern mountain range are a stubborn bunch." She laughed playing along.

"Yea they have to be to live through the winters in those mountains. Anyway like I was saying my group is heading out that way tonight. Would you like a ride?"

"That would be wonderful! Yes I would love that! Thank you so much!" she yelled.

More enthusiastically then was probably necessary.

"Well come on then little miss follow me." He said and started to walk to the end of the market road.

Sakura quickly followed.

"_This is great I'll be home in no time now. Wait till mama, papa, and Toya learn I escaped and found a way home all on my own. They won't be able to baby anymore now. Yukito won't be surprised he always believes in my abilities."_

While Sakura was lost in her own mind, the man had led her to a cart that was being packed up by three other men, apparently for the trip south.

"Hey guys this girl is looking for a ride to the Li/Kenard border I thought we might be able to help her out. What do think boss?" the young man said while giving Sakura a small shove forward.

An older rather unkempt men steeped forward and gave her a once over.

"What business would a girly like you be having in the Northern Mountain Range? Aint no place for travel these days and we aint going all the way to the mountains we be stopping just before them?"

"I have family who are still living there I want to go get them." Sakura tried to explain her made up situation to him.

But he just laughed at her.

"Don't be trying to lie to me little Miss. Most of them mountain villages have ether been evacuated or taken over by the Kenard army. If you got kin up there they've ether moved on, been captured, or are dead. So why do you really want to go so bad you trying to cross the boarder or something? Aint any safer in Kenard then round here despite what some people be thinking." The older man said.

"No really I am just going to look for some lost family members that all."

Sakura was in trouble now. If they thought she was a spy of something they'd take her back to the palace. Or worse if they found out who she really was…

"Fine don't tell me the truth. If you're so egger to go and get yourself killed by trying to cross some war zone, be my guest. We'll give you a ride, for the right price that is."

"I don't have any money." She said with her head down.

She had not even taken time to consider what to do if they had asked for travel fair.

"No money huh?" The boss said again while eyeing her up and down again.

"How bout that there ring on your hand it real?"

"This is my engagement ring sir there is no way I can give it up. I'm sorry."

"Engaged are ya? That's a palace uniform you got on, he in the army, off fighting somewhere?"

"Yes sir he is fighting in the war, unfortunately." She sweet dropped thinking about it.

"_Well it's not a lie. He is fighting in the war. He is just causing the whole thing too."_

"Well that's all right I aint gona ask a bride to be to give up her wedding ring. That be to high a price to pay. There be other ways you can pay me the price little Miss. The kind of thing only you women folk can do" the boss said while placing his arm around her shoulders, and leading her in the direction of the cart.

"You don't mean cooking or sewing or stuff like that do you? Because I am not very good when it comes to that sort of thing." She said honestly.

"No no not that sorta thing the other sorta thing. You know you _give _a little you _get_ a little."

"I don't think that sounds like a good deal." Sakura said after she slipped out from under his arm and began to slowly back away from the man.

She was stopped when she backed into the younger man whom had leaded her here.

He griped both her wrist from behind and pushed her back toward the cart they other two had finished packing and harnessing on to the horses.

"Don't worry sweetie its fine. It's as good as gold on these caravan routs. Why do you think merchants bring their wife's and daughters along all the time?"

This got a loud laugh out of the other two men who were standing on ether side of the boss as he lifted the back tarp that lead inside the cart.

"Come along now little missy. Me boys will stay out here and get us going on our way, whilst you and me get to know each other better in the back. We can both get some of what we want, win/win all around."

"I already said no!" Sakura yelled and tried to pull away from the younger man."

"You don't have to be frightened little miss the boss is really very nice. I heard he handles girls like you very gently."

"Speaking from experience I assume." She shot back.

He was not actually trying to reassure her about this. Talk about an oxymoron!

"She's got a mouth on her, this one boss. You sure you want to bring her along?"

"Yea it just be for a little while. Heck if I charge her by the day I might let all of ya have a turn."

They all hooted in approval.

"All right boss. Were taking the scenic route hah boys?"

They continued cheering while the youngest of the four started trying to push her into the cart. But Sakura was pushing back.

"_Dam it what is with strangers and me lately? Well if they think I'm giving up they have got another thing coming!" _

With all the might she could muster Sakura kicked a wooden stick that had been holding up the wooden back of the cart.

It crashed on top of the head of the man who had been holding her.

Without a moments pause caught it and pushed up on it before it could hit her too and slammed both the other two men in the chin sending them crashing to the ground, and with both feet jumped on the boss's chest and jumped off after he had hit the ground, leaving all four men in the dirt withering in pain.

"Jerks" she said as she stock out her tongue at them and turned away to run.

But before she could get anywhere, the younger man grabbed hold of her ankle causing her to fall to the ground with a hard thud.

"It seems the little missy is in need of some obedience training." The boss said.

The other two men held her arms while the boss startled her waist and began to rip open the front of her dress.

"No! Let me go!" Sakura yelled on the top of her lungs. "Somebody help me!"

Just then a rather large stone hit the boss in the head knocking him over.

"You need four guys to handle one girl? And you call yourselves men!"

"Who said that?" The boss yelled holding a hand to his bleeding head.

"Come on, how about letting me even the odds a little?" the voice said.

(Any one care to guess who's voice it was?:)

At the opening of the alleyway stood Prince Shaoran.

He had let Kero and Spinal go on ahead in their smaller forms, as two large flying cat monsters flying over the city could very likely cause a panic.

Besides that he needed to stop in the market to pick up a gift for one of his sisters wedding anniversary, or birthdays or some other event he didn't really know.

But they had gotten back so late that most the shops were all ready closing up for the night.

Just when he had given up and resolved to try again in the morning when all the shops would reopen he had heard a lot of noise coming from an alleyway nearby.

When he went over to investigate he was shocked to discover four men attacking a young woman.

He din not immediately recognize her, but he recognized the maid's uniform she was wearing as being the same uniform the servants in the palace wore.

Well he was not just going to walk away and allow some girl to be raped in the street of his city.

He began walking toward the men.

One was stupid and tried to get up and charge at him only to receive a quick hard punch to the face. Then a he hit his friend with several more quick punches to the chest, kicked the boss across the face and backed kicked the youngest of the group to get them away from the girl who was shacking on the ground holding her torn dress to her body.

Sakura sat up to see who had saved her.

She was unhappy to learn that she knew this young man all to well.

The other men crawled out of the ally withering in pain and groaning. Shaoran was then able to turn his attention back to the young maid.

"To think there are men like that in my city makes me sick. Hey are you alright miss did they jump you on your way home from work or something?"

He asked as he turned back to face the girl he thought was a maid, only to realize he not only recognized her but she was no maid.

For a moment their eyes met.

His held anger.

Hers held fear.

He was completely lost for words. As he tried to contemplate how on earth she could have possibly gotten out of her cell.

"How did you…didn't I lock …where did you… that uniform..."

He was red with anger as he walked over to her.

But when he got to within a few steps of her she was the one who finished closing the distance between them by jumping up and throwing her arms around his waist.

"I was scared." was all she said as she began to cry.

He suddenly felt a tightness in his chest at seeing the girl who had up to this point, had faced so much adversity with unwavering courage, be reduced to this by a ban of street thugs.

He was tempted to put his arms around her to comfort her but him being who he was and she being who she was, such and act would not be appropriate.

So he settled with leaving them at his side and spoke gently to her.

"It's alright I got rid of those men. They can't hurt you anymore."

He was unsure if he could do anything to comfort the girl, he her enemy, her kidnapper, and now her rescuer.

"I have to take you back now. It will be dark soon." He said while unwrapping her arms from around his waist.

For once she did not argue but simply nodded her head in compliance but she fell over in pain when she turned to leave with him.

He managed to grab hold of her to keep her from falling and noticed for the first time that there was blood on her dress. She was wounded.

"Hold still alright." He lowered her down to the ground so he could have a better look.

He had to push up the hem of her skirt to get a closer look at the cut which was above her knee and slanted up the side of her thigh.

"It's not that bad just a deep gash. You must have got it when those guys pulled you to the ground." He told her.

She nodded her head in agreement.

He was a little surprised she didn't cry or faint or something alone those lines. But then again she had proven before that she was stronger then she looked.

He tore a piece of cloth from his sleeve so he could dress the wound.

"Wait you had better let me do that." She said taking the cloth from him.

She only prayed that he did not notice that she was blushing with embarrassment.

"Apply pressure to it." He ordered

"I know what to do don't worry." She reassured him.

"Alright now that that's done lets get going." He said and turned his back to her. "Get on."

"But I'm too heavy to carry all the way back to the palace." She stammered still desperately trying to hide her red face.

"You're not all that heavy and you can't walk all that way your only make the wound worse. Now stop being so stubborn and let me help you." He demanded.

"Well certainly, because you have been so helpful since we first meet." She said stated in her now famous sarcastic tone. And reluctantly, climbed on his back

"Oh so we are back to this again." He said as he started the walk back to the palace. "And hear I thought we were making progress in our special relationship."

"Yea right." She scoffed at him while lowering her head to rest on his shoulder and reaping her arms around his neck for balance.

She didn't even notice that he was now the one blushing. But it was not from embarrassment.

**Back at the Royal Palace…**

"We're doomed, doomed!" Meilin said while holding her head.

"We have searched the city all day and can't seem to find a trace of Miss Sakura anywhere." Tomoyo said

"Well this is a dilemma. Lady Sakura is very crafty to have given us the slip like this and our dear prince will be back soon. And when he gets back and learns that she is gone…" Eriol said.

"We're doomed, domed!" Meilin repeated again.

The others were still out looking for the lost princess.

There had been rumors of a palace servant girl asking traders for a ride to the boarder it might be her.

They fanned out across the city but so far had no luck finding a trace of her.

The three of them were so preoccupied with panic that they never noticed someone coming up behind them.

"Well we have to decide what to do." Meilin said.

"Do about what?" The three of them flinched at the sound of the voice behind them.

They turned around to meet annoyed amber eyes.

"Hey guys lose something?" he motioned to Sakura who was still on his back.

"Hello nice to se you all again." she said nerved and embarrassed.

The three of them stared in shocked silence for a few seconds and did the only thing they could think of this get them out of this mess. Lie.

"Oh my god was she missing? How on earth did she escape from the palace?" Meilin said while holding her hands to her face in mock shock.

"Who was supposed to check on her again?" she pretended to ask the other two.

"Don't even bother Mai I already know what happened." He growled at her making her run behind Eriol.

Sakura could not keep herself from giggling at her.

"I came up with way better fake stories in the market place. As a liar she's pretty pathetic." Sakura said aloud angering Meilin.

"What was that you snobby Kenardian!"

This lead to another seen of Eriol carelessly holding on to Meilin's collar while she tried to lunge at Sakura her arms waving angrily all over the place.

"I really wish you would stop doing that." Shaoran told Sakura who was as usual indifferent to Meilin's threats.

"Well seeing is how all is well we best be going and find the others right Meilin?" Eriol said.

And like lighting he ran off toward the city to avoid Sharoan's wrath.

"I'm right behind you!" She replied and quickly went after him.

"You have to comeback sometime you know!" Shaoran yelled after them.

He gowned in annoyance.

To think those were the people he trusted his life to on a daily basis.

Only Tomoyo had remained she had notices Sakura had been hurt and was inquiring about her injury.

"I'm fine it's not bad." She replied. "What about your friend. I didn't hurt him to badly I hope." Sakura asked.

"His pride a little perhaps, but his head is fine." Tomoyo reassured her.

"Yea well Yamazaki is pretty hard headed after all." Shaoran said.

"You had better go and help them find the others I'll take care of her and I'll see you guy at dinner."

"Very well my prince." Tomoyo said while curtseying, more to tease him then out of respect or protocol. He had no use for such things among his closest friends.

He carried her inside and encored the curious looks he was getting from the guards and other servants as he made his way back up to his room where she was being held.

"Finally home sweet home." he said as he opened the door to his room.

He choose to ignore her mumbles of "Your home my prison."

When he got there he sat her down on a couch and left for a few moments only to return with a basin of hot water and clean bandages.

He placed them down on the floor next to her and began to remove the makeshift bandage from before so he could more clearly examine and clean the wound.

He peeled the cloth off slowly. Some of the blood had dried and it was pulling on her skin painfully and he knew she was holding back yelps of pain as parts of the wound were pulled open again as the dried blood and cloth was pulled away.

He dipped a rag into the hot water and pressed it to the wound to try and stop the bleeding

"Couldn't you just ask your friend with the healing touch to do that." She asked hating the sharp stinging of the wound.

Pulse there was the fact that a man, who was not her fiancé, was running his hands up and down her leg.

"Using her power drains a lot of energy we never ask her to use it unless it's a life or death situation. You got a bleeder here but it's not too serious."

Once the bleeding had slowed he dressed and wrapped the wound and disposed of the bloody water out the window.

Sakura was not sure what to do next. She had to say something to him.

"Tell me why." She pleated to him.

"Why what?" he asked her.

"Why are you doing this all of it?" was all she said.

He looked over at her direction.

He could not decide if he should answer her once and for all. But, could any good come out of her knowing the truth?

After his earlier encounter with Seiya Takon he had been considering in trying to open her eyes to his true nature. And he was beginning to feel that keeping her in the dark would do neither of them any good. She would just keep resisting him and he could not risk her trying to escape and getting hurt again.

He sighed loudly and went over and sat next to her so he could be eye level with her when he spoke.

She met his eyes and quietly waited for him to seek. He was obviously having a difficult time picking a place to start explaining everything.

"Aright you want to know what's going on. Fine but listen close I an only going to explain this one time." He told her.

She nodded in understanding

"Very well, now why did you kidnap me and what do you want from Seiya?"

"You are the leverage we needed to force the royal family of Kenard in to a trade for some other people, my people, who were captured and sold into slavery in your country when they tried to defend their home village from your invading army. They are the friends and family members of my warriors, my friends. And I swore to them that I would do everything in my power to reunite them. So we are trading them for you."

Sakura's eyes were wide with a shock expression on her face.

"You're lying. You must be. Two years ago when he asked me to marry him, Seiya promised me that he is going to end human slavery in the empire. He promised he would not take anymore civilian captives and that all the slaves in the empire would be freed. He is abolishing all slavery in our lands for me as a weeding present. Because he knows how much I hate it."

"Two years ago huh, and it never crossed your mind as to why it was taking so long to make the proclamation. I warn you now what ever promises he as made to you he most likely will not keep. Why can't you se that he is just using you!" He said while shaking her shoulders to emphasis his point.

Silence fell between them. Sakura didn't know what to believe. Could it be if he had kept his work to her before the invasion she might not be here right now? But he had always been so wonderful to her, showering her with gifts and promises and he had kept some of them just not all of them. She wanted so badly to believe in him. Li just couldn't be right.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that had happened but I don't believe what you say about him." She told him.

This did not seem to make him happy.

"You're to trusting for your own good. How could you have faith in that tyrant?" he asked sounding upset that she continued to doubt his word.

"I have asked you before; do not dishonor my prince in my presence. I believe in him .I know he will be a good king someday. He just needs my help to do it."

"Believe what you want. It's your choice. Poor as it might be."

"That's just what I intend to do."

She got up but stumbled a little from the pain in her leg.

'"I told you, you shouldn't walk on that yet!"

He reached over to help her but she gently pushed his had away.

"I'm fine. Have a good evening sir." She bid him good night and slowly limped over to the closet where her bed was.

"You haven't eaten yet." He called after her.

"I am not all that hungry." She called back and opened the door to go inside.

Then she turned back to face him again.

"By the way about earlier I just…I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

He was a little taken back by this and said the only thing that came to his mind.

"You're welcome."

She smiled back at him and closed the door behind her.

For a moment he stared at the door before turning to leave to go to dinner. The rest of the night his mind refused to leave thoughts of the girl behind the door or her very beautiful smile.

Woho! Alright after a very long time and many hours of typing and retyping Chapter 7 (which ended up being 21 pages long) is finally complete. Thank you all so much for your patience and support. Remember to review I love hearing from you guys. And reviews encourage me to write faster.

_**Next Chapter**_

_The Queen of the Li kingdom has something to say too Sakura about her little get away and that may not be all. Yelan makes her next appearance and is eager to get to know the little princess from the great empire of the west. She who is nicked named The Star of Hope by her people. And how could this end up causing even more trouble for Shaoran?_

_Next time on Star of Hope…**The Queen of the North and the Princess of the West.**_


	9. Queen of theNorth & Princess of the West

Disclaimer: Now we all know I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction if I owned CCS I would be off creating another season of it! So clearly I don't own CCS or any related characters.

Story format…

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Seen Change…**

Chapter 8

_**The Queen of the North and the Princess of the West**_

**Last Chapter …**

…she turned back to face him again.

"By the way about earlier I just um…" she paused for a moment before continuing.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

He was a little taken back by this as it had just come after their rather hearted argument. And so gave the only reply that came to his mind.

"You're welcome."

She smiled at him and closed the door behind her.

For a moment he stared at the door before turning to leave to go to dinner.

The rest of the night his mind refused to leave thoughts of the girl behind the door or her very beautiful smile.

**The next morning…**

Sakura learned that throwing a pillow at the window did not stop the sunlight from coming in and shining in her eyes.

She cursed the sun and it stupid sun shin-e-ness.

She had never been an early riser and waking up with sun glare in her eyes was not her idea of a good morning.

For the first time in her life she longed for when her brother would barge into her room in the morning and hit her with a pillow or throw cold well water on her to wake her up.

Then someone knocked on the door.

She herd the door open and someone shout "Hey are you awake yet?"

She groaned, when she recognized the voice.

It was because of that man and what he said to her last night that she had hardly gotten any sleep at all.

Her mind had refused to rest and now he had the nerve to come in and wake her up when she was trying to get back to what little sleep she had!

She looked out from under the blanket she was trying to hide from the sun under.

"Are you people always up this early?" She asked not even trying to hide her agitation.

"It's a part of life around here so if you want to be fed today don't complain. You're not my only responsibility you know. I can't wait around for you all morning."

He handed her a basket of fresh bread and jam. She thanked him and took it from him gratefully. She had regretted not eating anything last night and was very hungry.

There was another knock at the door and the young seer maiden walked in.

"Good morning Lady Sakura, Prince Syaoran." said Tomoyo with a bright smile on her face.

"I hope you two are getting along better today."

"Good morning Miss Tomoyo I was not expecting to see you again so soon."

Sakura was surprised by the young woman's unexpected appearance.

Still she had always seemed like the kindest of the group, aside from the shooting of her brother. But Sakura had truly enjoyed her company during the journey to the city.

"I don't doubt that" Tomoyo replied. "I am here to fulfill a promise of a long awaited bath."

"Finally! Thank the heavens." Sakura said and ran over to Tomoyo.

"Please say we are going now. I have felt so filthy for days"

It had been almost five days since she had bathed by this point and the idea of a nice hot bath was music to her ears.

"Yes unless there are any objections." She said while looking over to Syaoran.

"It's fine with me. Just make sure she cleans out the wound on her leg and that it is properly bandaged afterward." He ordered and then left the room.

"My, my, he is awfully concerned with your well being isn't he?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"That man care about my well being? I highly doubt that."

"I am sorry you feel that way Lady Sakura, you kind of look cute together."

"You must be mad!" Sakura yelled

"I am only teasing." Tomoyo giggled.

But the mischievous look in her eye told Sakura otherwise.

"Well let's get going." Sakura said and ran over to the door.

She was desperate for that bath as well as a change of conversation topics.

"Go? Go where?" Tomoyo asked

"To the bath house, you said…"

"Oh yes" Tomoyo cut her off.

"Well you see the prince has been a little dubious about allowing you to go out to use any of the group baths like the ones we use. He has trusted me with you, so I decided it is best to run your bath in his privet bathroom. I'm sure you understand. You do have a history of spontaneous escape attempts."

"Surely you would not hold such a thing against me Miss Tomoyo." Sakura said in a teasing tone.

Tomoyo walked over to a door Sakura had not really noticed before and opened it to reveal a rather spacious bathroom.

"That's his bathroom I thought it was a storage room or a closet." Sakura said rather flabbergasted.

"No I am afraid you are currently occupying his only closet."

The room looked like a small hot spring. The edge of the pool was surrounded with round stones for a more natural look. The hot water came out of a bamboo reed that had been cut in half and perched high on the wall made of the same round stones to create a mock waterfall and was currently filling the pool with hot water.

"The royal palace was built over some natural hot springs. All the bathes have hot running water like this one. It is truly amazing." Tomoyo said enthusiastically.

"This room seems rather feminine does it not?"

"I am not really surprised. This room once belonged to one of his sisters. But when she got married she decided she needed a larger room, namely his, and kicked him out of his old room. I guess he has gotten used to it over the years."

"I must remember to bring this up next time I see him." Sakura said.

She was already imagining how she could torment him with the story. Years of going at it with her own brother made using silly stories against a person almost second nature to her.

"Please enjoy your bath Lady Sakura. I will be back shortly with a change of clothing for you." Tomoyo said closing the door behind her.

Sakura stared at the door for a moment sighed and began to undress.

**Later…**

Syaoran was on his way back to his room after his morning training session with Eriol. They have only been back to the Imperial city for three days and he was already getting restless.

Ever since the war had begun and he had formed his team the group had spent very little time it the city.

Most of the time they were out on missions, would return for a day's rest and be out again with new marching orders from the war council.

They have been keeping to this vigorous pace for more then a year.

But this time they had been ordered to remain.

Besides the fact that they had their special guest who needed to be guarded, the Queen had felt that they all needed to rest in order to recharge a little.

He did not like the idea of sitting around while Li Kingdom soldiers were out fighting and dieing in the fields but Eriol and Tomoyo had also felt that the group needed decent food and beds for a while and some time to enjoy the last days of summer before the snows came.

Tired and unhappy warriors did not make good fighters so he had to concede and relived them all of their duty until further notice.

He knew they would most likely be here as long as the Kenard princess was their prisoner.

Still he was pleased when he went down to the training grounds for his morning practice and found them all there waiting for him.

It meant they could at least use the free time to hone their skills and teamwork and even squeeze in a little fun in between.

But it had not been a very productive morning. His mind kept wondering so he cut the morning session short, much to everyone else's delight.

(Anyone care to guess what or who was on his mind?)

Luckily for him Tomoyo had volunteered to keep watch on the Kenardian princess today so he was off the hook. She had apparently noticed that the two of them could not really spend long stretches of time in each others company.

His mother had sent word for him to meet with her after he was done with his practice but he had decided it would be better to clean up before going to see her.

It was a pity Tomoyo did not tell him that Princess Sakura would be using _his_ bath today. So he got quite a shock when he accidentally walked in on her.

A young angle smiling in satisfaction as the warm water enveloped her body.

Sakura did not notice when he came in, she had been too busy delighting in finally getting to wash off all the dirt and grim from the last couple of days.

Her hair and skin were finally able to regain their shine.

Although the warm water did sting the wound on her leg a little it was a small price to pay.

She had been cleaning the last of the dirt from her hair with the falling water when she turned to see the Li prince openly staring at her as if he was in sock to see her standing in his bath.

Nether one reacted for a long moment.

When Tomoyo had said she was taking her to the bathes he had assumed she meant the one the girls all shared not his privet bath. Now he had just been caught openly staring at the girl or rather the woman before him and he had no clue of what to do now.

She however must have reacted on instinct.

In the next second she turned bright read and screamed bloody murder!

"Wait I wasn't peeping I swear!" Syaoran said backing up a bit.

"_Great now she'll go back and tell the warmonger I'm some kind of shameless dog"_

Eriol must have heard her scream because seconds later he came running into the room just in time to see a wood bath bucket collide with his princes' head.

The princess was yelling at him to get out and throwing things at him to make sure he got her point.

"Whispering sweet nothings to each other once again I see." Eriol said with a smirk.

Syaoran scowled at him.

"Why don't you try helping me out with some damage control instead of standing there while I get pummeled?"

"I am very sorry my dear prince but such action could only serve to invoke the lady's wrath which is currently set on you to turn upon me. Sadly for my own sake you are on your own." Eriol said while bowing at the hip.

"Cowered"

Giving up, Syaoran got off the floor and slowly started to approach the Kenardian princess in order to calm her down.

"You stay back! You pervert." she yelled while trying to use her arms to cover herself up.

She was surprised when a towel was flopped onto her head.

"Stupid I have already told you I am not that kind of a guy. So stop caterwauling, cover up, and get out of there."

She wrapped the long towel around herself and quickly got out of the water.

She was beside herself with anger over what he had just done on top of ruining her nice warm bath.

He grabbed a green robe that had been hung up near the door and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"There, happy now?" he asked.

"No I am not. This does not make up for you peeping on my while I was bathing!"

"I was not peeping. I am a crowned prince and a gentleman for goodness sake. I don't do that kind of thing, period, understand?"

"Actions speak louder then words. Or open jaws for that matter." She said angrily.

"Fine don't believe me, I don't really care what you think ether way. Besides you hardly have anything worth peeping at."

Not surprisingly that comment earned him a strait slap across the face.

"You are the most horrible person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!" she yelled "Have you meet you fiancé yet?"

She slapped him again and stormed off to her closet and slammed the door behind her.

"Very smooth, you're a real prince charming." Eriol said with a mocking voice.

"Be silent!" Syaoran growled back at him and rubbed the red marks she had left on his face.

"If you ask me it serves you right for saying such a thing."

They turned to see Tomoyo standing in the doorway with an armful of fresh clothing and a glowering expression on her face.

"You should know better then to enter a bathing area without first knocking when you are sharing quarters with a woman." She said as she stalked by him to Sakura's closet, where she entered after knocking louder then necessary to prove her point.

"Women!" Syaoran growled as he left the room in a rage.

"Not a word." he told Eriol as he staled past him.

And Eriol's cheerful humming as they walked did not help ease his inflamed temper.

Back to the Girls…

"That man is insufferable!" Sakura yelled while Tomoyo helped her dress and re-bandaged her wounded leg.

"Lady Sakura please try to not be too upset. Yes it is true that men can be insufferable imbeciles. Sadly I have come to realize that all men are like that. It is simply something we woman must learn to live with, else our species would die out."

Tomoyo's new dress was a light blew dress trimmed with a royal blue bodice. It dropped slightly off her shoulders and ended in long bell shaped sleeves that covered her hand up to her knuckles. The skirt ended above her ankles. And matching slippers finished off the outfit.

They continued talking about the woes of men and boys while Tomoyo fixed up Sakura's long hair.

"I have to ask Lady Sakura I have heard in passing that you had short hair why did you decide to allow it to grow out?"

"Well ever since my engagement my free time has become much more limited. I constantly travel from my home to the King's castle and back again. I help my parents with their work and must go wherever they send me. I could not find the time to keep visiting by hair dresser. Besides that Seiya told me he likes it better longer anyway. He said its more princes like."

"Do you always feel the need to yield to his will like that?" She asked.

"I…I don't, I just… well I…"

Sakura was unable to come up with a reply. She had never really stopped to notice before just how many of her decisions were being made for her over the last year.

Seeing that she was becoming uncomfortable Tomoyo politely changed the subject.

"Well if you don't mind Lady Sakura I have a request of you."

"What is it that you need from me?"

She looked at the Tomoyo and the starry-eyed expression on her face.

"If you recall back in the mountains I mentioned I sewed as a hobby. Well I would really love if you would model some of my dresses for me. Please say yes. It would be a blessing to finally see some of my dresses on human beings."

"I wouldn't mind at all. You have been very kind to me since the beginning of all this. It's the very least I can do to repay your kindness. But will it be all right with Mr. high and mighty?" she asked

"Do not worry about the prince he owes me for offering up my coven's services to his blade. He won't dare deny me."

"About your coven, where did you all come from? Are you all from the same city somewhere? Are you all nobles or traders, or something along those lines?"

Sakura noticed that a very sad expression fell upon Tomoyo's face when the subject changed to home.

"No, we grew up as simple mountain people. I hold some command over the group because my mother was the head of our village. It has not been long since we left but our home is nothing but a distant memory now."

Sakura's felt a great sadness in Tomoyo's voice.

She instantly thought back to what Prince Li had told her last night. About friends and family of his warriors being killed or captured while defending their home. She had not thought he meant these worriers. After all he could have been referring to anyone in the royal army.

Her mind flashed back to the gossip that had circulated during the early days of the Li Kingdom invasion campaign.

Some information that she had long brushed aside as not important flooded her mind. It was about one of the first of the border villages in the mountains that had been marked for destruction during the initial invasion. King Takon had marked a trade village of magic users for elimination because he did not want the spell casters to be able to lend aid to the Li army.

They had been defeated but not without horrible losses on both sides. It was among the first and one of the bloodiest battles of the campaign, Lunarea village.

Sakura wondered if this girl and her friends had been among the survivors.

It would explain their ability to use magic. That was a rare ability anywhere and yet Prince Li had somehow managed to gather together a rather large group of them under his command.

If that were the case it would answer a lot of questions about why all this was happing and why it seemed so important to the Li prince.

"I am sorry to hear that." Sakura finally said.

"Well if it helps I am really looking forward to trying on some of your dresses on. When can we start?"

"That's wonderful." Tomoyo said while giving her a hug.

"Maybe I can have some ready by tomorrow. This will be so much fun! I am going to start to work on them right now."

She ran out of the room stopping only to say farewell as she ran out the door, locking it behind her.

Sakura was sad to see her go, now she was all alone again.

**Elsewhere in the palace…**

In his anger Syaoran had nearly forgotten about his mother asking to see him.

He hurried past the throne room. This time of the day she would likely be in her privet study just beyond it.

He knocked before entering.

She was there looking over some maps trying to plot the best spots for the royal legions to try to bunker down for the quickly approaching winter.

Anyone who was in the northern mountain range and did not have adequate shelter and supplies by the time the snows begin to fall might not survive the winter.

She was worried because there were many signs that were hinting at the possibility that the snows might be coming early this year.

An early snow is a situation that could prove to be a disaster if it comes to pass. Especially if the Kenard princess is still in their custody when the time comes.

"There you are I have been waiting for you all morning." She said when she looked up to greet him.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting mother."

"Well it can't be helped. Your father also had a terrible since of timing and you are his son after all."

He smiled at her complement.

"It's really not all that important. I wanted to speak to you about yesterday's mishap with the Kenard princess."

"I take full responsibility for that mother. Please do not blame any of the others." He said

"I am not blaming them dear; she is clearly the source of the problem. A problem I hope to rectify before anything else happens." She told him

"What do you plan to do?" he asked

"I am not sure yet. I will decide by later tonight. And I will tell her of my decision myself. So if it is not too much trouble for you I would like you to bring her down to the dining hall this evening for dinner."

"You want her to have dinner with us."

"I want another chance to meet the young woman, under slightly less tense circumstances if possible. I want another chance to speak to her, one on one this time. So come sunset bring her to me. And then I will decide what is to be done about her behavior."

**Later that evening…**

"_I don't have a good feeling about this." _ Sakura thought to herself as she finished fixing her hair with the help of a silver hand mirror and brush Tomoyo had lent to her.

She had an uneasy feeling ever since she found out that the Queen had requested that she join her for dinner.

Sakura felt nothing good could come of such a meeting. But she was not exactly in a position to refuse the offer.

Tomoyo had given her a simple but elegant green evening dress to wear. The was light green with long bell sleeves that came only half way down her arm and a dark green corset to give the dress a elegant look.

She wore her hare down with matching headband that tied on the side with long tails hanging down one side of her head.

There was a knock on her door.

"Are you ready, dinner will be served soon?"

"Yes I'm ready." She called back to the inpatient prince. That was his third time knocking in the last ten minuets.

She heard the door unlock and he came in.

"Come on." He said.

"Do not call on me as if I were a pet." She said as she walked to the door.

He took a moment to look her over.

He had to admit that despite the annoyed look she was giving him, she looked pretty cute.

He shock the stray thought out of his head.

Syaoran offered her his arm, which she took, and lead the way to a small dining hall that his mother often used to host special guest.

He walked slowly reminding himself that her leg was still injured. He could tell she was trying to hide the fact that it was still paining her.

So by the time they reached the dinning hall Queen Yelan had already taken her seat at the head of the table.

Yelan gestured for the two to be seated.

Yelan carefully looked over the girl as her son lead her over to the table and pulled out a seat for her. He sat her opposite of himself and to her own left side.

Sakura could feel the Queens stare boring into her and did not meet her eyes.

Yelan had wanted to know more about this girl. And she wanted another chance to examine her now that she had recovered from her long trip.

Her aura was unusually strong for someone who did not posses any kind of magical power.

Yelan examined her closely. The girls spirit and heart were transparent to her mind.

Her spirit seemed so different from the terrible darkness that radiated from the Kenard Royal family. It was pure and filled with so much hope.

The Queen could not sense any greed or strife in the young woman's heart only a true desire to help as many people as she could.

The princesses' reputation as a humanitarian was no facade to gain political power or support.

It seemed she really was everything her people believed she was. Their Star of Hope in a time of unrelenting darkness and despair.

Yelan also noticed her son kept looking back and forth between them wondering if one of them was going to say anything to the other but not daring to break the silence himself.

They were more then half way through the meal before the Queen at last spoke.

"Tell me Princess how did you like the city on your outing yesterday?"

Sakura groaned inwardly.

By outing she was referring to her escape from the palace.

Sakura decided it best to be as aloof as possible until she understood just what the Queen's true intensions were.

"Your city is as beautiful as the stories say your majesty, but surprisingly hard to get out of once one is inside."

"Is that so? I am sorry you did not enjoy yourself more. By the way I was told this belonged to you"

Sakura was surprised when the queen pulled out her tiara. She had not forgotten Syaoran had taken it but she had not had a chance to ask him what he had done with it.

"Yes it does and I would really like it back if you please." She said reaching for it and glaring angrily at Syaoran who looked relaxed under her evil gaze.

"May I ask where you got this? The craftsmanship is exquisite. But it does not seem to have been made recently." Queen Yelan asked.

"It is a family heirloom. My grandmother gave it to me before she died. It's very important to me." Sakura said while taking her most prized position from the older woman.

"It once belonged to my great grandmother from a few generations back. She married into the Kinomoto family about a hundred years ago." Sakura explained trying to be as polite as possible with our reviling to mush information about her family lineage.

"Oh how nice." Yelan said while handing it back to her.

"Tell me what family your great grandmother heralded from?" she asked as if she already knew and Sakura had a feeling she did.

She had fallen right into the Queens trap as she probed for the information she wanted from the younger girl.

"She was the only daughter of the Tsubasa clan that generation."

"Wait a minuet." Syaoran jumped in.

"Wasn't the Tsubasa clan the name of the former royal family of Kennard?"

"Yes Syaoran, and mind your manners. Sakura's ancestor was the sister of one of the old Kenard Kings. This means of course that this young woman is a lineal descendent of the former royal clan of Kenard. Technically when the main branch was wiped out during the revolution one of the lower houses should have inherited the throne but the Takons rose to power during the chaos of the revolution after the last Kings sudden and rather mysterious death." Yelan explained.

There had been a lot of speculation by members of the world council that the Takons had had a hand in the last king's death, as well as the sudden deaths of many important government officials and army officers, along with a long series of possible successors and competitors to the Kenard crown.

The whispers of murder, betrayal, and treachery were all too common.

With the government in shambled it was not long before the country fell in to disarray and a civil war broke out.

The Li clan had once been close to the Tsubasa royal family before war so Yelan knew all about the various branch families of Kenard.

Most had been wiped out during the revolution.

The Kinomoto were one of the only surviving branch families.

The tiara had been proof that her suspicions about Sakura had been right and gave her further insight into Prince Seiya's motives and why he so badly needed this girl.

"You mean to say that Takon is marring you to help him legitimize his clam on the throne and you are letting him!" Syaoran shouted at her.

"What I do or don't do or who I marry or don't marry and why is not your concern its mine. Why do you care anyway?" Sakura shouted back.

"You are even more stupid then I thought it's as clear as day that he is just using you and you seem to be the only one who doesn't care."

"I am doing what is right for my family and the Kenard people. I'll have a lot more power to aid them. And Seiya wants to change things for the better you just wait and see." She said in a calmer voice.

"Fine, feel free to marry a miserable tyrant and ruin your life just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Well you're just a…"

"That's enough children." Yelan stepped in before the argument could escalate.

"You two can argue politics and political marriages all you want on your own time. Not at my table."

They both took the hint and sat back down. They had both been leaning over the table to yell at each other.

She signaled the servants to come in and they started to clear the plates and prepare to serve desert.

"Now that that last bit information has been confirmed. I must address one more problem with you this evening young lady." Yelan said

"I must first admit you are a very resourceful young woman and far more courageous then I originally took you for. That being said your behavior since you have been our captive has been more troublesome then I imagined it would be. I understand your frustration with your current situation. But you must understand we can not risk you trying to escape and possibly being hurt again. So I must insist you not try any more stunts like you did yesterday."

"I will not promise you that" Sakura said bluntly.

"I thought you might say that. A great pity really, I was hoping to propose a compromise with you." Yelan said coyly.

"What kind of compromise?" Sakura asked.

"Well I feel it would be unfair to simply leave you locked away in my son's closet everyday; particularly since we are not sure just how long your 'visit' with us will be. So if you agree not to try to escape again and cooperate more with us, I will allow you some freedom to move around the palace and have access to a few select places."

Syaoran jumped up before Sakura had a chance to reply.

"Mother you can't be serious. She'll try to run away again. And what if somebody finds out who she is? It is way too risky to just let her roam around free and unescorted."

"I did not say she would be unescorted."

The queen rang a small bell that was sitting next to her.

"Hey, hey, ho! Did you ring?"

A small yellow plush toy with wings flew in from another room and landed on the queen's open palm.

"Tell me you're joking." Syaoran said while hitting his hand to his forehead.

"Not at all. Princess Sakura this is Keroberos. He will be your escort during your free time. He will stay with you during the day to watch over you, keep you from trying to run away again, as well as keep you out of trouble and out of places you shouldn't be." Yelan explained.

"More like getting her into even more, he can't even keep himself out of trouble." Syaoran complained while dozens of Kero related incidents came to memory.

"Your just jealous kid because I get to spend all day playing with the really cute and nice lady and you don't." Kero said while sticking his tongue out at him.

"Oh believe me you two can have each other. I couldn't care less."

"Um pardon me." Sakura said.

Their arguing had almost made them forget she was even there.

"I'm sorry but who or what is that strange toy."

"I'm no toy!" He said flying over to look her in the face.

"I am Keroberos garden beast of the seal, Kero for short."

"What seal?" She asked.

"That's a secret. But the point is I am a guardian with no one to guard right now. So when Queen Li asked me if I would like to be your guardian while you were here I thought it might be fun. Way more fun then working with the kid over there he is way too serious. I bet you'll be lots more fun to be around. What do you say girly want to be friends?"

"Well I don't really know…"

"Think before you reply princess. With some luck your stay with us won't be a long one. This deal would make things a lot easer on you until your prince comes for you." Yelan said.

Sakura looked hard upon the queen trying to figure out what her game was.

"I suppose your suggestion does sound reasonable." Sakura finally replied.

"Very well I agree. I will allow Keroberos to be my guard and I will not try to escape again. Anything is better then being locked away all day in that cramped closet for who knows how long."

The Queen smiled at her.

"We have an accord then." She said while shaking the girl's hand.

"Why do I have the feeling this will end up as causing me even more trouble." Syaoran said out loud to himself.

"I thought you would be happy my son. Now you and your friends can enjoy your free time with out the burden of having to guard the princess."

"Whatever. I'll still be the one who has to keep them both out of trouble and clean up after their messes."

His mother smiled at him but said nothing as desert was brought in.

Kero sat on Sakura's shoulder getting to know her and her scent.

Soon they would all be off to bed and by morning the Northern Queen and the Western Princess's new arrangement would be put to the test.

Syaoran could feel the migraine coming on already.

Alright another chapter down. 23 long pages and serious writer's block could not stop this story. No way. Remember to read and review. Nothing helps me get going like great reviews

_**Next Chapter**_

_War, Murder, Marriage, Kidnapping, Appeasement, Money, Power, Control Good and Evil, playing politics is a dangerous game. Politics is a game that has taken control of Sakura's life. But if she doesn't watch her step it may have a hand in ending it. As the young princess is about to go from up to her neck to way over her head. _

_Next time on __Star of Hope__…__**Politics: A Mean and Deadly Game.**_


	10. War, Politics, and the Devil’s Hand

Disclaimer: Now we all know I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction if I owned CCS I would be off creating another season of it

Disclaimer: CCS and all related characters are the creation and property of CLAMP. We only borrowed characters to create fan fiction with.

Story format…

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Seen Change…**

Chapter 9

_**War, Politics, and the Devil's Hand**_

**Last Chapter…**

Kero sat on Sakura's shoulder getting to know her and her scent.

Soon they would all be off to bed and by morning the Northern Queen's and the Western Princess's new arrangement would be put to the test.

Syaoran could feel the migraine coming on already.

**A few days later in the royal garden…**

Syaoran sat in the training yard in the garden atop a tall tree polishing his sword.

An unusually cold breeze blew trough his ever messy hair.

The rag moved up and down the blade faster and faster as his mind raced in ever growing impatience.

What was the source of his agitation one might ask? More like whom. A yellow stuffed toy and the princess that it's been attached to would be good candidates to start looking at.

But the problem was the pair was not causing any problems at all. And that is what was annoying him the most.

After his mother struck her deal with the princess he had prepared himself for the worst case scenario.

He mentally prepared himself to deal with every disaster they were sure to cause.

He had readied himself for everything, from another escape attempt, to suspicious servants who might get nosey about the identity of the unknown noble girl wondering the hall ways, and what did he get? Nothing!

And that was aggravating him.

For all his foreboding the pair was keeping a surprisingly low profile.

It helped that the princess's movements were still restricted.

She was only allowed into a few select places on the upper floors close to the wing his bedroom was in, and was still not allowed outside.

Tomoyo had also begun abducting the princess for hours at a time to use the poor girl as a living dress up doll. But she seemed glade for the company and Ceroberous and Tomoyo had also taken charge of bringing the princess her meals.

He had barely seen or heard a peep from the lady Sakura at all.

Syaoran knew he should be happy that he was free of the burden of having to babysit the princess so why on earth was the whole thing bothering him so much?

He switched to his sharpening stone as his mind continued to wonder.

He wondered what the princess was up to now.

When she was not with Tomoyo or gossiping with one of the other girls who apparently had also become taken with her cheerful but down to earth personality, she liked to spend her time haunting the palace libraries and reading rooms.

In particular there was a small parlor on the second floor of the library that she basically confiscated for her own privet use.

She spent hours at a time in there reading all kinds of books or playing games with Ceroberous or "Kero" as she called him since he has become her constant companion.

Eriol had thought it odd that Kero had taken such a liking to her. In the absence of his true master he had never really bonded with anyone before this.

Kero usually just made a nuisance of himself and transformed to his true form so he could terrorize the kitchen staff in order to steal the fresh made sweets as they ran off screaming about monsters.

"_It was no wonder this place can't keep a cook all that long."_

He figured Ceroberous just liked her because she was pretty much the only person who had the time to bother with the little pest, except for Spinel-sun.

But since the war began Spinel-Sun was usually away playing messenger pigeon between his mother and "The Source" leaving his yellow partner in crime without anyone to keep him in check.

He hated that plush toy, but Princess Sakura cued and cuddled him as if he were a puppy or something. Lousy little pest!

"_That's it, I can't take this. I can't concentrate!"_

He pocketed his shaping stone and jumped down from his perch in the tree.

He had an important World Counsel meeting this afternoon and needed to prepare.

"Prince Syaoran look out!"

"AH" He ducked just in time to avoid a string of arrows, knifes, and other projectiles from imbedding themselves within his body.

"Prince Syaoran, are you all right?" Chiharu came running over to where he had fallen on to his back.

She dropped her spear and knelt down next to him and began to check him for injuries. As a side note he recently learned her weapon was not a spear as he had always thought but that it was actually an eastern styled weapon called a _Naginata_.

"I'm fine don't worry." he said and shoed her hands away.

"Syaoran what were you doing? You walked right in front of our practice targets." Meilin yelled at him.

"You know you really should keep your head out of the clouds when there are deadly objects flying around." Ryou said while giving him a hand up.

"Thanks for the advice." He said clearly annoyed by the warrior.

Ryou was the more sarcastic of the twin brothers.

"Alright everyone I think this is our signal to pack it in, it's almost midday anyway." Eriol said taking everyone's attention off their flustered leader.

**Later back at the palace…**

"Well that was a marvelous performance of someone with no sense. What ever will you do for an encore?" Eriol teased while clapping his hands.

Syaoran growled at himself as they walked back to his privet study to retrieve some notes for the alliance's council meeting. He was running late for a meeting with several of their kingdom's allies.

"I hate to say this but he is sort of right Syaoran." Yugi said as he walked along with them.

"Lately you have seemed really distracted and that is just not like you. You're the type that always has his head on strait, but today you almost got it taken off. What's been on your mind?"

"It's nothing for you two to worry about. I've just been a little unfocused lately that's all."

"Oh really and what precisely has you so preoccupied?" Eriol mused.

Syaoran was about to rebuff the comment when the very thing that had been preoccupying his thoughts walked around the corner.

Princess Sakura was wearing a simple day dress. It was a long dark rose colored dress the fit around her curves in an easy and loose fashion.

It was clearly designed (by Tomoyo no doubt) for her to spend another lazy day in the library.

In fact she was flipping through a book while she walked, with Kero sitting on her shoulder.

She jumped back into surprise when she nearly knocked into the three of them as she rounded the corner, but she greeted them in a casual but cautious kind of way.

They were still her kidnappers after all.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. You are all well I trust." She said polity.

"Why yes my lady, we are well. Thank you for asking. And how are you this fine afternoon?" Eriol answer with a formal bow.

"And where are you going." Syaoran asked with his arms crossed.

"There is no reason to sound so suspicious your highness." She replied. "Kero and I will be spending the afternoon in the library's upstairs parlor. I want to finish some of the books I have been reading."

"Have you had anything to eat yet? Eriol and I were heading to the kitchens after this, we can get you something if you like princess." Yugi offered, always the gentlemen around women.

"Don't call her that someone might hear you." Syaoran told him.

"Sorry." Yugi apologized to them both.

"No not at all. Please don't worry about it." Sakura told him.

"Some people are just paranoid" she shot Syaoran a dark look.

"You know I once heard a tale of a man whose paranoia was so bad he was said to have developed every kind of phobia known to mankind.

"Ahh"

Yamazaki's sudden appearance caused everybody to jump back in surprise.

"Where does he always come from?" Sakura asked, as she held a hand over her heart. "That is one of the world's great mysteries." Eriol said

"Speaking of mysteries did you guys ever hear…"

"Not now Yamazaki. Why are you here?" Syaoran asked.

"Well to be honest one of your sisters asked me to come and remind you that you are expected in the war room in half an hour."

Syaoran knew that of course but he thanked Yamazaki none the less. He was one of his oldest and dearest friends after all.

Sakura interrupted.

"I can see you're all busy. Please don't allow me to continue distracting you, good day to you gentlemen." Sakura said and continued down the hall on her way to the library.

Everyone went their separate ways as Syaoran and Eriol stopped off in his study to pick up some paperwork for the war council.

Eriol watched while Syaoran roamed about looking for what he needed.

"Damn it. I knew it. She cleaned up in hear too." He yelled

"Who cleaned up what? You don't mean to say you have the princess cleaning your study for you?" Eriol inquired.

"I don't _have_ her doing anything. She said she gets "bored" and just takes it upon herself to do stuff." He explained.

"Just yesterday I walked into my room only to find all my stuff moved around and out of place. She left me a note saying she had cleaned up and dusted for me since I don't allow the servants in my room so they won't realize I'm keeping a girl in my closet. So she moved and rearranged all my stuff, alphabetized my books and scrolls so I can't find anything and rearranged my wardrobe according to color. Which by the way she says is in need of an update." Syaoran explained.

"Ah now I see, and apparently she struck here as well. That explains where she was coming from when we saw her in the hall before." Eriol said.

"She is doing this on purpose you know, to get on my nerves. She must think she is being absolutely brilliant. Pretending to be nice while knowing she is driving me up the wall in the process." Syaoran said after he finally finished gathering what he needed.

"Oh that evil fiend of a princess, how dare she organize your stuff. Why it's clearly part of some evil plot to destroy you with color coordination and alphabetization. It's practically an act of terrorism." Eriol sarcastically stated.

"Well look on the bright side you can always use yelling at her for this as an excuse to go see her." Eriol said

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Well you remember when I first meet Tomoyo after she arrived in the capital and she and the others were recuperating from the attack on their village? I remember I couldn't get her out of my mind. It would drive me crazy when I couldn't see her so I would always make up all kinds of crazy excuses so I could go and visit with her." Eriol explained

"What does that have to with anything?" Syaoran asked

"You have been distracted lately because you're upset about not being able to see much of Lady Sakura right? So you can use this as an excuse to go and see her after the meeting but try not to spend the whole time arguing ok."

"I am not distracted because I want to see her I just have a lot to think about. I'm trying to fight a war here."

"Well if you say so. You are my best friend Syaoran so as a friend please take my advice and don't fall for the one girl you can't have."

That said Eriol left.

Syaoran just scowled at his back as he left the room and stomped of to the meeting, all the while denying Eriol's accusations in his head.

**Later that afternoon in The War Room of the palace…**

Prince Syaoran sat next to his mother in the war room.

Around the large round table that occupied the center of the room sat what had become known as the World Council.

They were the Li kingdom's allies and the rulers of the other kingdoms that dotted the continent. Many of whom like the Li kingdom, were currently under siege from the Kenard Empire. Some of the other kingdoms had already been overrun.

Some of the surviving rulers or their relatives were now heading resistance movements in their subjugated lands.

This would be the last allied meeting before the snows came to the northern mountain range and the mountains that surrounded two thirds of the Li Kingdom became too treacherous for travel.

Then the roads would be impassible and anyone not on the side they wanted to be on would be stuck until spring.

"This is unimaginable" said an older King who once ruled over a small southern country that was one of the first to fall to the empire.

"The Kenard have taken over more then 60 of the continent. Is there no end to this?"

"We must not lose hope. The remaining 40 can still fight back." Yelan said.

"Also the resistance movements in the subjugated territories are making them difficult to fully control and maintain, which works to our advantage because they have to stretch their forces to deal with the rebel factions to sustain control over the occupied territories."

"You may be right about that but the fact remains that even with that problem their armies are having no problem continuing their march across the continent." Said another Queen.

"Even the Li Kingdom with its vast resources is currently in a stalemate with the Empire's armies. The fact is, if not for the natural barriers that stand between your country and theirs they may have already overrun even you Queen Yelan." Another ruler said.

"Our forces have been able to hold back the empire because of their determination and skill not just because of the Northern Mountain range." Yelan told them.

"Still they outnumber all of our forces. Everyday the situation looks more and more hopeless." One member said

"We must not lose our resolve if we do all will be lost." said another member.

"And what of the Kenardians themselves? Those barbarians continue to look the other way while those around them suffer."

"You really can't expect much from a people who are themselves oppressed by their own government. They are just ordinary people. They fear for their own lives and families. People lose their need for humanity and charity when their own survival is an everyday struggle."

"It's human nature."

"That's enough we are arguing in circles." Yelan intervened.

"For now all we can do is continue our efforts to hold back the empire's army's from advancing any further until we can come up with a strategy to defeat them."

"The only way they would recall their forces from any of the fronts would be if we could launch an attack on the Kenard homeland."

"But most of our forces have their hands full just holding off their attacks. Even combined we just don't have the man power to launch a counter offensive at least not a successful one."

"It could be possible if the nations that are still neutral would join in the battle."

"But they are too afraid of inviting the wrath of the empire to their own door steps."

"Most of us are guilty of the same action and our failure to act when other lands were threatened has cost many a free kingdom as well as the lives of the soldiers who tried to defend them."

"The neutral nations must know they are only delaying the inevitable once the Tolken's are finished with one country they recruit or enlist new men and resources and move on to the next conquest."

"It's nothing but a game to them."

"We will continue to negotiate with the neutral nations and defend our keeps as best we can, for now it's all we can do." Yelan said.

"She is right" said a female member.

They all agreed.

"Queen Li may I have the floor?" a man in his late 40s stood up.

"Yes lord Asaka

"Lord Asaka was King of one of the near eastern territories of the continent.

Or rather had been but the Kenard empire had already conquered all of the near and most of the far eastern lands. King Asaka was one of the only rulers to survive the eastern campaigns.

All of his family had perished in the flames of war that consumed his country.

He now led the resistance movement in the east with the desire to one day resurrect his kingdom and avenge his family's deaths.

"My lady some of my sources from within the empire have herd whispers recently of a very interesting rumor."

"Rumor?" she asked

"Yes. Although they are trying to keep it quiet, the rumors say that your people have taken a member of the Kenard royal family prisoner."

This instantly got everyone's attention.

"Is this true?" asked one of them.

Syaoran could feel his teeth grinding as the group looked toward his mother for an answer.

"Yes" she said.

"Then it's true, you have the Kenard princess in your custody." Asaka said

"Why where we not made aware of this when we arrived yesterday?" one woman asked.

"This matter did not have anything to do with The Conceal. It concerned _only_ my kingdom."

"It concerns all of us. She is an enemy of _our_ states as well. Why was she not immediately brought before The Conceal in order to stand trial?"

"I agree bring her here at once." another demand.

"She is not here to stand trial." Syaoran said firmly.

This surprised them. The Li prince usually said very little during the allied meetings unless he was answering a question regarding the fighting in the mountains.

"What gives you the right to decide that?" Asaka angrily demanded.

"He didn't, I did" Queen Yelan said.

"Her capture was a strategic move on our part to force the royal family to agree to a prisoner exchange it has nothing to do with the war directly."

"You are wrong Queen Li. Anything to do with the royal family of Kenard has everything to do with this war. There is not even a point in having a trial; any member of the royal house of Kenard should be executed on the spot for the crimes of that accursed kingdom."

"That is not true." Syaoran steeped it.

"While it's undeniable that the Tolkens are guilty of many terrible war crimes and crimes against humanity, the Princess herself does not share in their guilt and has had nothing to do with their reign of terror."

"She has only been with the royal family for a little less then a year." acknowledged another member of The Conceal.

"And they are not even married yet."

"And her clan is renowned for their humanitarian work throughout The Empire, including in the occupied lands." said one woman.

"She is to be the bride of that barbarian that in of itself is a crime."

"I'm sorry lord Asaka but the matter is not up for debate. The young woman is under our kingdom's protective custody pending a prisoner exchange. That is all I will say on the matter. Yelan said

"However let it also be known that if any of you betray my trust and speak of this matter to anyone outside this room the Li Kingdom's promised war aid packets to you will be withdrawn."

There was a cold silence in the room that told the group acknowledged the Li Queen's threat and knew she was sincere about it.

It was the Li's wealth that was funding many a resistance movement in the other territories and no one could afford to lose their support or favor during this crucial period in the Kenard wars.

Manipulating your allies as well as your enemies was how the Li Kingdom played politics in this troubled age.

"One last word of warning my friends" She said

"Our intelligence is showing that the Kenard army appears to be holding their positions in the Northern Mountains. They are digging in for the upcoming winter and some legions are even being recalled. I urge you to be on your guard as the recalled legions may be sent to some of the other war fronts were your troops are fighting. Let us be prepared."

With that Yelan dismissed her comrades.

Their caravans home, which included their war aid packets and escorts, were waiting for them.

"Mother has the Empire's army really halted their advance already? The snows are not due for at least another mouth." Syaoran asked after they all left.

"I am afraid so my son and the news becomes worse then that. Because the reason they have stopped is because snow and ice have already begun to fall in the tallest peaks of the mountain range. It's the first sign; The Snows will soon be here."

"This early that's impossible! What about the Kenard princess?"

"We have heard nothing new from the Kenard Empire as of yet. If we don't hear from them before The Snows advance down the mountains and into the valleys then we will have no choice but to hold her until spring."

"It will be impossible for us to keep her identity a secret until spring. You saw the council's reaction she'll be lynched if someone in the palace finds out who she really is."

"Yes I am aware of the dangers of the situation and we are taking steps to prevent it."

"What kind of steps?"

"Well you sisters decided the best thing to do would be to spread gossip among the staff in order to quell their curiosity. And we well know once the rumor mill gets moving the word will spread from the kitchens to the garden and the laundry before the end of the week. Especially if its "juicy, as they say. The maids so love to gossip."

"That's true. What exactly are they telling them."

"That she is the daughter of a displaced noble family from and area in the mountains that is under siege, and that we offered to give her refuge for a while. The girls believe that spreading the news around will throw off any suspicion as to her real identity. In the event that we will have her hear longer then we originally planed we will just have to handle the situation as best we can."

"So I suppose I have to be the one to tell her that she is to be our guest a little longer then _originally planed_." He sighed.

"Yes. Oh and by the way I thought you'd might want to know that your sisters are also saying she was brought here because you were interested in courting her. They said it's to cover for the fact that she came back with you that first night. They said you wouldn't mind." She told him with a slight smile.

He did not respond to his mother's sarcasm but made sure to slam the door loudly on his way out.

**In the library's second level reading parlor…**

Sakura lay across one of the parlor lounge sofas near the fireplace as she read.

The hearths in the palace were all so well kept and even now were already stocked with wood in preparation for the cold northern winter that was coming.

It did not snow in the western regions where she lived so she had never seen snow herself.

But it looked beautiful in paintings of snowy landscapes she had seen.

But the thought of snow made her nostalgic for home because it brought her friend Yukio to mind and her brother and parents as well.

She hoped her brother's wound had healed and that he was alright and that her parents weren't too worried about her.

She whished so much that she was home with them now.

She also wondered what Saiya might be doing now.

Was he collecting her ransom?

What were his thoughts when he heard what had happened?

Did he miss her or worry for her? Was he planning her rescue even now?

As she dwelled on her thoughts she heard the door open.

"_That must be Kero"_

He had gone to the kitchens to get snacks for them. (Mostly for himself)

"Kero do you need help with anything?" she asked as she turned toward the door.

But when she turned around it was not Kero who was in the doorway.

Standing there was an older middle aged man with dark graying hair and an even darker expression.

"Good evening to you sir" Sakura said while closing the book she had been reading.

She stood up and bowed slightly

"Can I help you in anyway?" She asked.

Asaka spotted the young woman the moment he walked into the parlor.

She had been reading a book before she noticed him and them met him with a warm smile and polite bow.

She was dressed like a courtier, clean and well kept. Her mannerism and style of speech told him she was of noble blood, but her accent reviled that she was from the west.

Asaka had roamed the Li palace asking the servants if they had seen anyone usual in the recent weeks.

The only lead came in the form of some gossip about a mysterious noble woman who had arrived at the palace with the Li prince about two weeks ago.

They say she was a refugee who was staying as a guest of the royal family but no one knew what room she was staying in.

Some also said that they had heard the prince was courting her but they were rarely seen together.

No one seemed to know who she was or where she came from. That pulse the fact that she had arrived with the Li prince unexpectedly at about the same time as the Kenard princess' abduction…he knew it had to be her.

Now that he had finally located the girl, his feelings were confirmed. For the Kenard princess was known for having a very distinct trait, emerald green eyes.

It was rare trait outside the west and northwestern regions of the continent. And even then only 1 in 100 people had them.

By asking around the palace for someone whom matched her known description he had finally tracked her down to the library, where she was apparently known to spend a great deal of time.

"Whatever brings you to the library today sir? Usually I am the only one up here."

Sakura tried to start a conversation with the stranger but he did not seem to want to respond to her small talk.

He looked at her a moment and then his face seemed to contort with anger.

He walked the short distance across the parlor to where she was standing next to the lounge.

Suddenly he had her around the neck and slammed her back onto the couch.

Sakura caught the gleam of a dagger as the man pulled it out from behind him.

She could feel the cold side of the blade on her neck and was too frightened to even scream. He almost seemed to be enjoying the look of fear in her eyes.

He took hold of her left hand and tore her engagement ring off her finger. Asaka examined the expensive looking ring.

On the back the royal seal of Kenard was engraved. It served as the royal family's identification in all its provinces and it was proof beyond all doubt that this was the Kenard Princess.

He smiled as he finally spoke.

"Well this is fitting." He said as he raised his dagger.

"He had my loved ones executed. Lets she how he likes having his fiancé sent back to him in pieces."

Acting on instinct Sakura kneed him in the gut and elbowed him in the side at the same time.

He rolled over in pain and Sakura took the opportunity to run.

She quickly ran out the door closed it behind her and ran down the stairs to the library's first floor. She barely had time to duck behind one of the book cases. She herd him follow and knew he was somewhere in the library searching for her.

"Little girl, come on out. There is no escaping from this place. Stop hiding and accept your fate."

"_Oh God, he's going to kill me. Someone help me! Why is this happening? Who is he? Why is he after me?" _

She was crouching behind a stack with her knees hugged to her chest.

Hearing footsteps getting closer she ducked behind to the other side of the shelf she knew he was on the other side and as soon as he turned the next corner he would find her. She only had one chance. When she could tell he was on the opposite side of the book shelf about to round the corner she pushed the rows of books from two shelves on top of him and ran to another corner of the library.

She could hear his angry voice ranting in what she thought might have been an eastern accent as he shoved the heavy books away and got up to continue pursuing her in the direction she ran in.

She didn't know what to do next. He would see her if she tried to make it to the door and she did not know if she could outrun him or even if the door had been locked.

He was coming in her direction again and she had to think fast.

Dashing to a corner she started climbing a latter to the top of a stack of books that was against the wall.

As Asaka rounded the corner he was not looking up and did not see her.

He heard a sound like wood creaking and turned to see the giant cherry wood book case fall on top of him.

Sakura braced her back against the wall and used her feet to push on the book case to make it fall. The books scattered everywhere and he was stuck beneath the case.

Sakura took the chance to make for the door. It was jammed and she desperately pulled at the handle until finally it opened.

She ran out but ran into someone who grabbed her by the upper arms and stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing didn't anyone teach you not to run around in the hall ways when you were a kid." Syaoran said in a mocking voice.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." She said throwing her arms around his middle.

"Wha…wha…what are you doing?" he stammered and his cheeks turned bright red.

"There is a man in the library…I was reading…and Kero was getting snacks… and he was chasing me and he…he…" she was in tears and babbling but he got the idea, especially as loud crashing and cursing from the library began coming their way.

Sakura loudly gasped and clung closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and stepped a few paces back from the door.

It flew open to reveal King Asaka.

Syaoran knew he must be hurt because there was blood dripping down his face.

"What did you do to him?"

"I kind of pushed a book case on his head." She said trying to look innocent.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and dumbfounded expression.

Syaoran's attention then turned to the large dagger Asaka had in his hand.

"Mokoto Asaka, what the hell were you trying to do? You dare go around attacking women in my home?!"

Asaka stared hard at the young man. His rage seemed to double by seeing him so willing to protect the Kenard princess.

He did not bother to answer the prince, and again charged at the princess.

Syaoran pushed her out of the way and grabs on to Asaka's wrist as the dagger swings between them.

The twisted the man's arm and flung him on his back.

Asaka got back up and unsheathed the sword he had strapped to his waist.

"Your just looking for a fight aren't you?" Syaoran said.

He took off his beaded pendent and transformed it into his blade.

He took his sword stance and prepared to attack.

But Sakura grabbed onto his arm and stopped him before he could.

"Please stop, if you keep fighting like this someone is going to get hurt. I don't want that. Not for this. It's not worth it." Sakura said n a desperate voice.

"Are you crazy? You do realize he's trying to kill you don't you?" he yelled.

Before she could reply Asaka charged at them again. He jumped aside while holding on to her. He then turned to face their attacker.

Their swords met with a metallic clang.

Syaoran turned his sword so Asaka's would slice into the wall and be trapped in the hard marble.

But he soon released that had been a mistake because while both his hands were stuck holding down their swords Asaka still had the dagger in his other hand.

He had completely left himself open and Asaka had no intention of wasting the opportunity.

Asaka made to stab him with the dagger in his other hand he had no time to react to the on coming blow however Princess Sakura did.

She had jumped in beside him placing herself between them.

But this was no self sacrificing move; she was no fool after all. She used one of the books she had been reading to block the stab. It drove through the tomb and most of the dagger was sticking out the other end.

But she did succeed in blocking the blow.

She then used the book twist the weapon out of his hand and flung it across the floor.

Syaoran did not waist the opportunity.

He jammed the hilt of his sword into Asaka's gut and then grabbed the man's fist and twists the man's arm around and forced him to his knees. Then he grabbed him around his neck with his upper arm and the other hand behind his neck and held him in a chock hold.

Asaka soon passed out from the lack of air.

Syaoran let the man slump to the floor and then turned to the princess.

She slid back against the wall and was trembling on the floor.

They were both sweating and breathing hard.

He ran over to her.

"Hey Sakura look at me are you alright?"

He grabbed both sides of her face and turned her head to make her look at him.

"Yes I'm fine. Is he alright?" she asked motioning to Asaka on the floor.

"He'll be fine stop spending all your time worrying about your enemies. And don't ever do something that stupid again. Come on lets get out of here before someone else shows up."

He took hold of her hand and started to lead her away.

"Wait he took my engagement ring, before in the library." She said turning back.

She heard him grown under his breath and he went back. He fumbled around the man's pockets and found the ring and put it in his own pocket

"Come on." He said and took hold of her hand again and quickly pulled her down the hall way.

He did not notice the red tints of her cheeks. Her eyes were on their intertwined hands and her mind was on the tender sound of his voice when he had said her name.

She did not remember giving him permission to use her first name but somehow at the moment she could not bring herself to care all that much.

**Later in the palace dungeon…**

Asaka was sitting on the floor in a cell in the dungeon when Queen Yellen Li came in and stood before him.

"What were you thinking, attacking an innocent girl like that?"

"She's no innocent."

"Well we will have to agree to disagree, I suppose. I understand your anger and your need for justice, but murdering that young woman in cold blood will not bring you the peace you seek,…nor will it bring _them_ back to you." She said softly.

He did not reply.

"Your carriage and your men are outside waiting for you. Return to your homeland your people still need you."

"You are wrong to believe that woman has nothing to do with Kenard's evil. Protecting her now will give her license to come back and destroy you all when she is their queen.

"Go Asaka."

Then Yelan left leaving the door open behind her.

Unsatisfied King Asaka left the dungeon only to meet with Prince Syaoran Li at the main entrance.

Syaoran was waiting with his arms crossed, his right foot up against the wall and casually leaning back against the wall.

"This time I will personally be making sure you get to where you should be going."

"You" Asaka growled.

"I'm sorry you had to wait but we thought it best if you had a cool down period in a cell while your men slept off an encounter with a _guard_."

When he and Princess Sakura had rounded the first corner away from the library they had found Kero in his full form sitting on top of two of Asaka's men.

They had been lying in wait in case anyone should come along or if Sakura tried to slip away.

They freaked out when they saw Kero and he had to take them out when they attacked him.

But they made him spill all his treats on the ground and he was all worked up about it.

He told the pesky plush toy to take Sakura to Meilin and Tomoyo and explain to them what had happened and ordered Sakura to stay with Tomoyo till he came for her.

"Why do you insist on protecting one of those barbarian monsters?"

"You can't blame the actions of a kingdom's rulers on its people. You should know that. She told me she wants to be Queen in order to help her people. But frankly she has no real clue about what is going on in this war. She refuses to see that's she's being used by the Tolkens."

"The way you defend her one might think you have feelings for that wench."

"Don't be stupid old man."

"Watch you mouth whelp."

"I'm the one who put you on your back old man, not the other way around remember? They had reached the outside gate.

Now go cause trouble in your own home instead of mine." Syaoran said pointing out the door.

"If only I still could, ah boy."

Syaoran gave the man a hard but sympathetic look.

"Beware boy; you should kill the girl before she has the chance to drive a knife into your back."

**Elsewhere…**

Sakura sat with Tomoyo and Meilin.

No one said much, Sakura was obviously shaken by what had happened.

Tomoyo felt that she should try to talk to her, try to make her feel better.

The poor thing needed a friend right now and if Tomoyo Daidouji was nothing else she was good friend material.

"Lady Sakura will you be alright?" she asked

"Yes but I just don't understand. What could I have done to make that man so angry that he would attack me I don't even remember meeting him before tonight." She sniffled

Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other in confusion. Was she actually blaming herself for this fiasco?

"What do you mean by that?" Meilin asked wanting to know how the princess would respond.

"That man, when he attacked me, he was speaking in an eastern dialect when he was shouting at me. He spoke with a heavy accent and I could not understand what he was saying to me and Prince Li. My eastern isn't very good so I don't know why he was so angry."

The girls passed each other a knowing glance. Finally Meilin spoke up.

"_You_ did not do anything to him, the Talkons did.

"I don't understand."

"Well you see Lady Sakura…" Tomoyo began.

"Just Sakura is fine please."

"Very well Sakura. That man's name is Mokoto Asaka he is or rather was the king in the lands east of the original Kenard Kingdom before the expansion began. His kingdom was one of the first to be invaded. Despite his best efforts his armies could not hold them back and the capital was quickly taken. He had been injured on the front lines and some of his men helped him to escape but his wife and children were captured when they tried to flee the city and well..."

"And they were publicly executed supposedly on Prince Tolkin's orders. He attacked you to take revenge for their deaths." Meilin had to finish what Tomoyo could not.

Sakura looked shocked and horrified.

Yes she knew that the Eastern lands had fallen quickly one after another.

She had been invited to many a victory party in the noble courts at the time. Nobody knew back then that the King had no intention of stopping after the first campaign.

She knew that Saiya personally lead the charge and had been praised as a military genus upon his triumphed return home.

But she had never heard of such an appalling thing happening during the first occupation. She felt ashamed because the truth was she had never given a second thought to the fates of the royal families and government officials that lost in the wars.

No one back home ever spoke of such things.

It now occurred to Meilin that Syaoran had been right. This girl had no clue what went on in the Kenard court or the war front. "_How could he do something like this, oh Saiya why?"_ Sakura thought to herself.

Seeing Sakura's distraught face Tomoyo knew she had to do something. Then she got an idea.

"Hey I know lets do something fun" she said and grabbed hold of Sakura's and Meilin's arms and ran out of the room.

Later when Syaoran went back to find the girls they were not there.

He went to Eriol's study hoping they might be there.

When he opened the door he found not only all the girls but the guys and Kero and Spinal as well.

There they were sitting around table playing poker! (With cookies)

"All right one more hand." said Ryou. "I'll meet your sugar and raise you 2 chocolate chips."

Bro you may want to quit now. If you loose any more of your snack rations to the girls your going to starve this winter." His brother warned.

"Not this time the pot is mine 3 pair." He laid down his cards.

"Beats me" said Rika how about you Sakura.

"All I have is two A's and three Kings is that good?" she asked showing her hand.

Everyone else just threw down their cards and moaned.

"That's the third hand in a row. She has the devil's luck." Naoko said.

"More like an angel's I would say." Tomoyo replied.

"Well well look who's here to join us. It's my cute little decedent." Eriol said seeing the prince enter the room

Ryou ran over to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Dude you have to give me some of you snack rations just one more pot and I know I can turn it around."

"Ryou there is drool coming out the side of your mouth get a hold of your self." Syaoran said and pushed his face away.

"Call it a night gang Ryou is about to loose it."

They all agreed and started to clean up the mess from the game.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran with a large tin filled with cookies.

"Welcome back, would you like one? I won Mr. Ryou's snack rations for the next four weeks. Here Miss Meilin said you like the chocolate ones."

She handed him a chocolate chip cookie. He was not sure what was going on but she seemed ok considering everything that happened earlier and some how he felt relieved.

He could always count on Tomoyo and Eriol to handle a difficult situation.

"To bad you missed all the fun tonight Syo we killed the boys." Meilin said.

"But we did have them out numbered" Rika said.

"So do you all know where the game of poker originated?" Yamasaki asked.

"No and neither do you. It's too late in the evening for your lies." Chiharu said and pulled him out of the room by his ear.

"Come on you too." Syaoran motioned to Sakura

"Very well, have a wonderful evening everyone and thank you for inviting me into your game."

"Your welcome we enjoyed having you." Yugi waved to her as he and Meilin were folding the table cloth.

"Please come and join us again Lady Sakura." Naoko said.

"Yea you have to give my brother a chance to win his pride back." Masaya joked.

Everyone was giggling at poor Ryou's expense as they left.

Sakura and Syaoran walked back to his room together.

Everyone had rooms in the same wing so they only had to go down a few doors.

"You know I think you're fitting in with them better then I do." Syaoran said.

"I knew you and Tomoyo have been getting along, but since when are you on first named bases with the rest of my friends."

"Well I have been getting to know everyone and it just seemed silly to have everyone continue to use my title when they address me. Pulse weren't you worried about someone overhearing. After tonight I think I understand why you have been so worried."

They arrived at his room and he held the door for her."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have known better then to leave you with the plush toy."

"Hey it wasn't my fault those guys held me up." Kero had been in the cookie tin eating Sakura's winnings.

"Kero you can go ahead and take that into our room I'll be along in a moment."

"Yes mam." Kero flew underneath the tin and it looked liked it was floating into the closet where the princess slept.

"I wanted to ask if you got my engagement ring back?"

"Right here." He said taking it from his pocket.

"Thank you very much for retrieving it for me."

She reached for it but he pulled it away.

"You can't have it back."

"Hoe, why not."

"Because I didn't know it had the Kenard royal crest on the back. This is how Asaka was able to tell who you were. He would not be the only person to try to hurt Saiya by hurting you. It's to easy to find out who you are if your wearing this. I can't let you have it back." He told her.

"What you say, is that not the same thing you are doing right now." she asked in a sad voice.

"No, I haven't tried to kill you yet have I." He stated seriously

She sighed heavily.

"Very well I won't argue over the matter. I won't win so there is no point."

"Some how I expected a little more fight out of you. Is anything else bothering you?" he asked her.

He was so used to fighting with her that not having her fight back felt strange.

I'll give back your ring when its time to send you home not before."

"And when will that be again?" That seemed to get her attention a little.

"To be honest we don't know yet. We had hoped it would not take long but there is a chance that The Snows may be coming early. If that happened we won't be able to go through with the trade until early spring."

"And I'll be stuck living in your closet until then. That sounds like my luck, its only good for games." She scoffed at herself.

"I'll miss all the winter holidays with mama, papa and Toya and Yuki."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." He said.

"Sure, can I ask you about one other thing?" she asked.

He nodded for some reason she could not look him in the eye.

"The others told me about that man and his family. Tell me are there others like him?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'like him'?" he asked.

She seemed to think about it before shaking her head.

"Never mind, I'm starting to think that I don't want to know. I have a feeling I won't like the answer."

"If you mean, are their others that Saiya has hurt, the answer is yes, and worse. Royal family members and government officials are typically executed upon capture. Citizens who resist are enslaves, imprisoned, or killed. They use fear to hold onto power, it's their foreign policy. Its how they play politics."

He saw no reason to lie to her or sugarcoat the truth. In the end it would be for her own good to know.

"I see." She said.

She did not say anything else. She just headed over to the closet door and opened it so she could go inside.

"But you know the work you and your family have spearheaded has saved many lives. Don't feel guilty for things that are not in your control."

She did not reply but had a sad expression on her face and seemed to be lost in thought.

She went inside and closed the door behind her.

"_Who knows by spring maybe she won't even want this ring back." Syaoran thought._

He locked it up in a draw and lay down to sleep.

Outside a light snow fall began in the dead of night. The Snows had come to Li kingdom. For a while the people knew they would be safe from the reach of the evil whose hands were trying to reach them over the mountains.

All they could do was wait while this silly little game played on around them.

A game no one could predict the outcome of, nor the moves of its players.

The players: War, Politics, and the Devils ever reaching hand.

This chapter was 33 pages long. Maybe I should think about shorter chapters but I had to get a lot of stuff out of the way in this chapter so it could not be helped.

I even ended up changing the chapter title to give it a little more of a kick

I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for your patience and I hope you are enjoying our other story _Shadows of the Past_ along with this one.

Remember to read and review. Reviews are my number one motivators

_**Next Chapter**_

_Sakura is stuck in the Li kingdom for the winter. She has never lived in a place where there was snow before. So she may be surprised by the kind of power a snow fall seems to have over people's hearts._

_Next time on __Star of Hope__…Chapter 10: __**Winter's Spell**_

You won't want to miss it.


	11. Winter's Spell

Disclaimer: **Crying:** Must the evil disclaimer constantly remind me that I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters. I only own my characters and I can count them on one hand. **Continues pouting**

Story format…

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Seen Change…**

Chapter 10

_**Winter's Spell**_

**Last Chapter…**

"But you know the work you and your family have spearheaded has also _saved_ many lives. Don't feel guilty for things that are not in your control." He said.

She did not reply but had a sad expression on her face and seemed to be lost in thought.

She went inside and closed the door behind her.

"_Who knows by spring maybe you won't even want this ring back." Syaoran thought._

He locked it up in a draw and lay down to sleep.

Outside a light snow fall began in the dead of night. The Snows had come to Li kingdom. For a while the people knew they would be safe from the reach of the evil whose hands were trying to reach them over the mountains.

All they could do was wait while this silly little game played on around them.

A game no one could predict the outcome of, nor the moves of its players.

The players: War, Politics, and the Devil's ever reaching hand.

**One snowy day about two weeks later…**

Syaoran walk down the hall from his room heading for the kitchens. He had gone looking for Princess Sakura after he checked in with his mother, but she was not in the room. Keroberous had been there napping, his small form floated in the air as he slept.

He slapped him across the room to wake him and after the sun guardian was done crying about being rudely awakened, Syaoran had been able to ask about Sakura's whereabouts.

Kero said she and the girls had gone to the kitchens for lunch.

He mentally slapped himself

"_Of course that's where she went_." He then remembered Sakura mentioning something about hot chocolate earlier that day, so he decided to go check for her in the kitchen next.

She apparently never had hot chocolate before coming to the Li kingdom and was now officially addicted to it.

"_What is it with girls and chocolate?_" he thought to himself, not that he was one to criticize about being a chocolate lover. He too had a weakness for it.

She had gotten lost at least twice within the Palace's many twisting halls while attempting to make her way around and he was hoping this was not another episode of that.

He rubbed the sore spot on his back that pained him as he walked.

He was sure the bruise there was huge. He scowled as he remembered how he got it.

The Snows had come a full three weeks early and with greater intensity then had been seen in years. Rather then starting light and gradually getting heavier, the skies pounded the mountains and the valleys right from the start.

The Snows may have brought a break in the war but many Northerners were wary.

The Snows being early or late were said to be a bad omen to the superstitious.

Anyone would agree that this year's snows were at least a bit of bad luck just as far as weather goes.

So they just got started with what they did every winter. Dig out and go on with their day to day lives.

People cleared the streets, shops and taverns were open for business, serving hot meals. Merchants who usually did their trading in the out door market or on carts, moved indoors, to their homes or to any restaurant, inn, and tavern that would put them up in order to lure in customers.

For children winter was a time of fewer chores and fun and games. After school was out they swarmed the hills, skiing, sledding, skating, and throwing snowballs.

These hills were where Syoran's bruise originated.

Since most of his friends came from the mountains they lived for winter games.

They also dragged the Kenard Princess with them, or rather she dragged them.

He knew he could not lock her up and expects her not to be restless but, somehow Sakura had convinced his mother to let her go outside to enjoy the winter weather as well.

"She has been true to her word, and followed the rules of the deal we made. So since she is feeling a bit cabin feverish, take her outside, but watch her closely" his mother had told him.

It rarely, if ever snowed in the part of Kenard she was from and when it did it was little more then a light frost. So four foot high snow drifts were something she never experienced before.

Everything was a new experience to Sakura and she wanted to try everything.

Naturally he was selected to follow along to watch out for her so Keroberous did not have to transform into his true form and cause a panic outside the palace. (Although he managed to accomplish that inside the palace often enough.)

Now he just hung out in his smaller form in a small bag Sakura had begun to carry around with her for him to sit in anytime they left the palace.

Inside he would just hang out on her shoulders or atop her head.

That was how all their outing had begun.

First was the skiing, a sport he hated because he was terrible at it. Eriol had to save him from smashing himself into a tree. He was mortified by that.

Then there had been the sledding incident a few days ago.

He was climbing up a popular sledding hill. He had gone out looking for the Kenard Princess when the Twins, Masaya and Ryou almost ran him over with a sled, then Yamazaki and Chicharu barely missed him, but before they could shout "watch out" Sakura and Tomoyo plowed right into him.

"Syaoran, I didn't know you wanted to join us." Tomoyo said with a giggle.

"Hey get out of the way we can't see!" Kero shouted at him.

Sakura had been trying to learn to stir the sled. Clearly she was not doing well because Syaoran ended up in the sleigh in front of her flying down the hill until they came to a stop at the bottom when they hit a snow pile and were hurled out of the sleigh and into the snow.

The girls were laughing hysterically as they lay on their backs in the snow.

He got up to yell at them only to hear another scream and the sound of someone else crashing into the snow. The scream was followed by Eriol and Meilin landing on top of him.

Naoko and Rika pulled up beside them with confused looks on their faces from the sight before them.

"Are you guys ok?" they asked upon seeing their prince face down in the snow with two people on top of him.

His back still hadn't recovered.

To top it all off the girls had just destroyed the boys in a snowball fight this morning so now his ego was bruised along with his back.

To further endanger his pride, tonight the girls wanted to go ice skating.

Syaoran could well image the humiliation that awaited him. At this rate his honor and reputation would not survive the winter.

When had winter games become so dangerous?

He knew it was that girl's fault; she was no prisoner she was a living booby trap. Kenard truly was his greatest enemy!

For the Li royal family winter was usually a laid back time. No visitors or diplomats came and the country as a whole was less active and generally quiet and peaceful during the long winter months.

Even with the war still going on, not much would or could be done by either side until spring cleared the snows away.

In the city crime rates always dropped, except for the occasional bar brawl brought on by cabin fever.

The solders were bunkered in for the winter and even though they were ordered to stay vigilant their field commanders pretty much had things covered.

The only big concern for the royal family was the annual Winter Solstice Ball.

The longest night of the year was seen as the half way point to spring and the royal family would host a grand spectacle and celebration at the palace.

There had been some debate on rather or not to hold the ball this year, what with the war at a stalemate and the future seeming so uncertain.

But the Li Kingdom war council had advised that canceling the ball would be seen as a defeat for their people and a victory for Kenard.

They seemed to agree that holding the ball, which was a catalyst for the kingdom wide Winter Solstice Celebration would be a big moral boost for the people.

The queen however had the final word and she had not yet made up her mind.

Syaoran's sisters were pushing for it as well so inevitably she ended up giving in to their wishes and the announcement was made that the ball would be held as was tradition.

When Syaoran finally made it to the kitchens it was a buzz of activity with cooks and servants running around all over the place trying to get their work done.

The head chef came running over when he saw Syaoran enter.

"Good afternoon your highness, can I get you something for lunch? You just missed your friends but we saved some hot coco and stew for you your highness."

"I'm fine, I had lunch with my mother and sisters today. We just finished. I'm actually looking for Lady Avalon, did she come by with Miss Tomoyo and Lady Meilin?"

Avalon was the name they were calling Sakura while she was in the palace.

Because of her family's humanitarian work, her surname Kinomoto was too well known to use when other people were around.

If someone were to put her surname together with her first name they could easily figure out who she really was, the same way Asaka had.

"That's the sweet one with green eyes right? She was here with the knights of your order, but then said she was going to rest for while. They were talking about going ice-skating later."

"Thanks that helps a lot. They stew was wonderful by the way, mother really enjoyed it."

"Your praise is most appreciated your highness." The chef said while bowing with a big smile on his face.

"And if I may be so bold, that girl with the green eyes is quiet the find, I hope things are going well for you your highness."

Syaoran had to stop himself from flinching openly.

"Everything is just fine, she seems to be enjoying her stay with us."

He quickly exited the kitchens.

Apparently the rumor mill was abuzz with the gossip his sisters spread to cover up Lady Sakura's true identity.

The servants were already whispering about how pretty she was, how much fun a royal wedding would be and whishing him good luck in his courting of her, when she was not around.

The Li Prince was notoriously shy about girls and had never seriously courted a girl before, so the palace population was all abuzz about this previously unheard of development.

He wanted to strangle his sisters, all four of them at once!

Sakura had not been in her bed and he did not past her in the hall on the way over, so that meant that without Kero with her she had indeed gotten lost, **again!**

He slumped with a sigh and started walking down the most likely route she might have taken to begin his search.

**Elsewhere in the Li Palace…**

Sakura was walking around completely lost **again!**

She had been walking back to the prince's room with some hot chocolate when she some how got turned around.

"How did I get turned around again? I think the staircases in this place move or something. I was so sure I had gone the right way!"

She stomped her foot and let out an angry grunt.

Then she took a deep breath.

"There is no point in getting upset. And I _really _have to stop talking to myself out loud when no one else is around. Oh… where are Kero and his royal pain in the neck when I need them?"

She really wanted to speak with prince Li today.

The closet that served as her room did not have a fire place like the main room did.

Although she had extra blankets she was finding it unbearably cold at night.

Then as she was walking Sakura suddenly heard what sounded like foot steps behind her.

Fear over took her as King Asaka's assault came flashing into her mind. Her instincts took over and she ran over to the first door she saw, pulled it open, and ducked into the nearby room.

Sakura looked around in wonder. She appeared to have stumbled into some kind of treasury or study.

All around there were numerous books and scrolls, but why where they stored here instead of the castle's massive library?

Also, there were many odd looking objects. Some old and worn others looked new and shinny.

_Magical Talismans?_ Sakura thought.

She was looking around at all of the strange items when a strange sensation came over her.

She felt drawn to a back corner of the study; there on a book stand was a small red book with gold ornamentation.

The cover was bare except for a sun connected to a chain and a plate on top with the books name engraved on it.

"The Clow" Sakura read aloud.

She picked up the book and was running her fingers along it.

There was a lock on the side of the book, she wondered if the key was nearby but when she put her hand over the lock it popped open with out any resistance.

"Well that's silly. Who puts a lock on a book and then doesn't bother to lock it up."

Sakura opened the book to find a deck of cards cut into the pages that did not come apart.

Apparently the book was not made to be read but to hold these cards in it.

As her fingers touched the top card but before she could take it out to examine it the door swung open.

In her surprise Sakura dropped the book back onto its stand as she swirled around to face who had come into the room.

She did not notice that the book closed and locked itself the moment it left her hand.

Sakura turned to see Prince Syaoran in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" Syaoran asked her in a confused and suspicious tone.

"Nothing." She murmured though for a second her eyes darted back to the book she had found.

"How did you get in here this room is magically sealed and off limits?" He asked as he approached her.

"I'm sorry the door was already open when I came in."

He gave her a hard stare of disapproval. How had she gotten in and to find her standing in front of The Clow of all things? Had one of his sisters left the door unguarded?

"Never mind the point is you're not allowed to be in here only members of my clan are, come on."

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out.

She did not notice him brush his had over the Clow book to make sure it was still securely sealed. (Which it was.)

Syaoran continued interrogating her while they made their way back to his room.

"What were you doing in this part of the palace? It's nowhere near the sleeping wing, or any of your usual haunts?" he wanted to know.

Sakura looked around and realized he was right; nothing about this path was remotely familiar so why had she been so sure she had been going the right way?

"I didn't realize I had been going the wrong way until I was already lost. It felt like I was going the right way." Sakura said.

"Never mind forget it. This is a big place lots of our guests get lost and since it'**s you **I shouldn't be surprised."

"Hoe, just what do you mean by that remark!" she demanded.

He ignored her outburst. "Why would you go into a room you didn't know?"

"Well I thought I heard footsteps behind me and I guess I kind of panicked." She sheepishly admitted.

Syaoran decided not to press the matter further, what happened with Asaka may have affected her more then he first believed.

"So how did you know where to find me?" She asked him.

"Well for starters this is the third time I found you lost in that same hall way, I don't know how you manage to get lost in the exact same spot all the time. As for which room you were in let me give you some advice. The next time you hide in a room from someone, don't leave a puddle of hot chocolate spilled right outside the room you're hiding in. It's a bit of a giveaway."

"Hoe"

Sakura smacked her forehead, when she ran into that odd room she had dropped her hot coco in panic. Even she could figure out that had been a dumb thing to do if she wanted to hide.

And leave it to her to keep getting lost in the exact same spot. It was no wonder Prince Li did not think too highly of her. She somehow always managed to do something stupid when he was around.

For some reason the thought of him thinking poorly of her made her feel terrible. Why did his presence throw her off so much?

When they finally made it back to his room Sakura stretched her worn out shoulders.

"I think I'll take a nap before Tomoyo and the others come. I have never been ice skating before and I'm told it can be very tiring so I had better get some rest now."

"Do as you like." He told her.

"Do you think I could have an extra blanket it's been getting rather cold in your closet or my room or what ever you want to call it, since there is no fire place?" She asked

"There is an extra on the couch next to the fire place, take it if you want." He told her.

She did as she was told and went to get some rest, grabbing on to Kero by the tail as he floated by her.

Syaoran sat at his desk and decided to try to get some work done.

His mother had told him to accompany the group skating tonight because they would be out late and the Kenard Princess while not trying to escape any more, had developed a bad habit of getting lost in the palace as of late.

Still his mother had been right. By providing the princess with distractions and things to do it was keeping her out of trouble, especially since she had been allowed to go outside to enjoy the winter activities with Tomoyo, Meilin, and the girls. Thankfully Meilin had stopped trying to maim the girl every chance she got.

"_Guess you can't lock someone up inside and expect them to not be restless and find themselves with cabin fever. But why do I keep finding her in that same spot?" _he thought to himself.

He could not shake the feeling that it was somehow important.

He dismissed the thought.

The only way someone would be drawn to the Clow was if they possessed a lot of Magic power, which the Kenard princess completely lacked. And Kero would have noticed if the Clow was calling out to someone. He was with her most the time after all.

**Later on a large lake just outside the palace grounds…**

Sakura was so happy.

She recalled how out of no where Prince Syaoran started to take her outside to enjoy the winter weather.

The sledding down hill, and the girls had destroyed the boys is a snow ball fight. Tomoyo had showed her how to make shapes and designs in the snow and even a snow man. Syaoran even promised to take her on a sleigh ride soon. He had seen how enchanted she was when she saw them in the street and promised he would take her soon, but only because he lost a bet they made.

Today was harder as she was quickly learning she was not a good ice skater.

Hoe!.. Sakura shouted before hitting a snow drift next to the edge of the ice.

"Well that was nicely done." Prince Syaoran laughed from behind her as he pulled up.

"Well you are the one that pushed me out onto the ice when you know very well I don't know how to skate. You're a…"

He put his finger on her lips to cut her off.

"Say I just teach you and we avoid another argument." He said and pulled her to her feet.

This area was open to the public and he did not want her drawing attention to herself.

She gently nodded her head in agreement as he took her hand, nether realized they were blushing.

"Ow how sweet." Kero teased when he popped his head out of his hiding place in the hood of her winter cloak.

"Quiet plush toy before someone sees you." He said.

Kero just huffed at him and ducked back into the flaps of Sakura's hood.

He took her hands and put one arm around her waist to steady her wobbly form as he skated beside her showing her the proper technique.

"Oh look how sweet" Tomoyo said to Eriol as they too were skating hand in hand.

"Tomoyo you know well we should not be encouraging this. What if the queen were to find out" Eriol said

"Maybe she would just be happy her son is finally noticing girls." She replied

"Tomoyo"

"Oh I know the situation is complicated. If the world was a different place or they had met under different circumstances it would be ok if they really did start to like each other. It would be so romantic and they do look cute together." She tried to reason.

"But the world isn't a different place and the times are troubling." Eriol reminded her.

"Nothing good can come of them becoming enamored with each other. It would only end in heart break for one or both of them. Or worse it could end up getting them killed in this war. I don't know about Queen Yelan but Tolken would have Sakura executed for treason, or try to use her against Syaoran if he thought he could."

"I know your right." Tomoyo acknowledge. "That would be quite the turn about in this situation."

"But still star-crossed love, a war keeping them apart, yet their hearts unwittingly, reaching out even as their minds scream in protest, is so very Romeo and Juliet." Tomoyo sighed with stars in her eyes as she imagined it.

"That is true my love but recall Romeo and Juliet did not have a happy ending either." Eriol said with a sad troubled voice.

Tomoyo hugged him closer as her body slumped sadly.

They were both worried about what fate may have in store for the two friends who had come to mean so much to them.

"Ahh."

"Yugi what are doing falling on your face like that?" Meilin yelled as he slid passed Tomoyo and Eriol.

Their friend's antics had ruined the pair's train of troubled thoughts so they just laughed and decided to forget all their personal worries for tonight.

After about two hours Sakura was doing much better on her own.

Syaoran watched from the bank while she skated around the lake. Luckily no one had really paid him and his friends much mind.

His group was highly regarded and people must have figured it best to leave the young warriors alone to relax and have fun.

Although, Syaoran himself had been approached by more then a few young noble women that attempted to make small talk.

He knew they were looking for an invite to the Winter Solstice Ball.

Seeing him with a girl (Sakura) made some of them jealous and flirty, hoping to get their own skating lesson.

He dismissed all their advances and eventually all left disappointed. A few even shot Sakura a dirty look or two. Not that she noticed.

He knew they would all be back on the night of the ball to try again.

His mother or one of his sisters always made him dance and play the prince for the girls at the ball, in the hopes he would take an interest in one of them.

Noble girls were usually too shallow for his taste. They grew up with only money and titles in their heads. A downside to being one of the wealthier nations was the wealthy rarely thought of much but themselves and how to get even richer. And marring a prince would sure help with that.

Syaoran hated the way the nobility and aristocrats started pushing their daughters on him after he came of age.

He admitted to himself that he would probably be happier with a girl who did not care about such things and came from more humble roots, like the Lunarean girls, or even someone more like his cousin, Meilin.

Of course there was a time when Meilin wanted to marry him herself one day and she spent much of their childhood cashing him around grabbing and hugging him all the time. Then she met Yugi and just like that, he was old news.

Thank the Gods for Yugi Rae.

But his status as the crowned price would never allow that kind of frivolity.

Eventually his mother would tire of his indecision and arrange a marriage with a princess, or a single queen from another kingdom, or a high ranking noble's daughter.

Hypocritical considering she herself was the daughter of a wealthy merchant not nobility or even the gentry.

His father had met her by chance when her family had come to the capital on business.

His father had told him the story of how he walked into a tavern with some friends for a drink and there she was eating with her family, and **boom** he fell for her exotic looks, intelligence, and charms right then and there.

"Twas love at first sight" they both had told him

Syaoran's father had not been the first born son and had more freedom of choice as to whom he could marry.

The royal family was not happy but could not stop them.

And since she did posses magical power, a trait the royals desired, it eased things for his parents a bit.

His parents had planed a life of leisure, fun, and world travel, but it would not come to pass.

Sadly a few years after they were married both his father's father the king and his father's older brother the crowned prince were struck down by a terrible illness that plagued the capital on one particularly harsh winter.

The snows had come early and brought with it, as the old superstations warned, great misfortune.

His uncle died without ever marring or producing an heir.

Syaoran's mother and grandmother stayed with them till their final moments.

His late grandfather had even apologized to his mother for not being more kind and accepting of her as she stayed and nursed him till he left for the other side.

His father too had fallen ill and came close to death, but eventually he was able to recover.

His father told Syaoran once that it was because Yelan, his mother, was too stubborn to allow him to die, though his health was forever frail after that.

The terrible loss had caused his father unimaginable pain but he had to go on.

So being the second and only remaining son his father had to take the throne with his wife lovingly at his side.

His father's reign had been peaceful and uneventful except for the birth of himself, his sisters and his grandmother's death from old age.

But his father's health deteriorated as he got older and his mother was increasingly called upon to take over more of the governing duties.

But his father loved and trusted Yelan and always had faith in her decisions, never once second guessing them.

Sadly his father eventually gave in to his frailty and died peacefully in his sleep just before Syaoran turned 18.

The dieing king made his son promise to protect his family, the kingdom, the people he loved so much, and to find love and happiness for himself one day. A tall last order; from a truly great king and father.

Now nearly three years later as Syaoran reflected back on his father's last words, he wondered if he would be disappointed.

The kingdom was at war, his mother did not seem to think he was ready to assume the throne, and he had not yet found the love or happiness that his parents once so treasured. "You must be laughing at me from up there; you left me with an order that was impossible to completely fill." He said as he looked up into the sky with a sad smile on his face.

Although, there were blessings that helped put his mind at ease.

He did have the reverence of his people as an accomplished warrior and was seen as the kingdom's great protector. He also had good friends, who he could truly trust watching his back. He was grateful for these things above all else.

The sun was starting to sink and the chill in the air was getting colder.

He shivered as a cold wind started to blow.

"Hey it's going to be dark soon, and it is starting to get cold. Haven't you had your fill for today?" he yelled over to Sakura who was still skating.

The ice was almost cleared of everyone but himself and his friends.

"No way, this is the most fun I've had since you brought me here." Sakura yelled back.

"I promise to bring you again, but we have to head in right now."

"Oh very well." She said with a pout.

She skated over to where he was with the others following too.

But when she tried to stop, she tripped over a bank of snow and roll backward into a tree.

The tree must not have cared for her running into it because all the snow that had been in the branches landed right on top of her.

"HOE" she yelled as the snow landed on her muffling her voice.

Syaoran and the boys rushed over to dig her out.

"Are you ok" he asked as Yugi and Eriol pulled her out and helped to her feet.

"Achoo" she sneezed.

"I think I'm ready to go inside now… Achoo."

"Hey don't forget about me." Kero yelled with nothing but hid back legs, butt, and tail sticking out of the snow as he tried to wiggle himself free.

**Later that evening in the lower levels of the Li palace…**

When the group had finally made it back they were all really cold from having been outside most of the afternoon.

But the ladies had a solution for that.

As Sakura sat there she was sure her face was bright red and it was not from the heat of the water.

The girls made some small talk but for the most part everyone was just relaxing and taking time to unwind.

"So how have you been enjoying your outings Lady Sakura" Chiharu asked.

"Oh, very well thank you. I really do appreciate all of you taking your time to show me around the city shops and all the wonderful winter games." Sakura said still blushing

"Well all considering I believe we owe you at least that courtesy." Rika said.

Sakura did not respond, in truth she was not paying much attention to the conversation. She was to busy trying not to be embarrassed.

A little while ago when they had gotten back to the palace the girls had lead her down to one of the lower levels.

She had noticed it was getting hotter as they reached the bottom. They guided her into an under ground area. There hidden behind some large mettle doors (to hold in heat) the girls revealed a large underground cave system filled with natural hot springs.

The palace had been built over them and they provided all the hot water for the kitchens and the baths.

It was pumped up from here to the higher levels. (A technology they adapted from a people called the Romans)

But some of the pools had been left untouched for more general use.

They were currently using one of the larger group baths.

They were all wearing nothing but towels (in their individual favored colors) and Sakura could not understand how they were all so casual about it when she was ready to die of embarrassment.

She knew they fought together, traveled together, ate, and slept together; sometimes they were away from home for weeks at a time. How had it not occurred to her that they probably bathed together too?

"I can't wait till the Solstice Ball next week. The queen finally caved and gave her consent this afternoon." Chiharu said.

"The gowns you're making for us all look so beautiful Tomoyo." Rika told her.

"Thank you, I love making them and since this will be the first royal ball any of us have been to. I want to show off my designs a little." Tomoyo replied.

"I keep telling you guys the ball is no big deal. Don't worry so much." Meilin said.

"For you Mai but those aristocrats probably think we are nothing but a bunch of mountain hicks." Naoko said.

"Please you guys are our guest of honor. Don't you worry about what some stuff shirt nobles think. They'd probably be making payoffs to Kenard by now if not for you guys."

Sakura gave Meilin a hard look for that last comment but it went unnoticed by anyone as the girls gossiped amongst themselves and Kero floated nearby in the water in his hidden form.

"Hey girls you want to keep it down over there, some of us are trying to relax." Ryou yelled.

"We can be as loud as we want." Meilin yelled back.

This made Sakura blush even deeper. She nearly forgot the guys were just on the other side of a bamboo wall

On the other side Ryou was climbing off a ledge next to the wall and back into the hot water. (the boys were also wearing towels)

"You shouldn't bother the girls' brother." Masaya said.

"And since we are on the subject of girls, how did the skating lesson go today Syaoran." Eriol asked.

"Nothing special." Syaoran replied.

"You two have been spending a lot time together recently." Eriol continued.

"I have to, she and my mother struck that deal saying that she could have more freedom if she did not try to escape again. And I'm the one stuck escorting her everywhere."

"Chock one up for diplomacy." Yugi said.

"They don't really get snow in Kenard so she must be enjoying all this." Yamasaki said.

"It seems to have done her cabin fever some good at least." Syaoran said.

"She is less restless and seems a bit happier. Considering she is still a captive at least. She is not as argumentative or combative as before." Syaoran continued.

"Really anything else… Tomoyo says the princess actually makes for quiet enjoyable company." Eriol edged Syaoran on knowing he was not really paying full attention to the conversation.

"She is fair company when she wants to be. Although at night when she can't sleep she wakes me up and we end up playing cards or talking about some nonsense she has on her mind all night. Then she sleeps in all morning while I walk around with bags under my eyes." Syaoran complained, but not in an angry way.

It sounded more like he found the whole situation more amusing then anything else.

"You think she's cute don't you?" Yamazaki asked with a big grin on his face.

"Maybe a little. Why are you asking something like that?"

"You do love her." Ryou said in a mocking voice.

"Have you lost your senses where would you get an idea like that?" Syaoran asked.

"You mean you didn't notice you were falling for her, the rest of us talk about it all the time." Ryou said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What! You lot must have a screw lose. Which one of you started this idiocy?"

They all pointed at Eriol.

Syaoran turned to face him with a dark and malevolent presence hanging about him.

"Well time to get out of the water." Eriol said and quickly turned to leave.

"No you don't." Syaoran said.

The girls were surprised when a big commotion was heard from the other side of the bamboo wall.

"My gracious what's going on over there, it sounds like they are trying to drown each other." Rika said.

"Knowing them that is, exactly what's going on." Chiharu said.

The girls just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

**Later That Night…**

The group had returned to their own respective quarters for the evening, after eating a late dinner.

Sakura had noticed that during dinner Syaoran was glaring daggers at the other guys the whole time, especially Eriol.

It looked like the Li prince was trying to make the sorcerer's head explode by passing enough kinetic energy into it by eyesight.

"_So what are you to really up to locked up in your room all night?" _Eriol said to him telepathically during dinner.

"_One more word out of you and I swear it will be your last_." He warned through the telepathic channel Eriol had opened.

"_Technically I have not __said__ a word."_ CameEriol's telepathic reply.

Eriol just smiled as Syaoran continued to try to make his head explode with his eyes.

Sakura of course had no idea why the two seemed so uptight during dinner but she was musing about it as she lay awake.

She had asked Tomoyo about it when they were walking to their chambers but she just giggled and assured Sakura that it was just their way of getting along.

Sakura thought about all this as Kero snored floating above her head.

She thought it was cute how he so often floated in the air when he slept, but sometimes he slept on her pillow too.

But right now she was curled up tightly under her blankets. Her mind was racing because she could not sleep.

And she could not sleep because she was so cold.

Sakura was quickly learning that the stories of the agonizingly cold northern winter nights were no exaggeration.

She was unbearably cold as she lay in her bed, and with no ventilation in the room she could not even light some small torches in to keep out the cold that crept in through the stone walls of the royal palace.

Finally she felt that she just couldn't stand it anymore. Sakura was sure she would freeze to death if she stayed in this room any longer.

So she quietly got up and wrapped her blanket around herself and slowly she opened the door to Prince Syaoran's room.

He had stopped locking her door at night. (Although the one that lead out of his room was still securely locked at night, he may have trusted her a bit more but he was no fool.)

Sakura quietly tiptoed over to the fireplace.

She took a pillow from one of the near by chairs and lay down in front of it.

Her body reveled in the fire's warmth and soon she was fast asleep.

A few moments later a shadow crept over her sleeping form.

The man the shadow belonged to let out a soft but exasperated sigh.

He bent down to move some of the young woman's hair from her face.

"Why couldn't you have just told me you were cold?" Syaoran asked the sleeping girl in little over a whisper.

He gently picked her up, as not to wake her and walked with her in his arms over to his bed.

He laid her down, and covered her up with the bed's soft feather down comforter.

She sighed in contentment in her sleep rolling herself deeper into the warm blankets and soft pillows.

"_Well at least you are happy_." Syaoran laughed to himself. "_She had better thank me in the morning" _he told himself.

He took some extra blankets and pillows from his wardrobe, and set them up on one of his favorite arm chairs that sat right near the bed. He pushed over an ottoman to put his feet up on.

As he was about to lie down to sleep he took a moment to walk back over to the bed to check on the princess once more. He bent down next to the bed with his arms crossed so he could be eye level to her sleeping face.

She had stopped shivering and was sleeping peacefully.

"You are going to owe me for this. You have been nothing but trouble since the day we met. But I will say this; my life has never been so unpredictable until now. Not until you and all the others came into my life. So maybe we will just call it even for now." He told her as she slept.

Then before he even realized what he was doing he leaned over and tenderly kissed her once on the forehead, and a second one brushing her lips.

"Sleep well princess." He whispered.

Then he went over to his arm chair wrapped himself in a blanket and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, where his dreams consisted of some sort of mystery girl and cherry blossom trees.

**The Next Morning…**

It was the day of the Winter Solstice.

The day the people of the Li Kingdom celebrated the longest night of the year, and the halfway point to spring.

This was the one day of the year the palace grounds were open to the public and a grand festival was held for all the people of the city to enjoy regardless of class or social status. Venders set up stands where they pedaled their wares and sold exotic and traditional foods people only got to enjoy this one time of year.

These along with games and prizes and musical acts from around the country made the eve of the solstice the most popular and looked forward too day of the entire year in the Li capital city.

The crown jewel of the winter solstice celebration was the Snow and Ice Ball.

The who's who of the Li Kingdom descended on the palace for the event held every year by the royal family.

Many generations ago the tradition of wearing "winter" colors had began. As a result the ball's guest almost all wore some shade of white or pastel blues, in a multiple of hues. Light purples, greens and ivory tans were also popular colors among the guest as they were seen as representing the snow caped mountains and evergreen trees of the northern woods.

An attendee in any other color would look woefully out of place at the Solstice Ball. This was how the Winter Solstice Ball eventually got its nickname the Snow and Ice Ball.

This great spectacle would be in full swing in a mater of hours and the city's residences were up early and all a buzz.

This was the air of excitement Sakura would experience for the first time today.

After some debate between mother and son the queen and prince had agreed that Sakura could attend the ball.

Her absence might raise too many eyebrows among some servants and people who had become used to seeing her with the prince who was supposedly courting her.

A prince could not properly court a young noble girl without escorting her to the ball.

The ball was also a mask, so none of the influential guest whom may have traveled to Kenard during more peaceful times would recognize her, and Queen Yelan saw no reason the child should miss out and be confined to her quarters for the day.

Beside that Tomoyo had already made her a dress and protested hotly about her hard work and Sakura's "cuteness" going to waste. Although Eriol thought that because this was also Tomoyo's first ball, the girl just may not have wanted to face the (usually reserved for noble's) event alone, the two had grown rather close over the long winter.

Sakura had all this on her mind as she slowly woke up.

At first she did not realize where she was. She expected to find herself on the hard carpeted floor near the fire place. Instead as she was pushing herself up she realized she was on a soft mattress with pillows and warm blankets wrapped around her.

It took her a moment to realize as she sat up that she was in fact in the princes' bed.

The very thought of such, caused her face to turn bright red.

"How! How on earth did I get here?"

She looked around for him but he was nowhere in sight. (Not unusual)

She did see a bunch of blankets and pillows on an arm chair near the window.

"_He must have found me on the floor sometime in the night. Had he slept in a chair so I could use his bed?_" she asked herself.

She climbed out of the sheets and neatly made the bed as he always did in the morning.

Tomoyo would soon be along with her breakfast and then she had been told they would be off to the fair grounds.

She would be sure to thank him when she say him.

**Later…**

The day passed like a magical fairy tale. The Crystal City had come back to life from its winter nap.

The boys met the girls at the palace's front gate. They ventured into the fair grounds where everyone played games and shopped at the souvenir booths.

The warriors seemed to have turned into bottomless pits because they were enjoying trying every kind of food and drink that came into sight, be it hot or cold.

Sakura's now infamous luck had not diminished as she won every game she tried from cups to ring toss and soon had a bunch of plush toys and other prizes.

One booth that was giving away crystal statues for wining a game of dice was memorable because the man could not believe she won three tosses in a row.

"How is that possible without cheating?" The man had said.

"Now now, she had no opportunity to cheat, however you could always take up your complaint with her guard dog." Eriol said as he took Sakura over to the display to pick out her prize.

The man looked over to find the biggest, angriest, weirdest looking dog to his left, growling lowly with a dark shadow over casting his entire form.

The man seemed to shrink three sizes and just said "No that's ok".

Sakura eventually picked her prize; a sculpted crystal flower.

"This is beautiful, I should give it to mother when I finally return home." Sakura said and carefully placed the box that held it into one of the bags hanging over the back of her "guard dog"

"Hey why am I being used as a pack mule!" Kero who was in his true form demanded.

Syaoran's face fell at the sight before him.

Tomoyo and Sakura had made Kero something that looked like a horse's blanket with a hood so he could hide in plane sight in his true form so he could help them carry their shopping bags.

With his wings retracted and his armor covered by the blanket they were telling everyone he was just a very very big dog.

Syaoran could not believe them.

Not only did he **not** look like a dog, but people were staring at the creature as it walked by completely dumbfounded by what they saw.

Now the poor stuffed toy had so may bags and things flung over his back they might as well just tell people he was a small mule. That was more believable at this point.

But whenever Kero complained they just gave him something sweet to eat and he was perfectly happy.

Such a simple minded creature and so much for a low profile.

None the less everyone had a good time, most of them had never been to the capital's fair so everything was new and exciting to them, and their happiness was infectious.

The twins especially had a good time, in the past they had only come to the fair to steal off of people, (they were former bandits after all), and the fair grounds were always easy pickings. But now they were free of that life so they could just be patrons rather then pick-pockets.

Syaoran met them after they had been captured by a mountain patrol during the early onset of the war.

They had been immediately identified as being members of a notorious gang of mountain bandits that were know to plague the trade routes through the mountains and the imperial city.

Rather then having them carted off to jail he made a deal with them. His then newly formed strike team was in need of guides through the mountains, in return the two would be guaranteed their freedom when the war was over.

Given the option of "community service" or a lifetime prison sentence it was not hard to convince the pair to see things his way.

They proved to be a great asset to the team. Teaching them almost everything there was to know about tracking, camping, and survival. Skills none of the group really had before they came along.

**Later…**

As the sun began to set the group headed back to prepare for the ball.

Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol, and Yamazaki being members of the royal family and nobility had all been to the ball before. But none of the others had and were surprisingly apprehensive about the event.

Sure they had become well regarded by the common people of the city, but the higher members of the nobility were just as likely to look down on them as low born mountain peasants, witches, and thieves who only fight so they could stay out of prison or as a means to their own interest.

A lot of nerve for a group of people unwilling to go out and face the battlefields themselves.

The prince knew better, why else keep them at his side, but who would want to put up with whispers and snide remarks all night, they could just have easily stayed at the festival.

But the young warriors were all up for official knighthood at tonight's festival for their service and were obligated to go. Meilin would never forgive them if they allowed a few uppity nobles to scare them off.

And so they were off to the ball.

There was no formal announcement upon their entrance. Syaoran did not want Sakura attracting attention and the rest of the group also preferred it.

So they just quietly made their entrance and tried to blend in. The fact that the ball was also a mask, helped immensely. Soon everyone was eating, dancing, mingling, and enjoying themselves, although the group still stuck close to each other by habit. It helped having Eriol, Meilin, and Yamazaki close.

Syaoran was with the rest of the royal family greeting guest at the foot of his mother's royal platform.

As predicted as the night wore on the young unwed courtiers flocked to his direction like moths' to an open flame, knowing the queen would not allow him to get away without making him dance with a least a few of them.

As they danced the young ladies would try unsuccessfully to strike up a conversation or turn his attention, but to no avail. His gaze seemed to always be off in the distance.

Specifically, at the distance Sakura could usually be found.

His plan to hide her in the masses had woefully backfired. What made him think he could blend her in when she was born to standout?

She wore a full length ice blue gown that was trimmed in white toped off with a white pearl butterfly mask. The lights of the ball shimmered off her dress, making it look as thought she herself sparked with light.

The only color that did seem out of place among her pastels was her emerald green eyes. Her mask and eye makeup seemed to be made to make them stand out with an exotic radiance.

She had no want for company, all night she had been whisked off by one man after another to dance or partake in food or drink.

He had to admit that for someone who was usually clumsy she was an exceptionally graceful dancer, and had an air of gentle grace that seemed to attract every unattached man in the room to her direction.

For Syaoran it was absolutely infuriating!

Finally it was time for the midnight dance. A special dance that took place just as the church bell tower chimed midnight marking the solstice.

This was the most important dance of the night and the one Syaoran normally skipped. It was supposed to be shared with someone special and he never wanted to give a girl the wrong idea. So he excused himself from his group of admirers and went over to where his friends were gathering. Luckily he would not have to cause a spectacle by fetching Sakura himself because Tomoyo had already done so nervously explaining that the knighting ceremony would be right after the midnight dance.

"Don't worry you guys, all you have to do is kneel when your name is called and then stand at attention in a line. Listen to the queen and a couple of old guys make some long drawn out speeches about sacrifice and honor and stuff and then its over." Yamazaki explained having been through it himself last year, with his hands on Chiharu's shoulders to reassure her. She looked very nervous.

The older members of the group already carried an official knighthood and now the newer members would be joining their ranks.

"Still, being awarded a real title, honorary status and such, that kind of stuff just doesn't happen where we are from." Yugi said.

"I don't know how I feel about all those people watching me, it is just so embarrassing." Naoko cheeks burned bright as she spoke.

"You guys earned it so don't worry about anything else for now and just enjoy it." Syaoran told them.

"Not to mention a knight's wage from now on; we'll be set for life." Ryo said while high fiveing his brother.

"It's always about money with you two." Rika scolded them, earning a chuckle from the rest of the group.

Sakura stayed quiet feeling it was not her place to comment on the affairs of knights of a kingdom other then her own. Particularly when it was for fighting her land's solders and her successful abduction, that their award was earned, but she felt it wrong to spoil their night and decided to merely congratulate them individually as they prepared to take their places on the dance floor for the celebratory dance.

The band prepared to start the dance.

Soon the music was playing and people were paring off including the young warriors. Sakura saw a small group of guys preparing to approach as the rest of the group moved away.

Now what would she do without them to hide behind. She was tired of guys hitting on her all night.

She was surprised when Syaoran took her hand.

"Come on I guess I have to save you from all the other wolves in here." Syaoran said.

Sakura was sure it was just the dim light in the room playing tricks but she could have sworn he was blushing as he said that and began leading her to the dance floor.

He had grown weary of watching her dance with every guy in the city, and could not understand why he got angrier and angrier at these men while the night went on.

That's why he decided to take the last dance for himself, least she be tricked in her innocence into leaving with some shady character.

(At least that is what Syaoran told himself in order to try to justify his actions and anger to himself.)

After all it was not like he was jealous or anything absurd like that, right? He was just doing his job and guarding her.

Well whatever, at the very least he could say, he had never enjoyed a dance quite that much before.

They both didn't seem to notice all the upset murmurs from the Prince's fan club, choosing instead to just get caught in the moment.

Sakura rested her head on his chest as they danced.

This really was nice she thought.

She was not sure when it started to happen but now she always grew comfortable in Syaoran's presence and, dare she think it, happy. She had to admit it, though only to herself, she enjoyed his company.

Yelan looked upon the two with pity.

Destiny it seemed was attempting to play a very cruel joke on the young pair. She suddenly felt herself torn between wanting spring to come quickly so they could all put this affair behind them, and wishing winter would never end.

Soon the dance was over and the knighting ceremony was to begin.

In the confusion as names were called and swords were touched to shoulders, Syaoran had slipped out dragging Sakura with him.

"Wait what about… we will miss everyone's awards and the Queen's speech, and all the other stuff." Sakura said but he paid her no mind.

They descended a stair case that lead off a balcony down to the palace grounds.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Neither of them had their cloaks and the winter night was already fearfully cold.

"It's a surprise, remember I lost our bet about how far Tomoyo could shoot an icicle with her bow." He told her as they rounded the corner into a yard.

There a white and gold horse drawn sleight was waiting.

"Oh!" Sakura jumped in delight and immediately ran over to it. But instead of horses this sleigh was being pulled by huge white and grey dear with big antlers and bells on their harness. She took a moment to pat each on the nose, four in all.

"Evening sire." Greeted a man dressed in a black and red cape while bowing to the young prince.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting too long." he said while handing the man a small pouch full of gold coins.

"Once around the festival grounds we'll enjoy the winter lantern lighting before calling it a night." Syaoran told the driver.

"With great pleasure you highness." The man said shaking the bag, clearly pleased with the sound of the numerous coins inside.

"Come on." Syaoran said while taking Sakura's hand and leading her away from the reindeer she was so smitten with.

Warm cloaks and gloves were waiting inside the sleigh as they climbed in.

"Never let it be said that I slouched on a bet." He said as he helped her get the warm garments on. She pulled the hood over her head and once the pair was seated the driver cracked a whip and they where off.

As they got to the fair grounds they could see the light from paper lanterns everywhere.

People lit lanterns so the spirits of the spring would not get lost in the dark on their way back on the longest night of the year.

Sakura blew her hot breath into her gloved hands as they road.

"Berr… I don't know how you guys all seem so unaffected by the cold around here." She joked as she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself, and tucked her legs tightly beneath her dress.

He wrapped an arm around her to help keep her warm, knowing she hated the cold. He also took this time to remove his mask while gently slipping off hers to reveal all of her beauty to him.

"You grow use to it I guess."

"Is that so?" She replied and rested her head on his shoulder as the ride continued.

Never would she forget this night, the vision of the lights as they road past them, the gentle sound of sleigh bells, and his arms wrapped around her keeping her warm, as the gentle sounds of hooves against snow sounded through the night.

_**Next Chapter**_

Winter is preparing to release its icy grip on the land. Spring prepares to return to the lands of the north, only to find armies waiting, and men preparing to head to the slaughter of the battlefields.

Meanwhile Sakura's future is contemplated by her captors.

Will she finally be able to return home or will events take a new turn, one not in her favor.

Soon her fate will be decided by everyone except herself.

_Next time on __Star of Hope__…Chapter 11: __**The Song of Spring, A Dark Deception.**_

See you soon! (and this time I mean it)

Hooray! Chapter 10 is finally complete. I never imagined it would take so long to finish. But because of my high work load in collage and because my Sister and I had put a priority on finishing Shadows of the Past and getting Archangel off the ground it got put on the back burner.

It also didn't help that this chapter has completely changed from the original hard script I wrote out in my notebook. The original was only 18 pg hand written and the final draft was 38 pg typed. Yikes! Plus at least 5 sequences were majorly altered or did not originally exist. A lot of dialog was added and _all_ of the character back round was not in the original draft. But these characters are so great how can I not give them the space they deserve.

There is not much prewritten script from this point on and the story is about to take a **Darker** turn as the coming spring sets new dark events into motion. Be prepared S+S fans troubled times are ahead. As always Read and Review.


End file.
